After Five Days
by Saranwyn
Summary: Sequel to Five Days. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha adjust to lives as mates. Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg! Inucest! Smut! Don't like don't read. I'm no good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha sat anxiously on the bed he shared with Sesshoumaru. All week he'd been debating about this. Earlier that day, he'd decided he would, only to change his mind later then change it back and then again…and again…back and forth. But at last, here he was, and he'd stayed on a single decision for more than three hours, so he decided that was as sure as he was going to get, and that was his definite answer. _Calm down, InuYasha, you've got nothing to prove,_ he told himself. _You knew this was coming, Sessh has been pretty nice in letting you choose when and take as much time as you want. _He'd been living in the palace with Sesshoumaru for a little more than a month, now. It didn't feel like that long, looking back. He could've sworn just a few days ago, he'd hated Sesshoumaru, Naraku was still alive, and his plan in life was to be lonely until the end of his days.

The door opened and his brother came in. The demon lord hesitated when he saw the half demon, his brows pulling briefly down in a puzzled frown. Then he smiled gently.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked. InuYasha nodded, refusing to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. The InuYoukai lifted a curious brow. _He's been acting weird all week,_ he thought. _Maybe he's finally ready to tell me what's been bothering him._ A small voice inside of him desperately hoped his brother was ready to let them be mated, at long last – Sesshoumaru was **not** used to having to wait – but he quickly silenced it. He was giving InuYasha as much time as he needed and he would **not** pressure his brother. He had decided that the moment the Hanyou had asked for more time – he would wait an eternity for InuYasha to be ready. Realizing he'd been silent too long and was probably making his brother even more uncomfortable, he spoke again. "Thank you, that was rather polite of you. May I inquire why?" Usually, InuYasha just went on to bed without him or stayed out in the garden – his favorite place in the palace – all night long.

"Um…yeah." Sesshoumaru waited for his brother to continue, but when he didn't, he prompted him, again.

"Alright…why?" _He's about to jump out of his skin. I should really find some way to calm him down._ He took a step forward but noticed this only caused Inuyasha to tense up even more, so he retracted the motion, bemused. The younger brother took a deep breath, tried to speak…and failed to get any words out. "Take your time," Sesshoumaru reassured him gently, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "We have all the time in the world." _And he still won't look me in the face,_ he observed, a little peeved. "Why don't you start by looking at me?" Reluctantly, the half-demon dragged his gaze up to Sesshoumaru's face. What Sesshoumaru saw there was blatant anxiety – borderline fear. "Calm down, InuYasha…whatever you have to say…it's okay." The boy nodded.

"I want to do it." For a moment Sesshoumaru's heart stopped. Then it started back up at sixty miles per hour. Forcing himself to calm down, he reminded himself that InuYasha had not specified what "it" was and he might not be talking about the same thing Sesshoumaru thought he might be. _Don't get your hopes up yet, Sesshoumaru, _he told himself.

"Do what?" he asked, trying to sound neutral.

"Mate." _There's no mistaking that,_ the little voice inside Sesshoumaru piped up triumphantly. Again, he tried his very best not to act too excited, but he didn't want too seem too disinterested either. He smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, crossing the room to take InuYasha's hand. "I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure." Despite the confidence of his words, his voice and hands shook. Sesshoumaru rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. "Unless you changed-"

"I didn't," Sesshoumaru cut him off before the absolutely ridiculous question could leave his brother's mouth. He kissed his hand affectionately. "Thank you. You won't regret this," he whispered.

"Have you…um…you know…"

"Have I had sex with anyone before?" Neither of them were going to mention what happened with Naraku. They'd just finished getting over that.

"Y-yeah…"

"No. I know how it works, but I've never done it before. This Sesshoumaru is not intimate with anyone but his mate."

"Good…neither…have I."

"I'm glad to be your first." Sesshoumaru pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips, keeping it perfectly chaste. "I won't hurt you," he promised. InuYasha nodded.

"Will I – um – g-get pregnant?"

"No, not this time. A demon can not have children until after he's mated, but there are herbs you can take…that will stop you from being pupped." InuYasha nodded, making a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

"S-so…are we going to do this, then?" he asked, impatient to get it started. _Once he starts, there's no going back, so…so just start…_

"If you want."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru straightened and began to untie his obi. He neatly folded the purple and gold silk before setting it aside. Now he removed his kimono, folding it just as carefully as the obi and setting it in the same place. InuYasha's eyes were riveted to him as he did the same for his haori. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on his younger brother, searching for any sign of a further falter in his already shaky resolve as he removed his shoes.

"You are sure about this?" he asked again.

"Yes." InuYasha's voice didn't shake this time. "I'm sure, Aniki." Now the demon lord's hands moved to his hakama. Slowly, he removed it. Of course, the two had seen each other's bodies, before – they had a habit of sometimes bathing together in the hot springs – but now it held a lot more weight. The last to go was his fundoshi. InuYasha swallowed hard. _That has to fit inside of me?_ He panicked. Of course, he'd vaguely noticed it, before, but now…it seemed a lot more intimidating. _There's no way._ Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them again and kissed InuYasha softly.

"I will not hurt you," he assured the very anxious Hanyou, again.

"I know." Sesshoumaru began to undress his soon-to-be mate, kissing each inch of skin as it was exposed. The latter shivered, his hands moving to curl into Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru finally got the boy's kimono and haori off and placed them with his clothes on the floor. He lowered his head to kiss the younger's neck while his hands explored his torso, rumbling his approval when InuYasha's hands moved to feel his back and chest. He moved down to lick the junction of the Hanyou's neck and left shoulder, where the mating mark would be placed, later, drawing a sharp gasp from him. Sesshoumaru gently pulled his brother to his feet, his mouth continuing down to his collar bone where it paused to suck lightly. He cast a predatory glance up at his younger brother, who's eyes were half-shut, his head leaned back in ecstasy, his breath coming in shallow, half-moaning pants.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sesshoumaru purred, pressing his hips to those of his young lover. InuYasha groaned when he felt how hard Sesshoumaru had gotten from just this small amount of foreplay. Of course, he wasn't one to talk, he had gotten hard the minute Sesshoumaru's tongue had touched the area for the mating mark. He lowered his lips further to find on round, pert nipple and suck it into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" InuYasha gasped his nails digging into Sesshoumaru's shoulders. The demon lord easily ignored the slight sting of pain and used that moment of distraction to remove the rest of InuYasha's clothing. His younger brother hissed slightly as cool air washed over his burning member. He gently propelled the half-demon back onto the bed, glad when InuYasha, taking a little initiative of his own, moved backwards to the center of the bed. Sesshoumaru followed him and crawled on top of him and merged their mouths into a long, open-mouthed kiss.

InuYasha heard himself moan lustily as their tongues toyed with each other, rubbing, circling and tasting enthusiastically. He felt a bit of saliva escape the side of his mouth, which normally would've been incredibly gross, but right now, he wasn't cognizant enough to care. At last, the need for air drove them apart. InuYasha leaned his head back, his hands finding Sesshoumaru's hips and tracing one of the dark red slash marks there. He had learned that the markings were significantly more sensitive than the rest of Sesshoumaru's skin. The second his fingers brushed against the red skin, Sesshoumaru let out a low groan.

"InuYasha…" he sighed softly, leaning up to lick, kiss, and suck on one of those soft, white puppy ears. InuYasha gasped and shuddered with pleasure, arching his hips up to press his arousal against Sesshoumaru's. Hot, damp breath washed over his ear as the demon lord exhaled in a breathy moan at the sensation.

"I'm sure, Sessh…so please…d-do it," the younger panted, too far gone in his pleasure to worry about his voice shaking. Sesshoumaru rolled his hips, smirking as he pressed a kiss to InuYasha's head. Leaving a light trail of kisses, he made his way down the Hanyou's face to his lips. He kissed there once, quickly before holding three fingers to the younger's mouth, which obediently took them in and sucked on them, laving them with his tongue until they were sufficiently covered in saliva. InuYasha whimpered slightly when the fingers were withdrawn but quickly forgot his disappointment when they were replaced with Sesshoumaru's mouth. Upon the demon lord's urging, he parted his legs a little more to let Sesshoumaru circle one finger around his entrance. He whined softly in apprehension as that long, slender digit pushed lightly for a moment.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru's voice was ragged, but it was clear he was doing his utmost to control himself. "Are you sure you want this. I can't guarantee I can stop, after this." The open concern on his older brother's face even at a time like this warmed InuYasha's heart and banished the rest of his doubts.

"Yes," he replied, finally free of his anxieties. "I am sure. I want to be your mate and bear your children and stand by your side for eternity." He was rewarded with a fiery kiss and a finger slowly pushing into his entrance. One finger didn't really hurt. It felt a little uncomfortable, but that was all. Sesshoumaru wiggled it around a little before beginning to pump it in and out to loosen him enough for another finger. Once he was sure InuYasha could take it, he pressed the second digit in. InuYasha gasped at the slight sting, but it was more a gasp of surprise than pain. After all, he knew how to take a little pain.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. It's not so bad…" The demon now began to scissor his fingers, keeping a close eye on InuYasha's face, searching for any sign that his lover wanted him to stop. At length, he added a third, causing the younger man to hiss slightly. He hesitated. "It's okay. I've felt worse," InuYasha assured him. Sesshoumaru continued to prepare his younger brother. Suddenly, his fingers brushed up against something that made InuYasha arch off the bed and cry out in ecstasy. "Oh, there!...Do that…again." Sesshoumaru repeated the motion, receiving a similar reaction. He smiled and made a mental note to surreptitiously ask the palace healer about what exactly was causing that reaction. He rubbed his finger against the spot, thoroughly enjoying turning InuYasha into a mewling, shuddering mass of pleasure. However, his own needs were starting to voice their objection to teasing his future mate, and they refused to be ignored.

"Ready?" he asked, his fingers ceasing all movement. InuYasha, flushed and panting with lust, nodded. He whined softly as Sesshoumaru removed his fingers but then gasped – though he wasn't really surprised – when he felt something **much** larger press against his entrance. Sesshoumaru gathered the Hanyou in his arms, pulling him up against his chest. "I'm sorry if this hurts," he whispered. And hurt it did. InuYasha groaned loudly as his older brother's member was slowly pushed into him. His claws dug for a second time into Sesshoumaru's back, and for a second time, the demon lord ignored it in favor of soothing his mate by showering kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders. Once he was fully inside he stopped moving, gently laying his brother back down.

"Kami, Ru…you're…so big," InuYasha panted, his eyes squeezed shut against the agony of penetration. And yet, despite the pain, he felt wonderfully full, and it was a beautiful feeling that he wouldn't trade for the world. He felt a soft, slender hand touch his cheek and he opened his eyes. Above him, he saw his brother's face, looking so completely concerned – his own needs and lust totally forgotten – and he smiled. _I love him…so much…and this feeling…this warmth…is this what it feels like to be loved?_

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm fine. I've suffered worse and for less reason." Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed him passionately. His teeth nipped gently at his lover's lower lip, followed by his tongue, which lapped at it as an apology. InuYasha shifted slightly and was surprised by the pleasure that welled up in his stomach from the motion. "Sesshoumaru…you can move now," he whispered.

"Thank Kami," Sesshoumaru moaned and let his restraint weaken a little. He pulled out halfway and then pushed back in. When InuYasha gave a soft sigh of approval, he repeated the action, slowly lengthening his strokes until he was pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. He moaned shamelessly. "Inu…you feel…amazing." The Hanyou whimpered his appreciation.

"H-harder, please…faster…Sessh…y-you're teasing me…aren't you?" Sesshoumaru blinked. He hadn't been, actually. He had just wanted to be cautious, but if InuYasha wanted more. He started moving faster, harder, until he was slamming into the body beneath him. He angled his thrusts seeking…seeking… "AGH! Sesshoumaru!" There it was. That spot. He continued to hit that bundle of nerves every time he went back in. His breathing grew ragged as their sweat-slicked bodies slid against each other. InuYasha moaned and arched, a constant stream of senseless syllables – mixes of Sesshoumaru, Kami, and a colorful blend of curses – pouring from his tongue, stumbling in their haste to get past his lips. Sesshoumaru, himself, was unable to hold back the soft grunts and moans of passion that bubbled forth from him.

"Inu…Yasha…" he gasped out, bending over him to kiss him deeply. The younger had his hands firmly curled into the sheets as he arched gracefully to meet each of Sesshoumaru's thrusts. They gave up trying to kiss through their passion, settling for just letting their lips skim with every movement.

"S-so close…Sessh…" InuYasha keened, his ears laid flat back against his head. Sesshoumaru reached between their bodies and began to stroke InuYasha. He felt the half-demon tensing as he neared his high. The demon lord's own motions became jerky, his rhythm breaking as heat coiled tightly in his stomach, almost to the breaking point. Suddenly, his younger brother came with a sob of relief. "SESSHOUMARU!" And that was it for the demon. The spasms convoluting InuYasha's body milked the demon lord for all he was worth as he, too came. He plunged his teeth into the union of InuYasha's shoulder and neck with a feral growl, and InuYasha returned the gesture. They slowly rode out their highs, rocking gently together until they at last disengaged their teeth, panting hard. Sesshoumaru lapped up the blood, smiling when his lover – no. His mate – did the same for him. At length, he pulled out.

"I love you, InuYasha…my mate," he whispered, kissing him softly. InuYasha smiled against his lips.

"I love you, too." The two of them lay down together, and the older pulled up the blankets. They could wash up, tomorrow. Wrapping each other in their arms, they dropped into a sated slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the wait on the update. I got caught up in school work then my other two stories. Here's a bit of happy story to counteract the sadness in my Dreams of Red story, for those of you who are reading both. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

InuYasha awoke but kept his eyes closed. He felt warm and lazy. Someone was stroking his cheek. Sesshoumaru's scent filled his nose. _Kami, Sessh literally screwed _(A/N: I don't use the 'f' word, it's just the way I was raised) _me to death and now I'm in heaven…never thought I'd make it here._ He heard a soft chuckle.

"Morning, sunshine," Sesshoumaru purred. InuYasha's eyes opened.

"Sessh…" he murmured, smiling. Slowly he sat up…and saw himself in the mirror across the room. In an instant he was out of bed and in front of it, his nose almost touching the glass, unabashed of his nakedness. He stared at the mating mark, a calligraphic writing of the word koi: tender passion. (A/N: hey, I looked this up and I found several meanings, based on different kanji, and as far as I saw, this was one of them – if anyone knows better, please PM me!) "S-Sessh it's beautiful," he whispered. Then he turned to see the mark he'd left on his brother. Eien: eternal. (A/N: again, this is just what I got with Google search – I don't know Japanese at all, so…if anyone knows better, PM me.) It was a promise. A promise to stay with him forever.

"It's perfect," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Let's get washed up." InuYasha nodded, realizing for the first time how utterly gross he felt. They went to their private hot springs to wash up quickly before dressing and heading to the kitchen for a late breakfast. After eating, they went to the palace healer, Takeo.

"My Lords," the ancient fox demon greeted them. "How may I be of service?" He chuckled, craning his neck to see InuYasha, who was half behind Sesshoumaru. Slowly, the younger came out, watching the healer suspiciously. "Lord InuYasha."

"Don't call me that." InuYasha had not gotten used to being called "Lord" anything, and still it made him quite uncomfortable.

"What should I call you, then?"

"Just InuYasha."

"If you wish." After all, Takeo was nothing if not prudent. Being the palace healer for the Western Lords for a few thousand years, he had been privy to all of the Lords' secret comings and goings and had learned that if he wanted to keep his position – and his life – he'd just smile and go along with it. Besides, years of serving under InuTaisho had effectively rid him of his prejudices. In his day, he'd healed his share of humans, animals, and demons alike. "What can I do for you two?"

"We wanted to inquire about herbs to keep my mate from getting pregnant – should he wish to take them," Sesshoumaru replied bluntly. Takeo bowed.

"Of course, I have them here, prepared already. Tea made with these should do the trick…" He went to a cabinet and removed a small bottle of dried herbs. "They will take a few days to work and then, if you stop taking them, it should take about a week to wear off. Okay?"

"Th-thanks." InuYasha took the bottle, his cheeks flushed. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed his head.

"Hey, Yasha, why don't you go ahead and run off while I talk to Takeo about something for a moment?"

"O-okay…"

"It's nothing important, just to satisfy my own, personal curiosity about something. I don't want to bore you." The Hanyou nodded, blushing when Sesshoumaru kissed him swiftly, and ran off.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?"

"I need to know something about anatomy."

"Would that be about InuYasha's abilities to bear children?"

"No, no that part I understand. I've done my research about that, as – if you don't recall – it was thought once that I might have been a candidate for such a gift."

"I do recall. Now, what is it you want to ask about?"

"Last night…" Takeo did his utter best to look professional. After all, when dealing with a potentially temperamental demon lord, it was always best to be discreet and as formal as possible. "Well…is there something…inside someone…that feels good…when it's touched?" Sesshoumaru had spent all morning thinking about how to ask this, then, in a bout of frustration at his inability to approach the subject subtly, he'd decided to hell with delicacy, he would just ask what he wanted to know. Takeo stared at him for a long moment, seeming to process what he'd said. Then.

"Oh, I see. Yes, that would be something we call the prostate gland." (A/N: okay, I am SO aware that they probably didn't know about this in the feudal era, or whatever, but I put this in here just so I can refer to it later, if need be, without referring to information that none of the characters have.)

"Is it a bad thing to touch it?"

"No, it should be fine."

"Good." Takeo nodded. Any other demon would probably have been horribly embarrassed, but not him. He was used to strange, intimate questions, having been in the confidence of the Demon Lords of the West for so long. "That's all." And with that, Sesshoumaru left to go to his office.

InuYasha left the healer's office and went to the garden. A ways off he saw Shippo playing with one of the servant girls and smiled. _I'm glad the kid is happy and finally has a home…_he thought, stretching.

"You, **half-breed**," someone snapped. He turned to see a demon girl standing there, arms folded over his chest. A sneer was painted on her ruby lips, her dark brows creased deeply. Delicate, rose-colored nails drummed on her arm. "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" InuYasha asked, totally thrown off. Of course, he knew some of the council members had complained about their mating. They shot him dirty glances or whispered things to him when they thought no one could hear. He'd never mentioned it to Sesshoumaru, because honestly, he didn't care what they thought of him. Being hated wasn't all that new to him. But this girl had more than just hate in her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is mine." InuYasha's temper snapped. Firstly, no one could **own** Sesshoumaru, and secondly, the demon lord had already made his choice, and – unbeknownst, it would seem, to this girl – finalized it the previous night.

"He doesn't **belong** to anyone," he growled. "And he already made his choice – me. And even if he hadn't chosen me, he wouldn't **ever** choose someone as **slutty** as you."

"How **dare** you talk to me like that?! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"I don't care who you are. You dress like a whore," he paused to purposefully eye the plunging neckline of her kimono. "And you act like a spoiled brat. Sesshoumaru doesn't go for that, anyways."

"I am the Princess of the Southern Dragon Tribe! I could have your head for this, you disgusting **mutt**!"

"Take it if you can, Princess. But you should know, you'd look better all covered up, and you disgrace Sesshoumaru just by **thinking** about him!" She drew back her hand to slap him when someone suddenly grabbed it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a low baritone growled.

"S-Sesshoumaru," InuYasha gasped. "What are you-?"

"I heard you arguing from my office. You know, **Princess**, you're not exactly high royalty here. The Southern Dragon Tribe isn't that influential, and I don't think they're willing to go to war with me, so if I were you, I'd be careful how you treat my mate, or I might just kill you." Sesshoumaru released the girl's hand and walked over to stand by InuYasha.

"I-I didn't need you to come save me," InuYasha muttered.

"I know, my love, but I didn't want this filthy wretch to touch you." The demon tipped up his mate's chin and kissed him, soft and slow and languid. He drew away and smiled at the shocked and slightly dazed face of his lover. "I want to be the only one that ever gets to touch you." InuYasha jolted back to reality, cheeks flushing.

"W-what was that for?!"

"What?"

"You know what! That kiss!"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my mate, anymore?"

"B-but…anyone could see us! That girl! Shippo! The servants!"

"Let them see." _Does he not understand that was in part __**for**_ _her to see? She needs to learn when she's lost the game._ InuYasha blushed even deeper and looked away.

"Whatever." Meanwhile, the girl had paled drastically and now spun and walked off, her fist clenching in hatred. What right did that Hanyou have to take **her** Sesshoumaru from her?! Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched her go.

"Thank you…for standing up for me…to her."

"H-huh? I-I wasn't…I mean…I…"

"It's nice to know you'll defend my honor and testify that I would never **think **of touching a woman like her."

"W-whatever…get back to work, idiot." The older brother suppressed a smile and walked off back inside. InuYasha's fingers found his lips. _What the heck, Yasha?!_ He thought, shocked, yanking his hand away. _Don't start acting like some girl that just got her first kiss!_ He shook his head. _But…he doesn't…do it in public like that much. I thought he'd care…or be embarrassed or something…about being with me, in front of all these important demons. But he isn't…_He smiled a little, allowing a small bubble of happiness to grow inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru sat in the council meeting, staring down about fifteen other demons. Any other demon would've been scared out of his wits with the way they were glaring at him, but not Sesshoumaru. He returned their gaze evenly, waiting for someone to speak.

"Do you have something to say, or is this some sort of cheap joke – requesting my presence just to have a staring contest?" Sesshoumaru asked at length, his eyes remaining unblinkingly focused on them.

"We called you here to inform you that you must choose a new mate," a dragon demon announced at length.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! That…**creature** isn't even a demon! You require a mate at least of full demon blood! And of the proper ranking!"

"Well, for ranking, InuYasha's parents were both nobility – his father being the Great Dog Demon, and Lady Izayoi being a princess. Lesser demons have married into my family – my mother, for instance, was little more than a pauper when my father met her."

"But-!"

"Secondly, nowhere is there any rule about the mate having to be a full-blooded demon. In fact, it is common knowledge that children born of full demons and Hanyous are indeed **stronger** than those born of two demons. The fact that we are brothers will only ensure their strength."

"This is unacceptable!"

"Honestly, that's not for you to say. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, the Great Dog Demon, you seriously can't believe that you are in any position to control me. In matters of state and intertribal affairs I turn to the council for advice, but let their be no mistake." He now rose from his chair and advanced a step towards the council. "I am in no way obligated to do as you say. I have chosen and marked InuYasha. The mating is complete, and you…you are walking on very thin ice."

"You already mated him?!" now the dragon demon stood as well. "You passed up my daughter for that pathetic **half-breed**?!" Suddenly, he found himself nose to nose with a very pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"It is improper to speak of my mate – and therefore **your** superior – in such derogatory terms." Sesshoumaru grabbed his throat squeezing until little, red droplets arose where his claws met pale skin. "And improper actions…must not go unpunished." The InuYoukai glared around at the council. "Let him serve as a warning to you." And in a swift movement, the demon lord ripped out the dragon demon's throat. He dropped the piece of flesh and turned away, flicking blood from his fingers, as the dragon demon's body collapsed with a sickening thud. "Clean up this mess." And then he was gone, the doors slamming shut behind him.

InuYasha found him a while later, up in his office, staring at his paperwork and not completing any of it. Slowly, the Hanyou tiptoed over to his brother.

"You okay, Sessh?" he asked softly. "You seem pretty angry – did you know I can feel what you're feeling…through the mark."

"I know."

"What's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing important."

"Yeah, because you killed the guy that made you angry, right?" Sesshoumaru's gaze slid up to meet InuYasha's. "Ru…they say you tore his throat out."

"He was an example for the others."

"Why are you still upset, then? It's over, right?"

"It just…bothers me. Why are they so adamantly against **us**."

"Oh, come on, Ru, we knew they'd fight it."

"I know, it just pisses me off."

"So that's why you tore that guy's throat out."

"…Sort of. I tore his throat out because he spoke poorly about you."

"Sessh. You didn't need to do that, you know. I mean…"

"Look, the man deserved it either way. That's just the way demon politics work. As their lord, when they defy me, I have two ways of proving my dominance. One would be physical punishment and intimidation – like tearing out his throat. That is the one I employed."

"What would the other one be?"

"I could prove it through sexually dominating them. I don't think either of us wants that." InuYasha shook his head.

"Say, Sessh…are you…sexually dominating **me**?"

"What?! No!" Suddenly, InuYasha found himself tugged into his mate's lap and his head tipped up so Sesshoumaru could kiss him deeply. "No, InuYasha. I am not dominating you in any way. Does…does it feel like that? Outoto…am I forcing you?"

"N-no, but…I was just…wondering…if you know, that's how you saw it…" Sesshoumaru stood up, setting InuYasha on his feet, and unceremoniously began to disrobe. "W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to be uke for you." And with that, Sesshoumaru – now completely naked – bent over the desk. InuYasha stared, processing the new waves of anxiety and panic washing through his brother. _He…he thinks I'm going to leave him because I think he's dominating me or something? For a genius, this guy can be a total idiot, sometimes._ Then, rolling his eyes, he grabbed his brother and spun him around.

"Don't be stupid, Sessh. I don't even want to be seme at all. Why are you getting all panicky. I'm not going to leave you. I like it when you take me. I just wanted to make sure neither of us see this as something about dominance and subordination." The demon lord smiled a little, tracing one of his fingertip over one of his lover's ears, which quivered in response. "A-are you going to get some clothes on, now?" InuYasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru chuckled, glancing at the door, and the lock clicked shut.

"I don't think those will be necessary. In fact…" He began to tug at the ties of InuYasha's kimono top.

"Aniki…what about your paperwork?"

"Ah, I'll just delegate it to someone else." He smirked and kissed his younger brother, enjoying the way InuYasha completely melted into him, his resistance dissolving into a puddle of pleasure. Nibbling lightly at a soft, pink, lower lip, Sesshoumaru finished divesting his mate. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sesshoumaru called, his hands tracing down InuYasha's spine, causing the boy to shiver.

"Milord, there is a Lord Kaito here that wishes to see you," a young man's voice called through the door. Sesshoumaru's hand groped a little lower and squeezed gently, causing InuYasha to stifle a gasp into his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing, Sessh?" InuYasha hissed softly. The only reply he received was a devious smirk.

"Can he not make an appointment?" the demon lord replied to the would-be intruder. Slowly, he lowered InuYasha to the ground, settling himself between his younger brother's legs. He flashed the boy a grin.

"N-no way, Sessh…there's someone…right outside!" the Hanyou whispered as his seme's member pressed against his entrance. Sesshoumaru bent over to whisper in his ear.

"Then you'll just have to be really quiet."

"It's important," a new, deeper voice called, sounding more than a little annoyed. Sesshoumaru pushed into InuYasha in one, smooth thrust.

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice in perfect control. His younger brother gasped and bit his knuckles to keep down a choked groan of pleasure and pain. "Can't you talk through the door?" Sesshoumaru stayed still a bit, waiting for his young lover to adjust.

"You should be careful who you brush off!" Kaito growled.

"I'm not…brushing you off." Sesshoumaru sighed blissfully. "InuYasha," he breathed. "You are so hot and tight…you feel amazing." Then, raising his voice, he continue to address Kaito. "I'm just in the middle of something very important right now." He began to rock inside InuYasha, enjoying his lover's attempts to muffle his voice. The boy's ears were pressed flat back against his head as his writhed beneath the demon lord, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"I heard you took a mate," Kaito began. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"You heard right."

"My father wants to host a party to celebrate. He sent me to invite you and get your answer…today, if possible." Sesshoumaru grinned down at his mate as he picked up the pace and force.

"Who's…your father?" He kissed InuYasha deeply.

"Lord Eiji of the Southern Dragon Tribe." Sesshoumaru sat up, his brows furrowing slightly. _Really?! Does he realize what we're in the middle of, right now?_ InuYasha thought, peeved. Sure, he hadn't wanted this, in the beginning, but now that Sesshoumaru had started, he had an obligation to see it through. Slowly, he sat up, shifting around until he was in his older brother's lap, straddling him. Sesshoumaru lifted an intrigued brow and his lips twitched into a smirk as the boy began to move up and down, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"When are we invited for?" Sesshoumaru asked, struggling to keep his own voice under control, now. And then his lover's mouth found his mating mark and sucked, hard. He gasped and curled his fingers tightly into InuYasha's hair.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Answer the question."

"Seven days from now."

"When do you need an answer, again." He brought his hips up to meet his mate's movements, his forehead dropping down onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Today, if possible."

"Yes, we'll come. Now, go."

"What?"

"Leave. I'm…busy."

"…Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kaito sounded rather mystified, but he left, nonetheless. In an instant, the InuYoukai had his lover on his back again and was pounding into him hard and fast. He pressed his lips to his mate's ear.

"Such a naughty boy," he panted. "Teasing me like that."

"Y-you're…ah….the one…that start-ugh-ed it…" InuYasha retorted, clinging onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders for dear life. They locked lips, again, to muffle their moans as they both hit their highs, tumbling into the vast oblivion of pleasure. At last, they drew back, and Sesshoumaru got off of his brother. Panting lightly, he called for a basin of water and washcloth, which was left right outside the door, and cleaned them both up. "What were you thinking, Sessh…if we'd gotten caught…"

"Caught? Firstly, the door was locked, secondly, InuYasha – we're mates. We're allowed to do this sort of thing. There's no shame in what we did. I just locked the door, because I figured you'd be embarrassed if someone walked in on us."

"You're damn right I'd be embarrassed!" InuYasha snapped. "I-I mean…" He hmph'ed and scrambled to get dressed. "Anyways…that guy, didn't he saw the Southern Dragon Tribe or something?"

"You were paying attention – either I underestimated your ability to function in the middle of having sex or I didn't do too well…"

"Shut up! It's just because you were talking to him, okay. Anyways, isn't that the same place as that one lady…"

"Yes, so? He's probably inviting us to apologize for her bad behavior."

"But what if he still wants you to mate her."

"I've already mated. I can't mate her, even if I wanted to."

"Not while I'm alive…"

"InuYasha. He's not going to try to kill you. That would start a war he **really **doesn't want. Anyways, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to."

"Are you sure, Aniki? I mean, he's got a reputation. He's not just **a** dragon demon, he's known as **the** Dragon of the South, you know."

"I know. Don't worry. Besides, it's only proper that we go."

"…Fine. Seems stupid to me."

"It's politics. Especially if this comes down to an argument, it's best if they're the ones that start the bad relations, not us."

"They did! That brat of a princess-!"

"Is not a valid reason to do anything. InuYasha, trust me on this one." The Hanyou crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Don't worry, Outoto. It's only one night, after all. Probably only a few hours, at that."

"I just don't get why we **have** to go. They invited us, not demanded our presence. We should have a right to say no!"

"It's just bad politics to say no. I know you don't understand it, but you're just going to have to trust me. We want to go. Not going will just cause more problems."

"Will I have to wear one of those fancy outfits again?"

"Yes, you will." Now InuYasha groaned and slumped down in Sesshoumaru's chair, flopping his head back.

"Come **on**! They've got so many layers! And they're so complicated to put on!"

"I'll help you, if you don't want the servants helping you put it on."

"But why do I have to wear it?"

"Because, it's…proper. If you don't, it would be like smacking him in the face." The younger brother pouted, making it very difficult for the older to keep a straight face and smother the urge to chuckle.

"Maybe I want to smack him in the face!"

"We've been over this InuYasha," Sesshoumaru sighed, leaning against the edge of the desk. "It's not an option. We have enough troubles as it is, without adding a pissed-off Dragon Demon Tribal Leader to the list."

"You didn't call him a lord."

"Oh, his title is completely self-declared. Really, he's just a vassal to the **real** Lord of the South, who knows better than to interfere with my mating choices. I expect in a few weeks when news of all this reaches him, I'll receive a nice letter from him apologizing profusely for his subordinate's behavior."

"Why do you say that?"

"He knew my father very well and shares a lot of my father's world views. From what I've gathered, in fact, he practically raised our father when he was young. And it was from him that InuTaisho got his…pro-human tendencies."

"Oh…how come I've never met him, then?"

"He's handling some business on the mainland for now. I intend to introduce you to each other when he gets back."

"Will I have to dress up for **that** too?" This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled to his lips. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, InuYasha, you will have to dress up for that."

"Hmph, nobles and your stupid rules. Can't I get a break for being the mate of **the** Lord Sesshoumaru, who answers to no one?"

"InuYasha, it's not about being able to do whatever we want, it's about considering the repercussions of what we do. By acting on expected norms – at least to some extent – we can save ourselves a lot of trouble. It's about balancing values and what's more important. For instance, having you as my mate was far more important than the expected custom that I would mate a full-blooded demon princess. However, it is wise to not anger **all** our potential enemies. We have enough of them as they are, so it's best to keep things as friendly as possible. And again, if it comes to war – which I certainly hope it won't – it will be to our benefit if they make the first move."

"Why does it matter?"

"A number of tribes are neutral, and they tend to favor the victim's side rather than the aggressor's."

"So, even though they're neutral, they'll choose a side?"

"Demon lords avoid war when possible, but once one breaks out, it's strategically advantageous to choose a side and hopefully split the spoils in the end. Of course, they have to consider their own public image. It's custom that if a demon lord is slighted, the others will come step in on his behalf. It's a way of maintaining a code of conduct." InuYasha sighed and stood up, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"This is all too complicated. Are you telling me you think about **all** that whenever you do **anything**?"

"Not whenever I do anything. I didn't think about that before asking you to be my mate. It was obvious there was no competition, so I didn't worry about it." InuYasha blushed.

"But…what if it caused serious problems."

"InuYasha…I was and still am more than willing to give up everything – including my title and land – to stay by your side." His younger brother stood up and turned away to hide the vibrant hue of his cheeks.

"Y-you know…I don't have a whole ton to give up to be with you, Sessh…but if I had to, you know I would?" Sesshoumaru smiled. _You've already given up more than enough, InuYasha. You gave up Kagome and the freedom to go do whatever you want whenever you want, you gave up living with your human friends…You've already had to give up too much._

"I know, Yasha." He looped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace, nuzzling the back of his neck lovingly. "Come on, let's go out for a few days. You must be cramped, up here in the palace for so long." InuYasha spun around, his eyes alight.

"Really? We can go somewhere?"

"Absolutely. Do you want to go visit your friends at that human village?"

"Yeah…yeah I think I would, Sessh. Let me get changed." And with that, he jogged off. Sesshoumaru smiled and followed at a more leisurely pace. It was only ten minutes later that they were leaving the palace gates and heading eastward, towards Kaede's village. InuYasha, in a very un-InuYasha-like way, chattered aimlessly, musing about how everyone would be doing, talking about the weather, lamenting how much he'd missed the wilderness…anything that came to mind. Sesshoumaru, a soft smile on his lips, kept in silent step with him. He'd missed this, too. It had been a long time, it felt, since he'd been truly alone with InuYasha – no interruptions or paperwork or rules of etiquette. Just him and his bright, bold, brilliant, little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"InuYasha?" Sango's jaw dropped open. She was working in the a garden outside a nice cabin when she saw the Hanyou. Then, her face lit up in a grin. "Miroku! InuYasha's here!" The monk cam running out of the house. Sesshoumaru stood back to watch as his mate was tackled by his two friends.

"InuYasha! It's wonderful to see you! We've missed you!" Miroku cried, getting off his old friend and helping Sango up. InuYasha sat up.

"It's nice to see you guys too."

"How's Shippo?" Sango asked. "He didn't come with you?"

"No, he's busy training with Takeo…the palace healer."

"Oh, I see." Then they both noticed Sesshoumaru. "Oh…Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome." The demon lord glided forward and offered a hand to InuYasha, which was accepted.

"Thank you," he murmured, pulling his mate to his feet.

"What brings you two here?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, we were just getting all cramped in the palace, so we decided to leave and come visit. Is it a problem?" InuYasha replied, a flash of worry flitting over his face.

"No, no! We're glad to have you. We just were surprised. Come on in, why don't you?" Sesshoumaru followed them, his brows creased slightly. He inhaled again as they went inside.

"Sango…are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly. The demon slayer blushed and nodded. "So I take it you and Miroku have…tied the knot – as humans do?" Another nod. InuYasha stared, a look of confusion coming over his face for a moment. Then he was all smiles, hugging them both.

"Wow! When did this happen? Congratulations, Sango, Miroku!"

"Well, we got married about a month an a half ago…" _So about right when Sessh and I mated…_InuYasha thought. "Actually, Miroku could only just recently sense the baby, but I knew earlier because…well…"

"Because your menstruation cycle did not occur," Sesshoumaru supplied, unabashed. Everyone else in the cabin flushed and looked away nervously.

"Yes," Sango muttered.

"So, congratulations, both of you," InuYasha interrupted the awkward silence.

"So how have you two been?" Miroku asked.

"Fine. We officially…um…sealed the…" InuYasha trailed off.

"We sealed the mating a few weeks ago," Sesshoumaru informed them, snaking an arm around InuYasha's waist and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"And the council just rolled over and accepted it?" Sango asked, shocked.

"They all talk, but talking is all they can do."

"I suppose that's true. Has anyone tried anything else?"

"Not yet," InuYasha sighed. "Of course, that doesn't mean they won't."

"The only way they could possibly come close to getting me to mate someone else – and I still never would – would be by killing InuYasha, which would be a direct declaration of war or treason, depending on who's doing the killing." After that, the conversation moved on to catching up over the past month and a half, reminiscing about the past, and chatting about their plans in life. Sesshoumaru stood silently in the corner, watching with a small frown, not even trying to be part of the conversation. At last, the humans went to bed, and InuYasha got up, excusing himself to go outside. Sesshoumaru followed after a moment, exhaling deeply.

"Hey," InuYasha muttered as he stood out in the field beyond the village, staring out at the sky. Sesshoumaru hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the smaller man's head.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"They…they got married…they're going to have a baby. I just…I feel like…I missed so much. I mean, when were they going to tell me? They didn't even mention it until you brought it up," InuYasha replied. It was exactly as the InuYoukai had suspected. Of course, he could understand that. They could've sent a letter, or something. But they hadn't even informed InuYasha to the wedding, let alone invited him. Of course, they hadn't been invited to anything special for InuYasha's mating, but then again, demons didn't really do anything special. The demon lord hadn't held any ceremony or banquet or anything, so there hadn't been anything to which the humans could've been invited.

"I'm sure it just…slipped their minds…" Sesshoumaru murmured, unsure if that was better or worse. "Or maybe they thought you were too busy…"

"I just…I mean…" InuYasha stopped talking, his ears dropping. His older brother felt that familiar defensive urge welling up inside of him. How could they have **not** told him? He was their friend. "Sessh…there's no point in getting that upset over it," InuYasha murmured, turning and kissing right over his lover's mating mark. "What's done is done." Sesshoumaru felt his pulse pick up as InuYasha continued to kiss and nuzzle that spot.

"InuYasha…" he growled throatily. "You probably…want to stop about now…" InuYasha blinked and then smiled and stopped, much to his older brother's disappointment. The younger chuckled then fell silent, resting his cheek on his mate's chest.

"You know, I'm not some pitiful weakling that needs your protection all the time…" he commented slowly.

"I know. I just…I hate to see you get hurt. You've suffered enough." Sesshoumaru now ducked his head to kiss him swiftly. "But I understand what you're saying."

"…You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. Whenever we're talking about anything serious, you kiss me."

"Its my way of telling you that I take everything you say to heart, because I love you," he whispered, kissing InuYasha, again. In times like those, he was always very gentle and soft, just quick little caresses, lips on lips, no tongue or teeth or hunger. Just soft I-love-you kisses and I-want-you-to-be-happy touches and I-will-give-you-everything-I-have-to-give smiles. InuYasha let out a soft, contented sigh as Sesshoumaru now continues to sprinkle little, butterfly-soft kisses all over his face and ears.

"Thank you, Aniki." Suddenly, the demon lord's ministrations became more thorough, lips parting to allow a warm, wet tongue to come into play.

"You know…we've never done it outside…" he whispered, his voice dropping to a husky purr. InuYasha blinked at the abrupt change in his lover. Usually there was some sort of lead-up – something that got Sesshoumaru "in the mood." This time, however, seemed completely random. Sesshoumaru licked the inside of his ear, sending a tremor through his body. _Come on, InuYasha…let me make you forget the pain those ignorant ningens put you through,_ Sesshoumaru thought, hoping he wasn't making his little lover too uncomfortable.

"S-Sessh…not here…" InuYasha whined. Then, a look of realization came over his face and he backed up. "Not like this." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Like what?"

"Just to distract me…from how I was feeling." The InuYoukai sighed at having been found out.

"Why not?"

"Just…I don't know…don't."

"You don't want me to address them about it, you don't want me to make you forget…hugging you seemed to have only limited success, what do you want me to do to comfort you?" InuYasha blinked. Then he sighed, sitting down.

"You were doing fine, really. Sesshoumaru…you never think you do enough, do you?" The older demon sat down next to his mate.

"It's true. I never do enough."

"You do. You do more than enough. Please stop beating yourself up over what happened in the past." Sesshoumaru reached over and pulled InuYasha into his lap, sighing, and kissed his head softly.

"I'm sorry." The younger tucked himself neatly into the circle of his older lover's arms and nestled his head beneath his chin. "I love you, InuYasha."

"Yeah…I love you too." They sat their in silence, just enjoying each other's company, wrapped up in their own thoughts, until the sun rose.

As the sky lightened and dawn stretched her rosy fingers up over the horizon, and the rest of the world began to awaken, the two brothers got up. Stretching, InuYasha headed back towards the house. Sesshoumaru watched him, smiling. He loved the way the early morning light glinted off his brother's silky, silver hair, shimmering beautifully. He adored the sway of his hips, just a slight movement really, enticing him into hunger. He relished the glow of his sun-kissed skin in the warming day, rose-tinged in the dawn. A smirk spread over the demon lord's face and he lunged forward at his younger brother.

Sango awoke to sounds of commotion outside. Frowning she got up and went to see what was going on. The sight that greeted her was a shock. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, going at it like old times, tooth and claw, chasing each other in blurs of red and white. _Hah…shoulda known they couldn't get along once Naraku was gone…_she thought, shaking her head. _That probably means they never actually completed the mating._ She went inside to get her boomerang and knock some sense into the two of them.

"Miroku, get up! They're fighting…again."

"What? I thought they'd gotten over that."

"I guess without Naraku to unify them, they couldn't keep it together."

"So why are they still together?"

"Action first, questions later. Come on, before one of them gets killed." The two of them came back outside to find InuYasha on top of Sesshoumaru, kissing him hungrily. "….Or not," Sango whispered, wide-eyed. The demon lord now managed to get his hand up to pull the collar of InuYasha's shirt down enough to reveal a black design on the joint between his shoulder and neck, which those long, slender, aristocratic fingers kneaded and stroked lovingly. InuYasha moaned into his mouth, curling his hand into his brother's hair tightly. Miroku cleared his throat loudly and InuYasha snapped back, breaking the kiss. Sesshoumaru shot the monk an irritated glare. "W-what is going on?" Sango demanded. "One might you two are at each other's throats and now you're …getting cozy?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"**That**, demon slayer, was not fighting – it was foreplay," he chuckled. InuYasha punched his arm.

"Whatever it was. I won," he pointed out. Sesshoumaru sat up, grinning.

"Mmm, then I suppose you should get a reward, hm?" InuYasha's cheeks heated up as he stared, eyes transfixed on his mate's mouth. "How do you want your…reward, InuYasha?" He paused for an evil smirk. "Hot and hard and throbbing and **dripping** with need?" he drawled. "Pushed so deep it will make you see stars?"

"Sessh! Stop it!" InuYasha cried, breaking himself from his reverie. "Seriously!"

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing," Sesshoumaru chuckled before leaning up to whisper something in the Hanyou's ear. InuYasha's invented a new shade of red and the boy leapt up off his brother's lap, scrambling to fix his shirt.

"Sessh!"

"Wait…so are you two…I mean you actually…?" Sango stammered. Sesshoumaru stood and nodded.

"Yes, we have both marked and mated each other," he informed them.

"Congratulations."

"Yes, congratulations," Miroku agreed. The InuYoukai inclined his head politely, while his brother, flustered stalked off to hunt.

"He's just shy," Sesshoumaru chuckled. "In all honesty, he's probably just figuring out how to act with you, again, after so long in the palace and after so much has changed."

"Yeah…we really…hah, a lot has changed," Sango sighed. "Did either of you two sleep at all last night?"

"No, we just sat up and watched the stars." He nodded to her and walked off to help InuYasha with the hunting. Sango stared after them. _Well, I guess they're really happy together…weird,_ she mused thoughtfully. _I never would've imagined…Then again, could I have predicted Miroku and me? _(A/N: Everyone else in the entire world: YES! Sango: ~clueless~ Miroku: ~exasperated~)

That day, InuYasha kept busy, visiting Kaede, helping garden, fixing roofs, plowing fields – anything to keep active and hopefully avoid his brother, who flashed him a smirk every time their eyes met. However, that evening, as he sat watching the sunset from atop Sango and Miroku's house, Sesshoumaru found him. The demon lord landed lightly be him and sat down next to him. He'd been holding back all day, and wasn't about to let this chance go. Eagerly, he leaned over and pressed his lips to InuYasha's his eyes fluttering shut. Much to his satisfaction, his younger brother responded to the kiss, deepening it by opening his mouth for Sesshoumaru's invading tongue.

"S-Sessh…" he panted lightly. "We can't…here…" The older brother pulled away, confused.

"Why not? If you're quiet…" The Hanyou cuffed him over the head none-too-gently, pulling a quick scowl.

"Moron! You'd break the freaking house! Horny bastard…" Then he chuckled lightly, showing he wasn't really angry, and offered his mate a sly smirk. "Besides, how would I keep quiet when **Lord** Sesshoumaru, the Great Dog Demon, Lord of the West promised me…what was it? You were going to give it to me so hard and long I would go hoarse screaming your name and wouldn't be able to walk for a week?" Sesshoumaru lifted an interested brow.

"So you're not averse to the idea?"

"N-no. I mean yes! I mean…ugh! Sessh…stop teasing me!"

"I tried very hard to stop teasing you and just get to the action, but **you're** the one prolonging this and dodging me all day." The demon lord stood and scooped up his lover, planting a firm kiss on his forehead. Without further warning, he rushed them back into the nearby forest, stopping in front of the Tree of Ages.

"Here?" InuYasha asked incredulously, lifting a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru replied before melding their mouths together and pinning him back against the tree. "I've missed…being able to do this, Yasha," he panted between kisses.

"I-idiot…we just did it…like…two days ago, before we left," the younger retorted, his voice losing its conviction.

"Far too long." Sesshoumaru's mouth found his brother's neck and began to suck harshly while his fingers sought to undo clothing. "Kami, Inu, you're the one teasing me. You do everything you know turns me on…and then deny me my satisfaction."

"S-since when have I denied you…ahh…anything?" Sesshoumaru's tongue skimmed over the mating mark. "Right there…Sessh." The demon lord relented, returning to the spot to nibble, lick, and suck there thoroughly. He grumbled inwardly as he fumbled twice with InuYasha's kimono top before managing to get it off. The haori went faster and then the hakama and fundoshi. He grinned as he felt his brother struggling with the ties on his armor. "Ru! You need…to wear less clothes! Too many…ties." The demon disengaged long enough to divest quickly and bring his body back to that of his lover.

"InuYasha…how does it feel…knowing you're going to be…pierced…on this tree…again…by the one you love?" Sesshoumaru purred. He found his head yanked down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"It **feels** like you're taking too long about it, Aniki. So just hurry up and get this **started** already!" he whined. The demon lord ground their hips together, smirking.

"Tell me what you want."

"I just did!"

"Tell me you want my huge, thick, throbbing cock buried deep inside of you." InuYasha's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hell, no. I am not saying that. Just put it in, already. I may be **your** uke, Sessh, but I am **not** going to be your submissive, little mate." He ran his fingers down Sesshoumaru's body before taking his arousal in one hand, causing the older to gasp and throw his head back.

"InuYasha! Oh…yes…"

"It will feel even better…**Aniki**…once you get it inside of me."

"You're…unusually aggressive today."

"Usually, you don't hold out on me long enough for me to need to be aggressive." Sesshoumaru chuckled. True, after the first few days of their mating had passed and the herbs took effect – during which he didn't touch InuYasha at all – he had attacked InuYasha once – maybe even twice – a day. Not that the Hanyou minded in the least. Even when he protested, which was only when they were about to do it somewhere particularly embarrassing, he secretly craved it, too. Hence, two days of no sex had him pretty desperate.

"Hm…maybe I should do this more often."

"Don't. Even. Joke." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You like sex with me that much?" He was surprised when InuYasha took his face in his hands, staring seriously up at him, stopping all his other movements.

"Sessh…sex with you makes me feel like the world is perfect…so please…please don't deny me anymore." Sesshoumaru nodded, kissed him chastely, and lifted InuYasha a bit, trapping him up against the tree. The younger brother wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and his legs around his waist, nodding. And without further ado, the demon lord pushed into him in one, long thrust. Sometimes, he took time to prepare his brother, but it wasn't necessary, considering InuYasha's demon blood healed him up from any potential injuries, and right now, they were both too desperate to care about the pain – which wasn't all that much compared to what the Hanyou had gotten used to. Once fully in however, he stayed still, waiting for InuYasha's signal.

"I love you," he whispered against his mate's neck, kissing it lightly. "I love you so much more than I can even begin to articulate. Kami, I love you so much it hurts…and it's wonderful." The younger kissed him gently.

"I love you, too. And I would really love it…if you would move, now." Sesshoumaru complied, starting slow and gentle and gradually increasing speed and strength until he was hammering into the boy, his breath coming in harsh pants between low groans. InuYasha, as vocal as ever, cried out with every thrust. He shouted particularly loud when the demon lord struck his prostate. "Ah! Oh…Sessh! There!" Again, total compliance, he struck that spot over and over and over. After all, who was he to deny his beloved mate? "S-so good! Oh, Ru! Oh! Ungh…please! More! Harder!" Tears of pleasure had welled up in the Hanyou's eyes and now trickled down his cheeks as he writhed as best he could from his position against the tree. His claws raked through his lover's hair before dropping to his arms to find those crimson stripes and begin to stroke them.

"Inu…Yasha…Kami, you're wonderful." They slowly slid to the ground, ending with InuYasha on his back, his lips lifted to meet Sesshoumaru's thrusts. The demon lord felt a heel sliding up his spine, rolling over each vertebra until it reached the back of his neck and pulled inward. "You are lucky…to be so lithe…that you can perform a maneuver…like that one," he breathed, lowering his head by the foot's guidance to kiss InuYasha deeply. _He's so flexible. It's really amazing,_ he thought distractedly as their kiss grew sloppy and wet. He licked a trail of saliva down from his lover's mouth, to his chin, to his neck, ending to swirl over the mating mark. The pleasure the Hanyou was feeling resonated in him through his own mating mark, driving him almost senseless with pleasure.

"S-so close!" InuYasha keened. "Sessh…please! SESSHOUMARU!" he screamed, releasing all over their stomachs and chests. The demon lord love, love **loved** it when InuYasha screamed his full name, like that. It pushed him over the edge, as well, and he spilled his seed deep into his lover's body.

"InuYasha," he groaned, rocking gently, riding out his high. "Kami, say my name again," he whispered, once he finally caught his breath, again.

"Sesshoumaru," the Hanyou panted in his ear, going completely limp. "Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Kami, I love you so much." They lay there for a long time, both just enjoying the glow of warmth and pleasure surrounding them. Then, at last, Sesshoumaru pulled out, drawing a disappointed whimper from his mate.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Sleepily, the half demon mumbled some protest, so his brother scooped him up and carried him off to wash up. Smiling at the sleeping for in his arms, he chuckled softly. _Well, I think I managed to make you forget about those stupid ningens for a while,_ he thought triumphantly.

* * *

Eh, sorry y'all. I'm kind of a perv. Three out of four chapters with smutty scenes...These two are like bunnies! Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing, all!


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha glared at his image in the mirror as he fumbled clumsily with the expensive, many-layered outfit his brother was making him wear. Blue had never been his color, in his opinion – and light blue at that…he felt like it was so girly. At least they weren't making him wear a woman's kimono. He wouldn't have put it past that kinky bastard he called a mate. A pair of long, slender hands brushed his away and adjusted the outfit, perfecting the ties swiftly.

"You look exquisite," a soft, sensual mouth purred in his ear. "Just delectable, you know." InuYasha sighed.

"We just got these on, Sessh…let's not go tempting anyone to take them all off, again." He chuckled, turned, and gaped. Sesshoumaru was not dressed in his usual outfit. He was dressed in an elegant, royal blue and gold kimono with a dark green obi. And he looked…amazing. _I mean, he always looks amazing, but I really don't know that I'll be able to keep my hands to myself,_ InuYasha thought, trying his absolute best not to drool.

"Oh, I am so screwed…" he whispered, his ears pressing back against his head. Sesshoumaru smirked and kissed him softly.

"Well, that's the truth," he whispered. "I take it you see something you like?" The younger nodded mutely, his eyes wide, trying to take in all of his brother at once.

"There is only one other outfit I like on you more, in fact," he commented. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened.

"Oh? And what outfit would that be?"

"The one only I ever get to see."

"Mmm…well I'll be sure to wear it just for you, later tonight." The demon lord winked flirtatiously. "Come on, we don't want to be late. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave, right?"

"Right." InuYasha's eyes fixated on his mate's hips as he headed to the door. He licked his lips unconsciously and followed his brother, forcing his gaze elsewhere. They left their guest room at Eiji's manor and headed down the halls towards the dining room. "This is stupid, you know that, right?"

"I know what you think about this, InuYasha. I took your views into careful consideration, because you are my mate, and then promptly decided to ignore them, on this issue," Sesshoumaru replied. The Hanyou scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes. They stopped outside the room. "Now look at me." InuYasha obeyed.

"What?"

"When we go in there. You don't say anything, you defer to me – get it? If you can help it, you don't even look at anyone. You stay right by my side and you do **nothing** without my say-so. You keep your emotions off your face as much as possible. Okay?" InuYasha frowned. "No, no. Emotionless."

"Sessh…" The demon lord kissed him softly.

"Please…InuYasha. Try. For me?" The half demon leaned up and kissed him before nuzzling under his chin.

"For you. Because I love you very, very much." Sesshoumaru smiled and nuzzled his ear before whispering into it.

"Good boy…I'll be sure to reward thoroughly you for your hard work." InuYasha rolled his eyes and then did his best imitation of his older brother's impassive mask. "Perfect." Wiping the smile completely off his face, leaving only bored disinterest, Sesshoumaru opened the door and led his mate in, keeping his arm firmly wrapped around the younger's waist. As expected, people stared and whispered and shot the Hanyou dirty glances. The InuYoukai felt his insides clench with the urge to put every last one of those disrespectful morons in their places, but on the outside, he was perfectly calm other than a minute tightening of his hand.

"Welcome!" Eiji greeted them, standing. "Thank you for coming, and congratulations on your mating." Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"Thank you for having us. It was hour honor to come." The three of them sat down, Sesshoumaru in between the Dragon Lord and InuYasha.

"I heard about the antics of Princess Fumiko. I apologize profusely." InuYasha scanned the room, promptly tuning out the conversation. His nose and ears twitched and a shiver ran down his spine. Everyone here was a dragon demon and every single one of them looked completely hostile, even if they hid it behind smiles. He could see right through that. The way they clenched their jaws looking at him and curled their fingers into fists. He whined slightly in the Inu language to get Sesshoumaru's attention, which he had immediately.

*What is it?* the demon lord replied in a soft growl. InuYasha glanced around at the room, one more time, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Suspicions confirmed, he returned his gaze to Sesshoumaru's.

*This is not a celebratory dinner. This is about to turn into a bloodbath.*He responded in a series of yips, growls, and barks. *Every single last one of these demons is about ready to attack me. My guess is they put something in the food and wine that's meant to slow us down or even knock us out entirely.* Sesshoumaru glanced down at his untouched food and glass of wine, weighing his options.

"Is everything alright?" Eiji asked.

"Yes, my mate was just feeling uncomfortable. He's not used to social settings yet. Will you give me a moment?" Eiji nodded and Sesshoumaru leaned close to whisper in InuYasha's ear, even though he was speaking in the InuYoukai language.

*Don't panic. I believe you, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or myself. Don't eat any of the food or drink anything, yet, and I'll try to talk us out of it. If that doesn't work, you have free reign to use as much force as you think is necessary to defend yourself. Now, pretend like I was just comforting you.* InuYasha nodded and smiled a little bashfully before shyly pressing a kiss up to Sesshoumaru's lips. The demon lord froze. _That's the first time…he's kissed me in public, like that…_ he thought, somewhat dazedly. He could feel the younger's embarrassment through their bond, but it did very little to overshadow his own exuberance and pride. He fought down the urge to grin like an idiot and turned back to Eiji.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. You were saying?"

"I was asking you to please eat and make yourself at home."

"Actually, neither my mate nor I are particularly hungry. I don't think we'll eat anything – if that's fine by you."

"Some sake then? It's the finest."

"I'm afraid not. InuYasha is very much against alcohol, even in formal occasions." Silence and it seemed as if the whole room was sharing a glance. _Well, I guess InuYasha was right. Then again, his combat instincts and ability to sense danger has always been impeccable; I suppose that's because he needed those senses to survive, when he was younger._

"You know, Lord Sesshoumaru…I really…really wish…I didn't have to do this," Eiji murmured. Suddenly, the whole room burst into action as every demon in the room attacked their guests, and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were instantly on their feet, back to back.

"I told you I should have worn my Fire Rat kimono!" InuYasha snarled, blocking a clawed hand and returning with a slash of his own.

"You didn't have to be involved in this, Lord Sesshoumaru," Eiji declared. "You'd have been nice and unconscious for the whole thing, and then you'd have been free to mate Fumiko. But you just **couldn't** cooperate, could you?"

"You **do** realize you're trying to kill my mate?" the demon lord replied, slashing with his Light Whip. "Reasoning with me is probably not a sound strategy."

"We've got you outnumbered pretty badly!" Eiji warned.

"And yet somehow InuYasha and I still have you outmatched." Sesshoumaru slipped Bakusaiga from his obi and offered it to his mate. "Go ahead and use that, InuYasha."

"I don't need your sword! I can protect myself!"

"Just use it. You didn't bring Tetsaiga-"

"Because you told me not to!"

"Because you coming in here armed was a sure way to lead to a fight."

"Yeah, well, like I told you, there's a fight happening either way, in case you didn't notice, **Princess**!" Sesshoumaru growled, his aura flaring.

*InuYasha! Take the sword, now!* He was mildly surprised when that seemed to do the trick, and his mate took the sword and attacked with renewed vigor. He hadn't thought an order would work with InuYasha.

The fight lasted about fifteen minutes and then it was over with Sesshoumaru's claws locked around Eiji's throat…which was unattached from the rest of his body. He dropped it and flicked blood from his claws, turning to his brother. A quick scan and a deep inhalation informed him that his beloved was not injured or bleeding, at all, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The Hanyou handed him his sword back.

"I only went with that, because I didn't want to argue about it in the middle of a fight, and it's hard to turn down your worry, okay. Not because you ordered me, like that."

"I know, InuYasha. I don't presume to be able to order you to do anything. I just…I…" Sesshoumaru let out a deep breath.

"You wanted to protect me…even if your hands were too full to actually protect me. I get it. Let's get out of here." Sesshoumaru nodded and they left the destroyed room. "We should hightail it out of here before more guards arrive." Again, the demon lord nodded. He gathered his lover in his arms, surrounded them in his Ki, and whisked them away. He stopped by their room to gather their things and then they left again, headed into the mountains a bit away to find a nice cave to stay the night.

Once they'd settled down, InuYasha sighed, glancing at his brother, who seemed deep in thought. Part of him said it was best not to disturb him. The other really wanted to get rid of the silence. He cleared his throat.

"Are they going to start a war over this?"

"…No. No they won't. We took out a whole room of them, including their leader…in fifteen minutes. Besides, you already killed Ryuukotsusei, who was really the most powerful demon they had in their clan.(A/N: Thanks for reminding me of that, Peya Luna!) They were stupid to even challenge you in the first place. No one is going to start a war over them being idiots and getting themselves killed."

"What were you thinking about…before I interrupted you?"

"Hm…nothing important…politics…how to deal with other people who want to separate us. We can just go killing them all, if we want, I suppose, but it would be better, I think, to somehow gain their approval. Maybe this will have proved to them how worthy you are…they should already know how worthy you are, as you defeated Naraku, but they're stubborn fools. I'm just…I'm sick of people looking down on you. I'm tired of those dirty glares and mouthed threats – you think I don't notice? I'm tired of you always ignoring them and pretending like they don't exist and not telling me about these kinds of things. I'm tired of having to deal with all of that. I'm just…I'm just tired…" InuYasha crawled over to him and began to undress him slowly, not even trying to be seductive about it.

"I'm just getting off the outer layers for you. You're going to sleep tonight, okay?" InuYasha assured him. "You work very hard." He kissed his lover's neck. "And I love you very much." Another kiss. "And I worry about you, too." Sesshoumaru smiled a little, shifting so the outer layers of his outfit could fall away. "Thank you." His own, slender fingers began to work on InuYasha's clothes. Finally, the two managed to get down to just their hakama. "I told you, Sessh…that was way too many layers."

"Mhm. This is…not how I wanted tonight to go…at all."

"I know, you wanted tonight to be along the lines of screwing me senseless. It's okay. You need the sleep, and I don't mind just cuddling, every once in a while." Creating a bed of their clothes and Sesshoumaru's pelt the two lay down, wrapping each other in their arms. This time, it was InuYasha that hummed softly and combed his fingers through his older brother's hair and waited for him to fall asleep. And once he did fall asleep – which took some time – he smiled and kissed that smooth, pale forehead. "I love you, Aniki. I'm so sorry for making your life harder on you, I am…but I'm too selfish to let you go. So instead I'll just stay by your side and protect you, too, when you need it. Okay?" he whispered. Sesshoumaru cuddled deeper into his embrace, which he took to mean "okay." He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply into his mate's hair…and waited for sunrise.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I appreciate your reviews, if you want to give them. Oh, I forgot to mention, I originally called Takeo a hawk demon. Note, I believe I changed that to a Fox Demon. I totally forgot he was giving fox-magic lessons to Shippo (according to the first in this series). Anyways...sorry for forgetting about that earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha sat on his bed, staring at the bottle of herbs. A deep sigh escaped his lips, and he set it back in his nightstand drawer. As he slid the drawer shut, he realized his hands were shaking and he quickly clenched them to hide it. Sesshoumaru came in.

"InuYasha," he called softly. The Hanyou looked up, trying to suppress his anxiety, and flashed his brother a smile. "I can feel how nervous you are. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I was just thinking…about you know, how quiet things got after we took out Eiji and his tribe. I mean, nothing's happened for two weeks. No one even says anything to me, anymore. And I was thinking it felt like the calm before the storm," he invented. _I want this,_ he told himself. And it was true. But that didn't mean that the idea didn't scare him, anyways. Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to him, hugging him.

"It's not, Yasha," he whispered into his mate's ear. "You proved to them…that you're just as worthy as anyone else. And even if they still don't like you, they realize there's nothing that they can do about it, because I would rather die than lose you." InuYasha nuzzled his older brother's neck, dropping a few kisses along the gentle slope leading to his shoulder.

"Aniki…will you make love to me tonight?" he asked, feeling suddenly shy. Sesshoumaru's heart fluttered and he tipped back InuYasha's head to kiss him softly, one hand smoothing through his brother's hair while the other found the small of his back and drew him nearer. He kept the kiss perfectly soft and chaste, trying to pour as much love into the caress while keeping it a far cry from hunger. He wanted his brother to know that he wanted him for more than sex. He wanted InuYasha to stay by his side, to share his joys and his troubles, to hold and to love, to laugh cry with, to protect and be protected by…he wanted him for life. And that kiss conveyed all those feelings and then some.

_I love you, InuYasha, not just your body…I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your warmth and your passion and your strength. I love the confident grin you show off. And I love the soft, timid part of you that only I ever get to see. I love the way you aren't afraid to speak your mind. I love the way you whisper softly in my ear that I'm the only one you've ever loved, like this. I love the strong beat of your heart and the soft sighs of your breath. I love everything about you so much I can't even begin to describe it in words._

That was what his kiss said, and InuYasha's lips responded in kind, giving Sesshoumaru everything he loved about InuYasha and professing his own feelings for his older brother. It was a kiss that, to Sesshoumaru, somehow contained the Hanyou's essence in the truest of forms. And when it ended, it left a warm, sweet taste in their mouths. Clothing slid sensually to the ground and lay discarded and completely forgotten, leaving bodies bare except for each other's scents. The younger lay back with a soft sigh as his brother climbed to hover over him. Those strong, calloused fingers wandered their way into Sesshoumaru's hair, linking there gently. The demon lord reciprocated by sliding his hands down his lover's sides to his hips, pausing there to rub small circles, and then back up again to cradle his neck and cheek while he lowered for another long, slow kiss. They broke and InuYasha tipped back his head to allow his older brother to pay careful attention his throat.

"InuYasha," he breathed softly. "Let me worship you." The only reply was a soft moan of appreciation. And worship InuYasha he did. He paid homage to his shoulders and collar bone and whispered sweet prayer-kisses to his chest and etched his praises into his stomach and hips with a soft, adoring tongue. He clung to every moan and whimper – his gospel – allowing his mate – his god – to tell him exactly what he wanted through them. A soft gasp meant, "You hit a sensitive spot, do that again." Whereas a low, throaty moan meant, "This is feeling incredible." And a high, keening whimper meant, "As great at this feels, I need you somewhere else," and the hands in his hair would gently guide him to wherever he was needed. Somewhere in the back of his brain, Sesshoumaru noticed that his brother never moved him to his now-erect member, instead seeming to delight in the soft, teasing foreplay he was raining down on the over-sensitized body beneath him. Now InuYasha gave a soft groan, spreading his legs a little wider: "I'm ready for you to take me, Aniki."

One of Sesshoumaru's hands reached over to the nightstand to find the bottle of oil they kept there. Nimble fingers uncorked it and the demon lord sat up to pour it over his fingers, coating them generously and allowing the excess to drip down onto his lover's stomach. InuYasha shivered slightly at the cool liquid that pooled on his stomach. The demon lord now put aside the bottle and brought his oiled fingers to InuYasha's entrance while his free hand massaged the oil into the smooth, flat planes of his stomach. He rubbed against that puckered hole for a moment before pressing one finger inside.

"Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha gave a soft sigh, lifting his legs to rest them on his older brother's shoulders. The InuYoukai took that as a sign to push his finger deeper – as far as it would go – and begin to stretch his brother. After a while of doing just this, he added a second finger, glancing up at the younger's face. The Hanyou had his eyes half-closed with pleasure, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his cheeks flushed with desire. His hands, having left Sesshoumaru's hair when he'd gone to fetch the oil, were now above his head, gripping loosely at the headboard of the canopied bed. He his breath came in soft, trembling gasps, causing his chest to rise and fall deeply.

"InuYasha, you're so beautiful," Sesshoumaru breathed. The demon lord now started scissoring his fingers until he felt it was safe to add a third. Pushing the last finger in, he moved one to find his mate's prostate.

"Ah…oh…th-there."

"Mhm." He kept one finger rubbing up against that bundle of nerves while the other two stretched the boy as much as he could. "Ready?" he asked, though he already could tell from the way InuYasha kept squirming and tossing his head that he was. Withdrawing his fingers, he placed the head of his weeping member at the Hanyou's entrance. Leaning up to kiss InuYasha and resting on his forearms on either side of his lover's head, he slowly began to push into the smaller male. Inch by inch he slid in, eliminating as much pain as possible until at last he was sheathed fully inside his mate. Unlike their usual copulation, this time was not just sex. It wasn't hard and fast and needy but just the opposite. It was slow, patient, gentle. His own arousal completely forgotten, on the rare occasions they "made love" instead of "had sex" Sesshoumaru focused solely on treating InuYasha like he was made of glass and giving him long, slow pleasure.

"Sesshoumaru…" The demon lord smiled at the softly panted word and pulled out before slowly gliding back in. The excess preparation – they often did it without any preparing at all – made the first few thrusts much easier than they usually were and allowed Sesshoumaru to remain gentle. With each penetration, he kissed the younger boy and rocked a little deeper into him, rubbing up against his prostate. The Hanyou brought his hands back down, one to rub small circles against Sesshoumaru's cheek markings while the other stroked down the length of a red slash on his bicep. The demon lord choked down a moan of pleasure. "No, let me…hear you…" the younger whispered, and Sesshoumaru complied, groaning softly.

"Inu…Yasha…" he whispered. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," InuYasha replied softly. "I love you more than anything so please…fill me all the way up tonight." And those sweet, sensual words pushed Sesshoumaru over the edge. And his hot seed washing over InuYasha's insides brought the Hanyou to his own completion. The both groaned each other's names and continued to rock gently until they both came down from their highs. They kissed again, deeply this time, but still without any urgency. At last their mouths parted and Sesshoumaru pulled out of InuYasha to lie down beside him.

"Is that what you wanted?" The Hanyou sat up on his elbow.

"Yes. Sessh. But I…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" The nervousness was back, Sesshoumaru could feel it.

"It's been a little over a week since I've taken any of my herbs." The demon lord's eyes widened slightly. "I just wanted you to know. I…I want to be pupped…I mean I…I'm nervous, but I want it…badly. Taking the herbs even this long…part of it felt wrong." Now a bright red blush painted InuYasha's cheeks, but his voice lifted with confidence, probably to make himself feel a little less embarrassed. "So you have to promise to give it your best until I get pregnant, okay?" Sesshoumaru smirked widely at the implications of that and kissed his brother.

"Oh I understand, my love. I will do everything in my power to make sure you get pupped. I think we should get started right away." And with that, he pounced on the younger…

InuYasha awoke the next morning to find his head on Sesshoumaru's chest, his limbs tangled with the demon's. Groaning slightly, he sat up, stretching. His spine popped as he arched his back and yawned. It wasn't often the soreness lasted through to the next morning.

"Wow…Sessh…" he muttered. The demon lord smirked, keeping his eyes shut, and pulled InuYasha back down.

"You're no doubt sore, so why don't you just rest. I feel like cuddling, anyways," he murmured. The Hanyou rolled his eyes and settled down more comfortably.

"So lazy."

"Judging from how hard I worked last night, that statement is completely without base." InuYasha flushed again, rolling his eyes.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Don't talk about it like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Fine. I won't talk about it like that, my love. But only if you let me cuddle as long as I want this morning." InuYasha chuckled lightly. "What?"

"It's just funny…to hear you use that word…cuddle. You act so stoic around everyone else, it's kind of strange to see you act any differently."

"This is my reserved-for-InuYasha side."

"I'm glad…that I'm the only one to ever get to see you, like this."

"You're the only one to get to see me in a lot of ways. Like flushed with passion, out of breath and bare body trembling as I thrust deeply in-"

"Enough! I get it! As glad as I am that I only ever get to see you like that, I also don't need to hear it out loud." Sesshoumaru chuckled but complied to his lover's wishes, again. "Hey…how long do you think it'll be until we find out if I'm…you know…p-pregnant?"

"Are you still nervous after all you said, last night,"

"O-of course, I am! I'm the one that has to carry and birth and nurse the pup! It's kind of…scary." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and kissed his mate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that it wasn't. Of course it's going to make you nervous – it would make anyone nervous. I don't know how long it will be, but I suppose soon we'll be able to sense it's aura. We should really talk to Takeo about this, you know."

"I know, but…it's so embarrassing."

"Do you want me to talk to him on my own and tell you what he says?"

"No…No I want to be there. I just…" InuYasha buried his face in Sesshoumaru's chest to hide the red flare in his cheeks.

"I know. It's okay, my love."

"What if I'm no good at this? What if I let it get hurt or something? What if-?"

"Shhh…you'll do fine. Don't worry. Shhhhh…I'll be right here with you the whole time, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you…InuYasha. I mean…I feel like…I get the easy job, in this one. You're the one that has to change where you're living and deal with these stuck up aristocrat demons hating you, and now you're the one that's going to bear our child…"

"Sessh…don't do this. It's hard, yeah, but it's worth it, and you have and will continue to have obstacles to deal with, too. For instance, it's actually **you** who has to deal with the aristocrats, and I've heard that pregnancy can make people horrible to live with, and you're constantly supporting me, so…it's not so bad…on my side. I get a home, someone who loves me, I get to be safe and secure on my human nights. I have plenty to eat and if I ever get restless, I get to go stretch my legs outside these gates. What more could I ask for." Sesshoumaru kissed him deeply, smiling.

"Okay, then. I'm glad you're happy." They lay there in silence for a long, long while, just enjoying the lazy morning. But around noon, they had to get up, wash off, and get dressed to go see Takeo. He listened patiently as InuYasha took about five minutes to stutter out that he had stopped taking the herbs and that he wanted to know what the pregnancy would be like, and how they would know when he was pregnant.

"Well, firstly, congratulations, my lord, on your decision." Before he could get further, Shippo came skipping in.

"InuYasha! I thought I smelled you in here! What can I do for you?" he asked, grinning like an idiot. The Hanyou flushed a little.

"Nothing, now scram!" he snapped. Shippo blinked, his good mood disappearing. "S-sorry, this is just, um, it's an adult thing, okay?" Appeased, Shippo nodded and left.

"You should be able to sense the baby's aura about three weeks after conception, however, Sesshoumaru, you will be able to smell a change in InuYasha's scent within a week after conception. He'll smell sweeter and probably a little more enticing." Sesshoumaru lifted a skeptical brow.

"The first part I can believe, the second…"

"Sessh!" InuYasha grumbled, causing the demon lord to smirk.

"Around the time that you start being able to sense the pup's aura, InuYasha will probably start eating more than he usually does." Sesshoumaru again raised a brow in disbelief, but kept his mouth shut, this time. "And will most likely feel the need to sleep every night at least a few hours." This bit of information was directed very pointedly at Sesshoumaru, who nodded a little ruefully. "He may experience morning sickness and will most definitely have mood swings. Sesshoumaru, it's your job to keep him as happy as you can – not that you need me to tell you that – but there will be days when you simply can't appease him. Also, he may develop some strange cravings. All of that is perfectly normal. He should start to show about two months into his pregnancy. Now…for InuYoukai, the pregnancy lasts usually about six months. During those six months, I must have biweekly examinations of InuYasha and the pup, just to ensure that they're both healthy and well. I can also give InuYasha some herbs that will help moderate his symptoms a little, if he gets morning sickness, though there is very little I can do for the rest. Does that answer all your questions?"

"…For now," Sesshoumaru decided, glancing over to see if InuYasha objected. The Hanyou, however, just shook his head.

"Good. Let me know if there are any developments."

"Of course. Now, InuYasha, I have some work to do." The demon lord's mate nodded and Sesshoumaru walked off. InuYasha turned his gaze back to Takeo.

"Is there something else, InuYasha?"

"What about my human nights?" he asked. Takeo frowned slight and shook her head, pressing his lips together.

"I don't know. I've never actually dealt with a pregnant Hanyou before. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay…" InuYasha let out a deep sigh.

"Are you alright?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah." And with that, the half demon turned and left, his brows creased in contemplation.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face deep into his sleeping mate's shoulder. Takeo had, of course, been right, he could smell the sweetness in InuYasha's scent a lot more potently, now. He moaned softly in appreciation opened his mouth to caress that pale flesh with his tongue. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he yanked back.

"InuYasha!" The Hanyou's eyes cracked open and then widened. "I can sense it…" InuYasha sat up and laid a hand on his still-flat stomach.

"Yeah…me too. Oh, God, Sessh…there's no ignoring it now. All the symptoms… constantly being hungry, being tired all the time, the change in my scent…" He exhaled deeply. His older brother took his hand and kissed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…we should…tell Takeo."

"We should." Sesshoumaru ducked his head to kiss his mate's stomach and then got up and threw a robe on, tying it securely about his waist. "I'll go fetch him." And with that, the demon lord walked off. InuYasha sat up against the headboard, pulled he sheets up to his hips. His visits with Takeo were always so uncomfortable. The old demon rarely said much during his examinations, which mainly consisted of him skimming his hands over InuYasha's body. It wasn't something he was used to – anyone but Sessh touching him or seeing him naked.

"Congratulations, My Lord," the healer's voice preceded him as he spoke to Sesshoumaru. "I wish you and your family the best of prosperities." The two came into the room and Takeo smiled widely. "Well, InuYasha, shall we have a look?"

"If you must." Takeo walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands started at the tips of InuYasha's ears and migrated downwards, brushing lightly over him in almost nonexistent touches , down his neck, shoulder, chest to his stomach, where they settled more firmly, cool and smooth against his heated skin. The healer now closed his eyes and leaned in close placing his ear right on InuYasha's stomach. The Hanyou shifted uncomfortably but made no other protest, instead choosing to send a long, pleading glance at his brother, who just blew a kiss at him. At length the healer sat up with a small smile.

"Well, you **do** smell heavenly," he confirmed with a chuckle. "And indeed, you have been pupped. Congratulations, My Lords. The pup seems to be healthy, as does InuYasha." Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to sit next to InuYasha. His hand reached over to rub his mate's thigh comfortingly.

"Thank you, Takeo. We'll tell you if anything happens."

"And I'll be in for bi-weekly visits. Oh…and I've been doing some research."

"About?"

"About InuYasha's human nights." Suddenly, they all became very, very somber. Takeo sighed heavily. "It's not going to be easy. InuYasha's youkai is going to want to cling to him, and it's going to need to do that, if the pup is to survive. However, the only way it will have the strength to do that is if it can draw power from an outside source, most preferably – Sesshoumaru. On these nights, InuYasha will be extremely weak and it is best if you two stay…well…connected…as much as possible – do you catch my meaning?"

"Yes, we get it," InuYasha cut in. "Basically, I'll be like some helpless bitch who can't do anything without the help of her man."

"InuYasha, it's not like that," Sesshoumaru whispered, shooting his mate a frown.

"Isn't it? I mean, seriously, he's telling us that basically, if you don't stay **inside** me the entire night, our pup is going to die!" InuYasha swore.

"That's not what I said – I said that's what's most **preferable**. That's the only way I can **guarantee** the pup's survival – and your own, InuYasha. It is possible – even if not probable – that your Youkai could hold on based on your own willpower or simply by being **near** Sesshoumaru, but I didn't think it was a risk you should take."

"Dammit! I can't even carry our pup!"

"InuYasha! Calm down! It's not…it's not like you're not strong enough or anything."

"That's exactly what it is, and you know it, Ru!"

"My Lord-" Takeo began.

"Unless you've got more information, get out!" InuYasha snapped. The healer glanced at Sesshoumaru, who nodded, before standing, bowing, and leaving. The door clicked shut behind him and InuYasha groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"InuYasha…you're more than capable of protecting yourself, our pup, even me. You know that," Sesshoumaru murmured, crawling up onto the bed to sit fully in front of his mate. He took his face between his hands, forcing their eyes to meet and lock. "This isn't a judge of your personal strength…it's alright to need me…as much as I need you."

"Y-you don't need me! You always…you always can handle everything yourself!"

"That's not true! InuYasha I would cease to exist, without you. I need you every moment, just to keep having the strength to go on living. You give that to me. I needed you when we fought Naraku. I need you when I face those nobles and the council and anyone else. I need you so much more than you could ever imagine." He leaned in and kissed InuYasha softly.

"Stop it! You always do that!" the Hanyou growled, yanking away.

"Do what?" his hurt lover demanded.

"Try to brush by everything by kissing me!" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"That's because I don't know how else to tell you how much I love you. I'm not trying to brush by anything. I'm trying to tell you how sincere I am."

"Sessh…I feel horrible." Tears welled up in InuYasha's eyes. "I thought I could do this…you know…carry our pups. But instead…I can't do anything, on my own."

"Firstly, that's not true, secondly…part of being mates is sharing the burden. I can't do anything without you. Inu…please…" A tear rolled down his cheek and Sesshoumaru swept it away with his thumb.

"I don't want the pup to get hurt! It's so stupid…my body can't even support it…all the time. What's the point of being able to bear children if I can't even protect them while they're inside of me?!" Now more tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I feel so worthless." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother, pulling him practically into his lap in a tight embrace. Silent sobs shook the younger bother as he cried into his brother's shoulder. Sesshoumaru rubbed his back. "I feel so out of control. I know I'm overreacting, but I just…I j-just can't help it!"

"Shhh…it's just the hormones. It's all part of the pregnancy. I'm sorry, Yasha. I'm so sorry you have to endure this," the demon lord murmured gently. They sat in each others arms for a long while, until the Hanyou was all cried out and he sat back, feeling a little more reasonable.

"I just…I guess it just makes me feel…weak, you know? I hate feeling weak."

"You're not weak. Kami, Yasha…you're so strong it takes my breath away and awes me all the time. And you're the only one…who can't see how strong you are."

"Thanks. Let's go get breakfast…" The two of them got up and dressed for the day. "It's going to be weird…once I start showing, you know?"

"I know, but I don't think you'll be any less beautiful for it."

"Stop treating me like a girl…"

"I'm not treating you like a girl. I'm treating you like the man I love," Sesshoumaru replied. "And I will continue to treat you as such." The two of them headed to the dining room, falling silent. The demon lord sneaked a glance at his brother to see a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He smirked and reached over to cup his cheek.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the half demon grumbled.

"Sorry, you had something on your face."

"Oh, shut up." The younger brother, with much difficulty, finally managed to conquer his blush – a skill he'd learned since moving in with Sesshoumaru – grabbed the demon lord's hand, and dragged him off to breakfast. They sat down together, InuYasha so close to his brother it was borderline snuggling. Sesshoumaru lifted a curious brow. He wasn't upset, merely surprised. InuYasha wasn't big into public displays of affection, even when only the servants were around.

"Are you alright?"

"I just…feel like being close to you. I want to be completely enveloped in your scent…it's so comforting, and I'm…I'm scared." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It's perfectly acceptable for a pregnant mate to sit in his or her mate's lap…if you want," he offered a little hesitantly, unsure of how InuYasha would react. He received a cuff in the back of the head.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not a kid!"

"I was never implying you were." The half demon grumbled something under his breath and began to eat. His older brother watched in slight amusement as he consumed about twice as much as he normally did in probably what was half the time it normally took. He smothered a chuckle and patted InuYasha's head. "Don't make yourself sick eating too much."

"I won't. Geeze, are you calling me fat?"

"No, InuYasha. I'm not."

"…Do you think I'm being too sensitive?"

"No." By this point, it was all Sesshoumaru could do to keep from laughing, but had a feeling that would **not** help settle his mate's insecurities.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey…you know, when I start to show…I mean…I'm going to get…fat…"

"It's not fat, InuYasha. It's just…pregnant."

"Right, easy for you to say."

"InuYasha, one, it's temporary, and two, I will always love you, no matter how you look. Okay?" The Hanyou swallowed hard and then nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I'm being weird."

"You're not. It's okay to be nervous and insecure about this. In fact, it makes me feel a little better that you're taking this so seriously, and I…I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

"Of course. We're going to be parents…and my beloved mate is pregnant. How could I not be nervous?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know, if you need anything, I am at your beck and call, my love. Even if it seems like something stupid or small or silly or anything like that, I want you to tell me. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure, Sessh. Next time I prick my finger I'll let you know," InuYasha teased.

"Do, please…so I can kiss it better."

"Oh, stop being so silly."

"I mean it, though…if you need anything…"

"I'll be sure to call for you. You can rest assured I'll sit in the middle of our room and throw a tantrum until you get there to fix whatever it is, okay?" the half demon chuckled. Sesshoumaru seized his hand and kissed it, pressing his lips hard against those worn knuckles.

"Yes. I'll be glad if you do just that." (A/N: Oh, poor Sessh…you have NO idea…)


	8. Chapter 8

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha screamed at the absolute top of his lungs. The demon lord winced, wishing, for once, that his ears weren't quite so sensitive. "You're so mean! I hate you!" the Hanyou continued to rant. "You like those stupid old farts more than me!"

"You know that's not true," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Why else would you go to that stupid meeting and leave me all alone to wake up on my own?!" Oh, yes, InuYasha was having a full-blown, all-out tantrum, because Sesshoumaru had gotten called into a council meeting early that morning, so his younger brother had woken up to find himself alone. Now, he was sitting on the bed, red with fury and wrapped in only a sheet, shouting at his mate. "You hate me, don't you?! You just want me for the pup! Once you have a pup, you'll throw me away!"

"If all I wanted was a pup, InuYasha, you are the **last** person I'd have chosen. I'd have chosen a nice, obedient subordinate who wouldn't dare raise their voice to me."

"See?! You hate me!"

"No. What I'm saying is that I chose you for you, not for the pup."

"Stop lying!" Now tears sprung to InuYasha's eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. "A-all this time…I've loved you! And you hate me! I should just die!" Sesshoumaru sighed and chanced crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Already, he'd had to dodge a number of pillows, combs, and other random bedside objects, including one of his favorite vases from the mainland, which he'd only barely managed to catch and keep from breaking. He reached out to cup his mate's cheek.

"InuYasha…I love you. You know that; you're just angry and upset."

"No I'm not! I'm hurt! You always choose work over me!" The older demon resisted the urge to roll his eyes and decided it wasn't worth it to try to reason with his pregnant lover.

"I'm sorry I am so poor at expressing my affection. I'll do my best to fix things. How can I make this up to you?" he asked, gently wiping away the boy's tears. Normally, he was sure his temper wouldn't have withstood the situation; however, when it was InuYasha…he just couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he knew it was all because his mate was pregnant with **his** pup. And, after all, Sesshoumaru was nothing if not self-controlled. The Hanyou sniffled and continued to cry, but at least he wasn't screaming, anymore. "C'mere…" Sesshoumaru drew him in against his chest, thankful beyond belief when the half demon went along without protest, and hugged him gently, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I love you, InuYasha…you are the most important person to me in the entire world. Never forget that."

"Y-you like me…even when I'm like this?"

"Like what?"

"Hormonal and f-fat and helpless."

"You're none of those things – well, you're hormonal, but that's to be expected. You're pregnant, not fat, and you're hardly even showing at all. And, InuYasha, if there is one thing I have learned about you it is that you are not, in any way, helpless. Don't ever think otherwise." He kissed his mate's head as the younger soaked his shoulder with tears.

"I hate this."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean…not the pup…I hate…I hate my emotions being all…crazy. I mean, even when I'm in the middle of it…some part of me is aware of how much I'm overreacting and acting crazy…but I just can't stop myself. And all these crazy doubts and fears just keep hammering through my head…"

"I know it's hard, my love." Eventually, InuYasha sat back, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh…I hate crying."

"I know. I **am** sorry for leaving this morning before you woke up, but it was unavoidable. There was some issue with some prince's betrothal they needed me to clear up."

"Sounds stupid."

"It was."

"I know this sounds ridiculous but I thought…I thought you'd abandoned me…when I first woke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love…"

"I-I mean, logically, I know you won't, but I guess it's just this fear…I have, still…that somehow this will all have turned out to be some kind of dream and when I wake up…I'll be alone, again."

"You know…sometimes I fear the exact same thing."

"Y-you do?" The Hanyou was shocked and amazed. "B-but who would ever leave you? You're beautiful, and powerful, and smart, and you're nice when you want to be."

"You mean I'm nice when I'm with someone that's so dear to me, I can't bear to see them hurt." InuYasha blushed heavily.

"Anyways…no one in their right mind would leave you. You're the ideal mate, what with your power, and your beauty, and your wealth, and your social standing and…just…perfection. Anyone would be honored to be your mate. I mean, everyone has always thrown themselves at your feet or paid the ultimate price."

"Everyone except you, InuYasha. The one person I've always wanted, before I even knew I wanted you…one of the things I love about you is that you don't grovel at my feet. You were always the one person that could walk away from me, the one person that could turn his back on me."

"B-but I never…I never did that…did I?"

"We both turned our backs on each other. It was stupid…in the past."

"No…Sessh…it's not in the past, clearly, we're still trying to get over it. Why else would we have these fears? Sessh…I promise, I'm never going to leave you. Even if you grow to hate me, I could never leave you. Even if it meant I had to be a prisoner in your dungeon, I would stay by your side. I've never…I've never wanted to bind myself to anyone, before…but to you…I think I always did. I always picked fights with you, I think, to try and bind us together with pain, if I could not bind us with love."

"And I, too, InuYasha. I will keep you by my side for eternity, even if I have to chain you to me. I will never look away from you, again. I will see to your every need to the best of my ability, but…I want to own you. I feel…so possessive of you. There are times when I don't want anyone to even look at you, other than me. I will try to give you your freedom, but InuYasha, you mean more than the entire world, to me, so I will not let go of you…ever." (A/N: it was pointed out to me that Sessh is being uncharacteristically nice – and though I couldn't really agree because I feel like he would treat his mate like a God – it did get me to thinking that he'd probably be a little more possessive. Anyways, no one's tried to take InuYasha from him – **yet** – so we'll see how it goes.) InuYasha smiled weakly.

"You make it seem sort of…scary," he admitted. Sesshoumaru kissed him possessively, pushing him down onto the bed.

"That's because it is, my love. It's terrifying."

"Then I guess you're lucky I don't scare easy." InuYasha leaned up to kiss him again, his ears pressing straight back against his head. Sesshoumaru reached up and ran his fingertips along those soft, furry appendages. "S-Sessh…breakfast…"

"I know, a servant is bringing it, so you don't have to get up." At that point there was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru got up. "That would be breakfast." He opened the door just a little, so his form completely filled the gap. A young girl with a tray of food was standing there.

"My Lord, your breakfast," she offered.

"Very good," he replied, taking it.

"May I ask how his Lordship InuYasha is doing?" she asked. InuYasha got along pretty well with the children in the palace, even though he was a half demon. He was exceptionally kind to them and often gave them little gifts or special attention, and they responded with intense loyalty. Many of them asked Sesshoumaru about his mate's wellbeing whenever they saw him.

"He is doing quite well, thank you." These were the only times Sesshoumaru actually **thanked** a servant, but he felt like if they were worried about InuYasha, they deserved a little more courtesy than usual. After all, they'd no doubt been raised to hate half demons, just like he had been. She smiled.

"I picked him some flowers, will you give these to him?" she asked, taking a bouquet out from behind her back and holding it out to Sesshoumaru.

"Of course." _We can put it in that vase he threw at my head a few days ago,_ he thought with a wry smile. "I'm sure he'll love them." And with that, the demon lord turned and went inside. "InuYasha, one of your friends brought you some flowers."

"O-oh…I'm not a girl, you know…and it's not like I'm sick…" he mumbled. "But I guess…it's a nice thought." The older brother put the flowers in the vase beside the bed.

"And here's your breakfast."

"Great, I'm starving." _And to think less than an hour ago he was screaming at me…this really is dizzying, _ Sesshoumaru thought as his brother began to eat. _No wonder he gets tired to easily; if his mood swings exhaust _**_me_**_ so easily, I can only imagine what they do to him._ He watched with an amused smile as InuYasha wolfed down his breakfast so fast he was worried the boy would choke.

"Calm down, it's not going anywhere," he murmured.

"Y-yeah…I guess it's just a habit to eat fast," InuYasha murmured. "When I was young, I had to eat fast and keep moving just to keep my meal…and my life, you know?"

"Right…I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Eh, it's fine. You apologize about the past too much, anyways."

"Well, it hardly feels like the past for me. After living more than three-hundred years, fifty years or so doesn't seem like such a long time ago." InuYasha finished eating and set aside the tray.

"Did you get any breakfast, Aniki?" Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a smirk. "You should eat something; you know, even if you don't need to eat every day, you should take advantage of the fact that you can."

"Mmm…I do intend to eat…" he purred. "But right now, I'm only hungry for you…so won't you let me eat you all up?" InuYasha blinked at the sudden change of tone.

"Oh, and here I thought we were having an innocent morning…"

"I've lived too long to be innocent, anymore." Honestly, the Hanyou was glad his brother was in the mood, because his body was currently highly sensitized and seemed to constantly ache for his mate's touch. Maybe it was because he felt alienated from his own body, due to the pregnancy, but he craved intimacy. Sesshoumaru gently tugged at the sheet until it fell away and for the billionth time, his breath was stolen by his mate's beauty. Nuzzling his face into the boy's neck, he inhaled deeply. "Oh, Kami, you smell so good, Inu. It's intoxicating. Mmmm…I feel like I could climax just from your scent."

"D-don't joke and get on with is, Ru!" Sesshoumaru sat back, smirking.

"I wasn't joking, InuYasha – your scent alone really could make me come, right now. He ducked and kissed the boy's slightly swollen stomach, rubbing his nose into the firm, taught skin there. "Especially right here." His eyes rolled back in his head as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose.

"Ru…I mean it…don't make me ask, or you won't be touching me at all for a week!" Sesshoumaru moved up to kiss InuYasha passionately.

"That would be a stupid consequence for both of us, my love," he breathed, running his hands down his mate's body, pleased when the skin shivered beneath his fingertips. His tongue swept out into the younger's mouth, causing them both to moan in pleasure. There was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru growled, not even bothering to remove his mouth from Inuyasha's. If it wasn't important, that would be enough to get them to go away. Another knock. He snarled and sat up. "What?!" he spat.

"The Lord of the South is here to visit." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"He can wait." _What bad timing, _Sesshoumaru thought. Normally, he would've attended to the lord immediately and quite happily, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to thoroughly ravish his mate.

"Y-Yes, My Lord," came the hesitant reply. At any other time, InuYasha would've told Sesshoumaru to go see his guest, or at least ask if it was okay, but right now all he wanted – and he wanted it so badly it was maddening – was for his mate to take him.

"Sessh…hurry."

"Shh…I have to prepare you."

"No you don't! Sessh! I'm not made of glass!" Ever since he'd gotten pregnant – and particularly once he'd started showing – his older brother insisted on making love to him very gently. "I want it hard…and fast…and now! Please!" The Hanyou got up and turned around so he was up on his knees and forearms. "Sesshoumaru, take me, you idiot! Right now!" The demon lord bit his lip against the enticement and grabbed the lube, pouring it over his hands. But when he placed a finger at his mate's entrance the younger snarled. "Sesshoumaru!" The demon lord started to prepare the boy with one hand while managing to pull down his pants with the other, surprised by his mate's impatience. "Don't be surprised, idiot, you think you're the only one who can smell arousal. You're putting off such a scent right now…it's driving me nuts!"

Sesshoumaru now placed his member at the boy's entrance and slowly pushed his way in. He held the boy's hips to keep him from pushing back. True, he wanted to take InuYasha hard and fast, driven by pure, animalistic need, but even if InuYasha wasn't made of glass, he was more sensitive and more delicate due to his pregnancy; then there was the pup to consider. No, he had promised he would be gentle, and even if he'd gone a little overboard with it, he wasn't about to pound into his little mate, now.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" He began to move, causing both of them to moan their relief. "H-harder…please, Sessh, I can take it." Sesshoumaru's hips snapped forward. He wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him steady, holding him securely against his chest.

"Good?" the demon lord purred, dropping kisses down the back of the boy's neck. The only reply was a high, needy moan – almost a whimper, really. One of the InuYoukai's hands reached down to rub gentle circles on his mate's stomach. It was rare they used this position – InuYasha liked to preserve some amount of control – but he liked this one, because this way he could wrap his arms around him and cradle him gently even while slamming into that hot, tight hole. He didn't even have to search for the boy's prostate anymore, having memorized his mates body as well as – if not better than – his own, and could strike it with every thrust without even looking. Sesshoumaru felt the tension in his stomach reaching the breaking point and he moved faster, burying his face into the crook of InuYasha's neck. He took a long, deep breath of that sweet, spicy scent and came with a groan. The feeling of his brother's seed filling him pushed the Hanyou over the edge and he, too, came.

"Sesshoumaru!" he cried as he released his passion over the sheets. Panting, the older brother gently lowers his brother down, making sure to move him to the side so won't have to lie on the soiled sheets, and cleans them both up.

"Do you want to meet the Lord of the South with me?"

"Okay…let me get dressed," InuYasha mumbled, getting up. He dressed in a loose, comfortable kimono and hakama, and the two of them left.

"Are you in a better mood now?" Sesshoumaru asked hopefully.

"Y-yeah…sorry I was such a pain, this morning."

"No, it's alright. After all, I can't really blame you, because it's all because you're carrying our pup." They came into the waiting room where the Lord of the South was waiting. He stood as they came in and took Sesshoumaru's hand, bowing over it and pressing his lips to it. "Lord Atsushi, forgive me for keeping you waiting," Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Really, it is my fault for dropping by without asking," he looked up and his eyes glided over to InuYasha and then back to Sesshoumaru. "I should've sent a letter before hand and arranged a time. I seem to have caught you in the middle of something very important." Now he flashed the two a devilish grin. The Hanyou was in a state of shock. **This** was the famed Lord of the South?

Unlike Sesshoumaru, he dressed casually, in loose, simple clothes as if he were a traveler. He even wore a single, gold hoop in his ear like some kind of outlaw. And yet none of this detracted from his stunning appearance. He was extraordinarily handsome – even for a demon – with warm, tanned skin stretched taught over strong, pronounced muscles. His eyes, like sapphires, gleamed brightly, a purer blue than the sky on a warm, summer day. When he smiled, it was a grin, revealing large, even, pearly-white teeth, the canines a little elongated and pointed, giving him a distinctly roguish look. He had silky, purple hair that was kept short for a demon, not quite shoulder-length, except a thin rattail that came to the middle of his back. Exactly the opposite of the delicate features most demon were known for, this man was structured with strong, hard angles and large, powerful fingers, each tipped with a wickedly curved claw.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Sesshoumaru murmured. "I believe you have yet to meet my mate, InuYasha."

"Yes, forgive me for being unable to congratulate you earlier," Atsushi replied, reaching past Sesshoumaru to take InuYasha's hand and give it the same treatment as he had the older brother's. "Lord InuYasha, congratulations on your mating and…" he paused to inhale deeply, "and on your pup."

"J-just InuYasha is fine…" the Hanyou muttered.

"What my mate **means** to say, is thank you, Lord Atsushi," Sesshoumaru added softly.

"Right! Thank you, Lord Atsushi." Atsushi laughed softly.

"It's nothing at all. Anyways, I also wanted to apologize for the Southern Dragon Tribe's insult to your Lordships and to assure you that the South will in no way seek to take offense at your very justified punishment of their behavior."

"That's good to hear. I had hoped we could continue to be allies," the InuYoukai replied. "I don't believe you've seen the gardens since my father's time. There have been quite a few changes, since then. Would you like to see them?"

"I would be honored." The three of them walked off, headed to the gardens. As his older brother and the other demon lord walked and talked, InuYasha couldn't help but hang back and just stare. He'd never seen a demon that looked like this one. Usually, they were monstrous in appearance or strikingly beautiful – deceptively fragile in appearance – but neither of these applied to Atsushi. On top of that, he didn't seem nearly as uptight as the other demon nobility he'd met, nor did he seem to mind InuYasha's human blood at all. _Plus he talked about us going at it as if he were discussing the weather,_ the Hanyou added, forcing down a blush. _He's so…uninhibited, compared to all the other nobles._

"Are you alright, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Huh? I'm just thinking."

"Care to share your thoughts?" Atsushi asked.

"Well…you're just not like any other demon I've met…you know? I thought I'd seen all there was when it came to demons…but you're nothing like…anything."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the purple-haired demon laughed.

"Y-yes…it was meant to be…I guess. I was just…surprised. You're not…beautiful, like my brother, but you're…you're handsome, I guess is the right word."

"Thank you." Atsushi fought down his amusement, not wanting to embarrass his old friend's son.

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, like we're dog demons…and Eiji was a dragon demon…I'm not familiar with your scent…to know what kind of demon you are," InuYasha explained.

"I'm a war demon."

"War Demon?"

"Yes. My kind of demons were born out of bloodshed. You see, there was once an emperor who reigned in a time of great turmoil. So he gathered together five samurais, brothers, to lead his army. They fought many battles, and every war they fought, they won. However, one time they came across an enemy – the Black Company. It was said the Black Company destroyed everyone that dared fight with them and that the general of the Black Company was indestructible. So the five brothers joined their swords and poured the souls of everyone they'd ever killed into it, and it took on a life of its own – the very first war demon – and it won the war for them and from there on out acted as a guardian for the land. Born of bloodshed and destruction, war demons cannot reproduce. There has only ever been one in existence at any given point in time. You see, when a war demon is killed, it is said that its soul goes into the one that killed it and transforms them into one of its kind."

"Is that all true? Or just myth?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I suppose there's probably at least some truth to it, and I have no recollection of my own past except when I woke up one day on a battlefield and all around me was nothing but death. I eventually conquered the Southern Lands and claimed leadership of them, but no matter how hard I've looked, I've never found another demon like me. On top of that, I actually cannot experience sexual gratification nor can I reproduce." Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"Well, I think it's all totally irrelevant. Why does it matter the long, tragic backstory? What matters is the here and now. You are who you are, wherever you got your sense of self from – I have no idea, but it's rather unimportant – and that's all that counts," he sighed.

"I suppose you have a point, but it makes for a good story. You used to show interest in that kind of thing, Sesshoumaru."

"It's **Lord** Sesshoumaru, now, and of course I did, I was no more than a pup when we last met in person!"

"Hm, I suppose that's true. It has been a while. In which case, we have lots to catch up on, so do you mind if I stay a few days?"

"I already have a room prepared for you. Really, you haven't changed in the least." Atsushi laughed.

"That's because I saw no need to change…though I am very glad to see the progress you've made as a ruler and as a person, Sesshoumaru. Your father would be very proud." InuYasha watched, intrigued, as a light blush flitted over his brother's face.

"What ever you say," the InuYoukai muttered. "Now, I actually need you for a matter of business. InuYasha, can we meet up with you, again, after lunch?" The Hanyou nodded, and the two of them walked off. _I forgot to ask him about our father,_ InuYasha thought. _I guess I'll ask him later, he's staying a few days, anyways…so I suppose I have time._ And as he watched them go, he couldn't help but feel like things were going to get **very** interesting around the palace.

* * *

Sorry for the wait on the update! It took me a while to come up with Atsushi and his back story and whatever. I love him, by the way, so if you don't like him, please keep it to yourself or criticize very gently. I usually prefer brutal honesty, but I get too attached to some characters, and unfortunately I'm not always as reasonable as I'd like to be. Anyways, please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Atsushi wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru the minute they got into his office, a wide smirk playing across his face. The demon lord scowled and pulled away.

"You can't do that, anymore. I'm not a pup and I'm mated."

"So what, I can't **hug** you anymore? Relax, Sesshou-kun."

"I just don't want InuYasha getting any weird ideas, and he's not always rational right now, you know?"

"Ah, yes, I've heard pregnancy can do that. He smells delicious by the way."

"I know. Hands off."

"Yes, yes, calm down. What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about a redistribution of land." The InuYoukai took out a map with all the different territories marked out and rolled it open on his desk.

"You know, this is something everyone has to be involved with…" Atsushi commented, coming up behind him and resting his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, his hands on either side of him on the desk. Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru continued, pointing to a province in his realm.

"I want to trade this province…for this one over here."

"You sound so grown up when you talk politics…"

"That's because I **am** grown up, Atsu-san! I'm not a pup, anymore, and I'm telling you, you're just going to get both of us in trouble, if you don't cut it out!"

"Oh, come on, Sessh. I'm like your big brother or favorite uncle – InuYasha will understand."

"…I would not be so sure about that if I were you. You're a habitual flirt, and my InuYasha can get awfully jealous over nothing, sometimes."

"Flirt?" The war demon put on his best, wide-eyed, innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Anyways, do you agree to the trade?"

"…Why do you want to switch these provinces? They've been as they are for centuries, and as far as I know, there have been no new tensions or wars to worry about."

"Be that as it may, I'm actually thinking of InuYasha, here. The ruling family of this province here recently gave me this." He took a letter from his desk drawer and handed it to Atsushi. "Go on and read it." The war demon flipped it open, scanning through it.

"Well…that's…inconsiderate…" he commented at last.

"They're refusing to acknowledge InuYasha, even now, after everything that's happened. I don't really want to just obliterate them – they'll start calling me heavy-handed – but I **do** want to make a statement."

"So you want to basically disown them, but as a ruler, you can't just toss them out on their own, so you want to make an exchange to get rid of them…rather symbolic, don't you think?" This earned him a glare from the InuYoukai.

"Will you do it or not?"

"I already told you, we need the whole council's approval."

"I know, but if **we** both agree on something, it's guaranteed the council will approve it. Anyways, I just wanted to get this arrangement over with so we could enjoy your visit properly…and will you **please** get off of me, now?" Atsushi chuckled and backed away.

"Calm down. And yes, I agree. I see no reason not to. It won't be that huge of a change for either one of the provinces, really. So, how have things been going with InuYasha."

"Fairly well. I'm a little worried for his human night…well, we're…ah…it's just worrisome. It comes in three days, so we're just…anxious."

"Three days? What is going to happen? I mean, his human male body can't support a child, can it?"

"No, it can't, but…we've got a way."

"What way?"

"None of your business. Anyways, that's all. So I'm glad we've got that worked out in time for the council meeting tomorrow. Now, get out so I can actually work."

"Ah, then I guess I'll go keep InuYasha company." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Calm down, Sessh. I've got no interest in your mate. How stupid do you think I am?" He chuckled and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Do you **really** want me to answer that?" Atsushi leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek before strolling off. _Ah, he was such a cute kid, _he thought with a sigh. _Figures he'd forget how to relax though, with a mother like the one he had._ _Besides, inheriting the title "Lord of the West" so early on…poor kid._

He found InuYasha seated in the garden watching as a young fox demon romped with one of the servants. The war demon stood off to the side, watching the scene with a small smile on his face. _Funny that a violent guy like me would like this sort of thing,_ he mused idly. Suddenly, he found a pair of warm, gold eyes on him.

"You going to stand there watching all day or are you going to come over here?" InuYasha asked with a grin. Atsushi chuckled and walked over to the InuHanyou, sitting down next to him. _I really wouldn't mind either way. Just watching wasn't too bad…_

"So, you knew my father?"

"Ah, yeah. Taisho was a cute kid."

"So you really raised him?"

"Well, he spent a lot of time at my place. You see, his father was handling a lot of politics and treaties near our boarders, so Taisho got to stay with me."

"You're…really old." Atsushi burst out in a full-throated, shoulder-shaking, booming laugh. "I-I mean…you **raised** my old man…"

"Yeah. I've been around a while."

"So what was my father like?"

"Hm…well, when he was a kid he was just adorable. I mean, I can't think of a word to more aptly describe him. He was a little ball of energy. I spent more time chasing around after him than I did ruling my lands…only person I've known to really be able to wear me out. He always got along well with humans because I kept them around the palace as healers, servants, and advisors along with the demons. I guess it's just…I didn't really get raised as a demon that I can remember, and I never felt that…disgust towards humans that most demons do. Who knows, maybe I was a human before this life…maybe."

"Have you ever wanted to find out…who you were before this?"

"Not really. Your dad wanted to find out when he was a teen. He was always going on about it, but I think that's because he thought I wanted to know. Honestly, I don't really care. I live in the present…there's really no other way to live, in my opinion. Anyways, your dad was a great man…a great leader, honest, just, compassionate, merciful…but…well, he did his best as a father, I guess. He just…didn't know what to do with your brother." InuYasha frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshoumaru was nothing like your father…not in any of the superficial ways, anyways. Sesshoumaru was nowhere near as rambunctious. He was naturally disciplined and strict with himself – not like any kid I've ever seen before. And around the time that your brother was born, there was a big battle, so your father was gone…for a while on the mainland. I guess that partially contributed to why things were always so formal and awkward between them. Your father just…well, he did his best, but Sesshoumaru was very timid and standoffish. I don't think he even thought of Taisho as his father for the first few years of his life. And Taisho…I'd never seen him worry so much or get so nervous. He was always asking me what to do about Sessh."

"Did things ever get better between them?"

"Some…when Taisho started training Sessh, they got a little closer, but Sesshoumaru has always been reserved. He's never liked talking to people much or having heart-to-hearts. The only way I got close to him at all was when he was a kid I'd sit in my lap and read with him or spar with him…As it was, Sesshoumaru was painfully formal with both me and your father. Of course, his mother encouraged the formality and always held her son at arm's length. Then she was traveling a lot, and then when Taisho started seeing your mother…she left." InuYasha swallowed hard.

"O-oh. It must have been very lonely."

"I think so, too. Not that Sesshoumaru would've admitted that. Not for his life."

"Why did his mother do that? I mean…how could she distance herself from her child like that? I mean…"

"Well, it made him a very strong leader who could separate himself emotionally from almost any situation. I'm sure, in her opinion, that was more important than…maybe even anything else. She was raising a ruler, not a son."

"How can you sympathize with that?! Mothers should treasure and cherish and nurture their children, not push them away!"

"I know, but I'm not about to condemn the woman for her choices. It's probably the only way she knew how to raise a child – chances are that was how she was raised, too. Taisho's father was like that, too. Most demon nobility are."

"It's cruel! It's wrong! They think they can sacrifice their children's happiness for something like that?! That's stupid! Part of being a good leader is feeling emotion and sympathizing with the people!"

"I know. Calm down, Yasha. I'm just saying, it might not really be her fault. Besides, what's done is done. There's no reason to get mad about it."

"…Yeah, I know," the half demon relented with a sigh. "I just…I guess I just…I'm only recently realizing how **hard** Sesshoumaru's life was…and how lonely it was…just like mine. I always thought he was surrounded by people that adored him and that he would never want for company, but…it wasn't like that, was it. Even if he didn't want to admit it. He was lonely. I know what that's like. It hurts." Atsushi's heart melted and the Hanyou's pitiful expression. He leaned over and pulled him into a massive hug.

"Sesshoumaru is really lucky to have you, you know. You're perfect for each other," he whispered, giving the boy a squeeze before releasing him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"We fight a lot."

"Disagreement is healthy in any relationship."

"Well, I guess but…we fight…a lot. I mean, basically **every** time I have to make a public appearance, or if he wants me to stay home when he goes on a patrol, or if he gets randomly overly-protective of me when it comes to the other nobles…He can be an arrogant bastard and he calls me a bull-headed moron…"

"You are both probably right, but is that so bad? No one is perfect." Atsushi chuckled and ruffled InuYasha's hair. "But do you love him any less for it?"

"Why do you have to ask such an embarrassing question?"

"Do you?"

"N-no…"

"And do you to make up, these days?"

"Yeah…yeah we make up every time. Sesshoumaru says he sometimes feels like he's negotiating a treaty with another tribe when he's…settling a fight."

"Do you two ever just…have it out?"

"You mean fight…physically?"

"Yeah. You guys are dog-demons, you two should at the very least spar good-naturedly if not just let your fists do the talking when you get into arguments. I know it sounds counterintuitive, but sometimes you guys probably fight just because you've both got pent-up energy and frustration and a million other things and you just need an outlet. Neither of you really have anything else to take out your aggression out on, when it starts stacking up."

"Yeah…I'll talk to Sessh about that."

"Oh, but don't do that while you're pregnant."

"Of course not!" InuYasha put a hand protectively over his stomach. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Just making sure… Sesshoumaru would have my head if he thought I told you to fight while you were pregnant."

"Hah. Sesshoumaru wouldn't want me tussling with Shippo while pregnant or…doing some light jogging or…anything, really. Seriously, sometimes I feel like he thinks I'm made of glass, now that I'm carrying a pup."

"Well, he's terrified of hurting you and your pup – isn't it only natural? His instincts are probably driving him nuts to keep you safe and sound. Any normal InuYoukai would have you tucked away in your room for the full pregnancy and sit guard with you all day every day except to hunt and get you anything else your heart desired. Really, I'm shocked he's managed to suppress his protective instincts this much. Of course, his instincts are those of a demon who'd be out in the wild with his mate where there's danger so they're pretty extreme, but still, I was actually quite worried he wouldn't leave your side or give you any freedom, whatsoever."

"Yeah…I guess I never thought about that. I mean…I didn't think it could get any worse than it is. I mean, he insists on doing **everything** for me!"

"That's his role as your mate, right now. He's supposed to take care of you and keep you comfortable and safe. He's supposed to drop everything and see to your every desire."

"I don't know…that sounds…excessive."

"Pregnancy is not something demons take lightly at all. If you haven't noticed, we don't actually have very many children. In fact, I'm really surprised that you got pregnant so quickly. I thought it would be years."

"Well…I-I told Sessh I really wanted a pup, so…"

"So he gave it his all."

"Y-yeah…plus Takeo said Ru was…potent…" A deep blush stained InuYasha's cheeks, and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "For a demon, that is."

"I see." Atsushi did his utter best not to laugh, but he still ended up chuckling into his fist and attempting to cover it up with a cough. InuYasha lied down, folding his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"It's getting chilly," he commented. "I guess it will be winter soon…hey, I'm going to have a winter pup."

"You sound happy about that."

"Yeah. I like that idea…I don't know why. I just…I love the winter. I always have. Even if it was cold and I was usually half-starving and my human nights were at their longest, I just…I just really liked the winter. It's really beautiful. And Sesshoumaru…he looks like the winter to me. I mean, yeah, he's a cold-hearted bastard, but I mean…everything about him is pale and calm and perfect, you know? I just…I used to sit there in the trees and just stare at the snow falling down all around and…it just made me glad to be alive. And the winters…are going to be even better…now that I have someone to share them with. Ugh! I sound so sappy!"

"It's the hormones."

"Yeah. I know. It's just stupid, because I'm not usually this…gushy. I sound like some love-struck, little girl."

"It's okay. I don't think you sound particularly girly. I think you sound…happy. I'm glad for both of you. You deserve this happiness."

"Thanks. It's rare to meet other demons that support us."

"Ah, they're a bunch of stuck-up old farts that can't see past their own noses. You and Sesshoumaru are going to have an amazing life with a beautiful pup – or pups – and years and years of happiness, at least if **I** have anything to say about it." He reached over and petted the boy's head lightly only to realize he'd fallen asleep. "I'll make sure of it," he whispered.

* * *

I am SO sorry for the LONG wait on this! School has been extremely hectic - next week is exam week, and I have a project I'm working on and everyone's having everything due right before the end of the semester. Anyways, here it is. Whew! So much talking in this one. Sorry! Anyways, thank you for your patience. Reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

InuYasha sat bolt upright when he heard a shriek echo in through his window. He winced, but Sesshoumaru didn't even open his eyes. He grabbed InuYasha and pulled him back down, cuddling happily into the warmth of his mate.

"Sessh! What **was** that?" he demanded.

"Atsushi," the demon lord replied, wrapping his arms around the hanyou.

"…I seriously doubt that," the younger replied with a frown. "Atsushi isn't the type to shriek, not to mention I don't think his voice can get up so high…"

"No, no, he's a practical joker, no doubt he just did some little prank and scared a maid. It's fine," the older brother explained.

"What kind of pranks?"

"Mm…lets see…he once made this mask – very grotesque and terrifying – and hid in a tree and jumped out at anyone who came by…that was how he learned not to try to scare me."

"What happened?"

"I punched him as hard as I could. Cracked two ribs."

"…Wow. What else has he done?"

"He loosened the saddles for all the guards in training before they went out to learn about mounted combat…" Sesshoumaru chuckled at the memory. "Hmm, he replaced my father's hair tie with a pink bow while he was meditating."

"Really? He'd do that to the Great Dog Demon?"

"Ah, yeah, well, remember, he basically raised our father. Besides, he's pretty…relaxed, as I'm sure you've noticed. I was actually surprised it took him three days of living here to get into the whole practical joke routine. Expect at least one a day. He loves teasing the guards and stuck-up nobles especially."

"Will he tease me?" InuYasha's stomach squirmed. He was never fond of being the butt end of jokes, and he **always** seemed to be the one getting made fun of, instead of the one doing the joking.

"Not if he wants to live. Besides, no one in their right mind would tease a pregnant mate. Does it bother you a lot…to be teased?"

"…No…"

"It makes sense…if you were. I mean, after all the hostility you've put up with, I doubt for you there's ever been so much as a harmless joke. They were all no doubt mean spirited and cruel. Which would explain any discomfort you would feel."

"But I don't-!"

"I know. And even though you don't, it makes **me** uncomfortable." He felt his mate tense up and tossed aside all hopes of being able to snuggle peacefully that morning.

"Hey! I don't need you to take care of me like I'm some **girl**!" Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to sigh heavily. How many times had they been over this?

"I know that, Yasha. I don't think you're helpless or anything." InuYasha huffed and sat up, flicking his mate's shoulder.

"And now you're just trying to keep me from having a tantrum! Sessh! I'm not a kid!" The demon lord stayed still and quiet for a while, battling with his urge to either make a snide comment or whack his mate upside the head for being so insufferable so early in the morning. It was rare he had both the time and desire to sleep in, and now that he'd gotten both, InuYasha was ruining it for him. More than anything, he wanted to sneer that if he was going to behave like a child, he'd be treated like one. But instead he forced a smile and sat up.

"I know. You're not a kid." _Calm down, Sessh,_ he told himself. _InuYasha's just hormonal. It makes him touchy. Right now, it's best for him and the pup if you upset him as little as possible._ InuYasha stood up, snarling viciously at his older brother.

"Idiot! Stop treating me like I'm going to freak out at every little thing! Just because you treated me like dirt before doesn't mean you need to treat me like I'm made of glass!" And with that, he threw on a robe and stormed off. Sesshoumaru stared after him. _Well…he keeps me on my toes,_ he thought, debating whether he should go after the Hanyou or not. Eventually, he decided to give the half-demon his space for a bit. With a sigh, he got up and headed out to the garden. _He's been more irritable than ever, recently,_ he thought dismally. _It seems like every day I'm upsetting him with something new I've said or did._

"Hey," a voice murmured. A pair of large, warm arms wrapped around him as a chin descended onto his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Atsushi," Sesshoumaru greeted the man, settling back against the older demon's chest. He sighed heavily. "I've upset InuYasha…again."

"Ah, he's pregnant. Your mother got like that when she was pregnant, too. Dog demons are particularly bad with the hormonal side of things. Don't get too upset if he flips out on you."

"He just…I mean, it's **every** day. I can hardly say anything to him without him ending up in tears or furious at me. It's…frustrating."

"I know."

"I mean, I'm either insensitive or I'm treating him like a kid, either I don't care or I'm overprotective…he's infuriating."

"Well, is he happy during sex?"

"Excuse me?!" Atsushi lifted a questioning brow. "O-of course."

"Well, then, you're fine." Sesshoumaru pouted.

"How can you just say something like that."

"That you're fine?"

"No! That question! It's…private." Atsushi shrugged and grinned.

"Well, isn't it good to know that you're fine as far as your relationship goes?"

"I never doubted that! InuYasha and I are fine – I'm used to us fighting, it's just…so much. It's just hard to deal with it all, and I'm trying to be patient, but he's…"

"I know. It's hard." Atsushi grinned. "Let me give you a massage. It would help you relax, and you'd feel a lot better, afterwards." Sesshoumaru shrugged and pulled away from Atsushi so he could lie down. After all, it wasn't like Atsushi would try to make a move on him or anything – the man couldn't mate and had raised both him and his father. He let out a soft sigh as those large, talented hands began to massage the knots from his neck and shoulders.

"Hey!" a voice startled them both. InuYasha was standing there. "Hands off!" Atsushi blinked then chuckled and sat back.

"Sorry, he was just stressed. I was-"

"I know! I'm stressing him because I'm such a horrible mate! I'm always yelling at him, and I'm ungrateful! B-but-!"

"No, InuYasha." In an instant Sesshoumaru was on his feet in front of his mate. "It's not that! You are a perfect mate. This Sesshoumaru would never settle for a mate less than perfect," the demon lord protested. "I just…I didn't want to bother you, after upsetting you. I…"

"If you want a massage, I'll give it to you! Just…don't just go to anyone!" The InuYoukai's eyes flew wide open, and he grabbed InuYasha, his temper flaring.

"Stop it! Shut up! I'm not going to just anyone. I'm only trying to make _things_ easy for you, because you're my mate and you're pregnant, and I understand that's a burden!" Gold eyes locked and held each other for a long, long moment.

"Finally…" InuYasha whispered.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You finally raised your voice to me. Ever since you found out I was pregnant, you've been walking on eggshells. To be honest, you were starting to scare me."

"Have you been…pushing me on purpose?"

"No, I just…it was something I noticed, and I feel…better…now that you've finally just let yourself get…mad at me. I mean…that means that…I mean we're still us, right? Even if I'm carrying your child, I'm still your little brother who bugs the hell out of you, and you're still an arrogant bastard, right?" Sesshoumaru relaxed.

"That's right." He embraced his brother and kissed him deeply. "You are a total pain, but you're also carrying my child, so I can't really get mad at you, now can I?" Atsushi smirked as the two of them completely forgot about his presence, and meshed their lips, again. He stifled a chuckle, but not well enough, because they sprang apart immediately.

"Sorry," Atsushi chuckled. The younger burned bright red while his older brother looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "You two are really a sweet couple, though. Adorable."

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, The Great Dog Demon, Lord of the West – I am **not** cute," the demon lord replied icily.

"…Of course not," the war demon replied, smirking. "You're **adorable**, not cute." This earned him a punch to the shoulder, gentle enough not to break bone, but hard enough to bruise. Atsushi laughed it off, catching the InuYoukai's next punch and kissing the knuckles. "Don't be angry. I've known you since you were born – of course I think you're adorable. I'd be a horrible godfather if I didn't think you were adorable."

"I'm not a pup," Sesshoumaru pointed out coldly. "You would not only be a find godfather, you'd be a right one if you conceded that I am more elegant than cute."

"…Wow, it's weird for **you** to be the one saying you're not a pup, anymore," InuYasha commented. "Usually that's what I end up saying to you." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly.

"I have already conceded that you are no longer a pup, InuYasha – it would be frankly disgusting to mate a pup. I recognized your adulthood the second I asked you to be my mate. However, if you behave like a pup, I will treat you like one."

"I don't act like a pup!" Sesshoumaru lifted a skeptical brow. "I don't!"

"…Of course not." Suddenly, the Hanyou stopped pouting.

"If you wanted a massage, you know, you could've come to me." _Back on this topic?_ Sesshoumaru mused.

"It's fine, really."

"What, so you need one when Atsushi's offering but not me?"

"No, that's not it. But…" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he examined his partner's expression. "Yes, thank you. A massage sounds great, Inuyasha." His mate blinked and his ears perked up.

"Really?" The demon lord nodded and suddenly found himself being pulled up to his room and pushed down onto the bed.

"Are you sure this is for a massage?" he muttered, chuckling as the younger blushed bright red.

"Get on your stomach," the embarrassed half-demon instructed. Sesshoumaru obeyed, settling down comfortably. InuYasha's hands on his back were tentative and uncertain at first but then slowly gained confidence. Somewhere in the back of his brain, Sesshoumaru was aware that he would've gotten a better massage from Atsushi, who had lots more practice, but even knowing that, he was glad it was his mate doing this for him. A half-smile slipped onto his face as the silk of his kimono was pulled down around his waist, allowing for warm, calloused fingers to rub directly into his skin. A shiver ran down his spine as InuYasha's fingers rubbed over one of the scarlet stripes on his waist, and his breath hitched slightly. _I really hope this is going where I think it's going…_he thought a little excitedly. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt InuYasha's mouth on his shoulder, his tongue poking into a knotted muscle.

"InuYahhhh…" he murmured, loosing the rest of his lover's name in a soft sigh of pleasure as a thumb started rubbing circles over the stripe.

"Does that…feel good?" the Hanyou asked.

"Mmmm…yessssss." He shivered as that skillful tongue ran down the length of his spine and all the while those hands kept massaging at the almost nonexistent ache of his muscles. His smile deepened as the boy turned him over and straddled him. The demon lord unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed hard as his mate slid the silk cloth off his body, letting it fall away to reveal flawless, creamy skin, flushed with desire. Sesshoumaru reached out and took ahold of his mate's half-hardened member, squeezing gently and running his hand up and down the length. The younger choked on a gasp, rolling his hips forward into the elder's hand.

"S-Sessh…" he moaned, his hips jerking forward again, causing him to rub against his older brother's lap. Sesshoumaru smirked and continued, enjoying the little strangled sounds his brother was making. "Ungh, s-stop…Aniki." Sesshoumaru stopped, knowing it embarrassed his mate when he came too frequently – not that Sesshoumaru minded in the least. Sitting up on his knees, InuYasha clumsily removed the rest of the InuYoukai's clothing, his hands shaking with arousal. Sesshoumaru's hand moved towards the nightstand to fetch the oil they kept there but InuYasha took it from him. "L-let me." The demon lord's mouth went dry as he watched the half-demon thoroughly oil his hands, lean forward, and bring one hand to his own entrance.

"InuYasha…" he breathed.

"Even though I don't need prepping…" he pointed out. "I'm doing this, because it makes you feel better…so I might as well make it something you'll enjoy." _Oh, Kami…_Sesshoumaru watched, transfixed as his mate slid a finger into his own entrance and began to work it in and out. InuYasha's eyes fell shut and his lips parted in soft gasps. "Ahh…S-Sessh…I need m-more than fingers," he whined softly, adding a second. He began to scissor them. "Oh, I can't wait for you to be inside me, Aniki." His eyes cracked open. "I want you to fill me up to the brim." He removed his fingers and positioned himself over his older brother's member.

"Like this? Outoto…are you sure? We haven't done it like this…since you've gotten pregnant," Sesshoumaru asked, quelling his lust long enough to sustain his concern for his mate's health.

"Trust me, Ru. It's fine." And with that, he impaled himself onto his older brother, moaning with relief. Before Sesshoumaru could even prepare himself, the younger was lifting himself up and coming back down, gently at first, then harder.

"Yasha…l-lean just a little…to the left," the InuYoukai instructed. His mate obeyed and on the next penetration, his eyes flew wide.

"Ah!"

"Good?"

"Y-yes! Oh, yes!" InuYasha began to move faster and harder, his hands on Sesshoumaru's chest for stability. Sesshoumaru jerked his hips up each time to meet his mate, forcing himself deeper. His hands came to the Hanyou's waist, helping support him. "Ahh! Sessh…s-s-so close!" Sesshoumaru sat up and kissed him fiercely.

"Then come for me," he whispered hotly into his lover's mouth. The latter came with a cry of ecstasy, his insides clamping down around Sesshoumaru to bring him to his own completion. Their lips met again as they came back down to earth and flopped down onto the bed. Sesshoumaru flipped them and pulled out of his mate before lying down beside him. "I'm definitely glad…I got that massage from you rather than Atsushi," he murmured lazily.

"Good," InuYasha murmured. "Um…you didn't forget…what tonight is, did you?"

"How could I forget?" Sesshoumaru demanded, a little offended. "I would never."

"Okay. Um…do you think it's going to be okay?" The demon lord kissed his mate chastely, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"It will be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Inside, that little annoying voice that refused to go away reminded him that he did **not**, in fact, know what would happen that night, but he promptly kicked that voice in the gut and told it to shut up. InuYasha was nervous enough as it was, he had to be confident for him, at least on the outside. _As long as you survive this, InuYasha, it will be okay, _he thought, resting his cheek on InuYasha's forehead. _As long as I don't lose you…_

* * *

Okay, I know I said Wednesday, and it's technically Thursday, but...here it is. Thanks for your patience and support. Exams were killer, but now they're done, so...I have time and should be updating more - once I update another story I'm working on at Fictionpress. It's been like...a month since I've put in anything for that story, so it takes a little precedence. But expect an update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

InuYasha sat anxiously on his bed, his fingers twisting themselves into knots. His older brother was leaned against the window, staring out at the darkening sky. The demon lord turned and walked over to him, shrugging out of his clothes.

"Aniki…I don't know how…to hold onto my Youkai. I mean…I've never tried," the Hanyou whispered, his voice barely audible. "W-what if I can't?"

"You can. It will be fine, InuYasha. We'll get through this…together."

"You never…d-done it with me…on my human night," the younger pointed out quietly. "Are you sure you can? With a human, I mean…won't it disgust you?" Sesshoumaru blinked. _Disgust? No, it's not because I'm disgusted by him – far from it, I've very much wanted to try his human body – but I don't want to hurt him, and humans are so fragile…I have to be very careful._

"No, InuYasha. While I'm not fond of humans, I do love **you**, whatever form your body takes. You don't disgust me, human, half-demon, or otherwise." He crawled up onto the bed, thoroughly aware that neither of them were particularly "in the mood" right then. They were both too nervous. He took a deep breath and pushed his mate down onto the bed. Their lips met, and he could practically taste the anxiety and uncertainty in his brother's mouth. The demon lord let out a low, comforting rumble in his chest, hoping to sooth his fearful mate.

*It's going to be okay,* he yipped softly in the Inu language. Suddenly, the half-demon went rigid, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Ah!" He groaned in agony, his hands locking tightly around Sesshoumaru's arms, the nails biting into his flesh. Sesshoumaru cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin. He trailed soft caresses down his neck to kiss the mating mark, hoping to sooth away the pain. "I-it hurts…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Just…start."

"While you're in pain?"

"Now!" Sesshoumaru settled himself between InuYasha's legs, and pushed into his mate's entrance. InuYasha gasped at the intrusion, even though he knew it was coming, and his older brother stilled, waiting for him to adjust. The InuYoukai could feel his mate's Ki depleting and tried his best to replace it with his own. Slowly, he began to rock gently inside his mate. The half demon was whimpering softly, his eyes squeezed shut, though the pain was not due to the penetration.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru whispered, gathering the boy up against his chest. He felt helpless and he hated it. _I'm supposed to protect him. But here, when he needs it most, I can't do anything. He's scared and in pain, and I feel like jerk, even if this is what I'm supposed to be doing, because I'm getting hard off his smell and the feel of him around me._ He kissed his mate deeply, pouring as much of his own Ki into the boy as he could. InuYasha clung to him, whimpering softly into his mouth. Then, he lied back down and linked his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist.

"I'm ready…please…make me forget the pain." And Sesshoumaru did just that, long and slow and gentle. He battled down his animalistic lust and tried to make each time last as long as possible. At first, he tried keeping track of how many they were doing, but he lost count around six or seven and gave up.

"Inu," he whispered, cupping his mate's cheek as they took a break. "Don't fall asleep. Look at me." The younger brother forced his eyes open. He felt so weak, even weaker than when he was a human. More than anything, he just wanted to let sleep numb the constant ache in his body. "It's almost over…" the older demon murmured. "Talk to me, okay?"

"Sessh…I don't want to talk…" InuYasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru helped him sit up. "Fine, fine…um…what should we talk about?"

"Do you think our pup is a girl or a boy?" the demon lord asked. His mate tilted his head curiously.

"I think she'll be a girl."

"Why?"

"Ah, just a feeling. Do you have any girl names you like?"

"Hm…I hadn't thought much about it. What about you?"

"I like…Akemi…Ayame….Haruki, um…Katsumi is nice…Masami is kind of cute. I had a good list of names once, but I forget most of them…Mizuki. Reiko. We're not naming her after anyone we know."

"Agreed, she's her own person."

"I never understood why some parents do that – name their child after some friend of theirs that's died. I mean…it's supposed to be about the child, not about some dead guy that did you a favor or something. It always kind of bothered me that they'd choose that way to honor someone. I mean, one, that's like…not even really all that great and honor. I mean, great, you died but I liked you so I'm going to name my kid after you. To me that just sounds like you're trying to replace him with your kid or something creepy. And what if the kid turns out to be horrible, then there's no honor at all! And plus, doesn't the kid deserve to be named something that doesn't put pressure on him to be someone else?"

"I can see you feel strongly about this topic…"

"…Not really, I just…I'm trying to stay awake." They sat and talked about names and their future and their past and whatever else came to mind until at last the sun rose. Sesshoumaru stayed in him until the sun was fully above the horizon, just to be safe, then he pulled out and picked his mate up, carrying him off to the hot springs.

"We made it," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Yeah…we made it." InuYasha slid into the water and leaned back against the edge, closing his eyes. The two of them sat apart, steeped in perfect silence, neither one at all inclined to break the stillness. Suddenly, the door opened. Both men turned, irritable, but their frustration was tucked away when the saw it was a very worried Takeo.

"I wanted to check on you and the pup," the healer explained. "When you two didn't come to my office, I got worried that something bad had happened. I'm glad to see you both alive and well." Takeo walked over to the half demon and knelt by the edge of the springs. "I'm just going to touch your stomach, okay?" The half demon nodded, already half-asleep again. The fox demon rolled up his sleeve and dipped his hand into the water to place it on InuYasha's stomach. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Exhale. "Congratulations. The pup is fine. A little rest and InuYasha will be right as rain, again." Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh of relief. "Don't let him drown, if he falls asleep in here," Takeo warned.

"I can take care of my own mate," the demon lord pointed out coldly. The healer smiled and walked off to go inform the very anxious war demon in his office that everything was okay. _It looks like they might actually survive this pregnancy,_ he thought with a wry smile.

Atsushi was sitting in his office, distracting Shippo from his chores, when Takeo came back. His young apprentice was seated on the demon lord's knee, staring up at him in wonder as he told some highly-exaggerated tale of one of his adventures. The war demon stopped talking at Takeo came in.

"Well?" he asked.

"They're fine…all three of them. Exhausted, I think, but they'll live."

"What more can we ask for?" Shippo frowned.

"I can ask for a lot!" he pointed out. "I could ask for them to be happy and to live along lives and have lots of good food and…" he trailed off. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's sweet," Atsushi chuckled. "And right you are, but what I mean was that they being alive is what really matters the most." Shippo slid off Atsushi's lap and hurried back to his chores. The war demon stood and stretched. "What a cute kid."

"Yes, he's a good boy. But watch how you act around him – I don't want you becoming a bad influence on him. It's been hard enough to turn him from a rambunctious, wild pup into a responsible young kit…still working on the responsible part, but at least he's not totally out of control."

"Who is he, anyways?"

"My apprentice, right now I'm teaching him the fundamentals of medical work."

"Yeah…fundamentals minus the fun, you old fart."

"He gets plenty of time to play. Come now, I've seen enough pups raised to know how to train one of my own. You forget that I've been involved with this family even longer than you have. Just because I've never had any pups of my own doesn't mean I don't understand how to raise them. I know all about his need for both play and structure, study and free time, and I am more than capable of looking after his health, and-" Takeo stopped speaking, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Calm down, grandpa," Atsushi chuckled. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve…"

"It's not."

"…Clearly it is. It's okay to be sensitive about at least one thing, Takeo. Seriously, it's sometimes disheartening to be around you because you're so…impenetrable. I mean, nothing bothers you. You always just smile and laugh things off."

"Well, I'm not the only one who does that."

"You'd realize how frustrating it is if you'd ever tried to prank me, but you haven't ever done that, so I guess you don't realize how annoying it is when people are as laid back as you are."

"You know, I **am** doing a fine job with Shippo. It has been a challenge, what with his…questionable upbringing thus far, but I think he'll turn out fine."

"Of course he will, Takeo. You're a father anyone would be proud to have."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course…this really is a sensitive topic for you, isn't it?"

"Hmph, anyways, why are you still here? I already told you they're fine." Atsushi stood and took Takeo's hand kissing it as if he were some lord.

"Thank you, My Lord. You have set my heart at ease."

"Go on and get out you joker you."

"Aw, but Sessh and Inu probably don't want to hang out…"

"That makes three of us." The healer took the sting out of his words with a smile and gentle pat on his arm. Atsushi sighed and nodded. Then, with a cheerful wink, he walked off to go pester the guards some more. Takeo stared after him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Fast update, just like promised, sorry it's so short but this was really it's own section...Read and review, please! :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Do I have to go?" InuYasha whined.

"There will be some important diplomats there. Yes, you must make an appearance. You are Lord InuYasha and my mate, you have to make an appearance," Sesshoumaru replied as patiently as he could. His mate frowned at his own reflected image in the mirror.

"But…"

"But?"

"…I don't like being seen, like this. I'm…I'm fat."

"You're not. You're pregnant and showing, that's all." The Hanyou grumbled some complaint about diplomats and fancy dinners, fixing his kimono top. "And you look amazing, by the way," Sesshoumaru tried to reassure him. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's get this over with, okay?" Sesshoumaru nodded, silently thankful that his mate was going along without too much of a fight. The two of them left and headed down to the dining hall. Atsushi was already there, chatting with some of the other local lords, who were just too intimidated to be offended by his loose manner and sometimes insulting jokes. He stood as the Lords of the West came in, walking over to them. With a grin, he took each of their hands, Sesshoumaru's then InuYasha's, and kissed them.

"My Lords, thank you for having us," he murmured. His eyes flitted up and down the younger's form. "May I say, InuYasha, you look stunning, tonight…"

"Shut up," the Hanyou growled. "I don't need you rubbing it in my face that I'm fat."

"I was being sincere," Atsushi assured him with a smile.

"In that case, watch how you're staring," Sesshoumaru muttered, his arm slinking possessively around his younger brother's waist. The Lord of the South chuckled and returned to his seat, grinning.

"Can't win with a couple of uptight newly-wedded lords, can you?" he muttered in mock sorrow. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha took their seats at the table.

"Welcome. Thank you all for coming," Sesshoumaru greeted the others present. "Please, enjoy the meal, and we shall conduct business afterwards."

"Congratulations on your pup," one man commented, forcing a smile at InuYasha, who blatantly glared back.

"Thank you, Lord Rei," the older demon replied, his hand coming to rest on his mate's knee, rubbing soothingly. The Hanyou inched closer to his older brother, wishing he could hide behind the demon lord. He hated feeling like he was on display, especially now that he was pretty obviously showing.

"Sessh…I really don't feel like eating," he whispered, squirming uncomfortably. The InuYoukai sighed.

"Try to eat a little at least – you have to keep up your strength for the pup." Pouting, the half-demon put some food on his plate and began to eat.

"So, Lord InuYasha, how is the pregnancy treating you?" a female demon asked with a smile. "My first pregnancy was just awful."

"It's fine," he replied tersely.

"Do you have morning sickness?"

"Just a little in the beginning. I'm fine, now."

"That's lucky. I had horrible morning sickness all through my pregnancy – my poor Daichi was up every morning taking care of me as I heaved out the previous night's dinner into the chamber pot."

"That sounds awful."

"It was. Just terrible." She shook her head. "I'm Kyoko, by the way. My husband couldn't make it, unfortunately, so I came in his stead."

"I envy your husband." The woman chuckled softly.

"It does take getting used to, doesn't it? Before I met Daichi, I was a commoner, and orphan…I never attended these sorts of things, but when I mated Daichi, I had to learn how to dress nicely and talk nicely and walk nicely and eat nicely…it took me a little over a year to really start enjoying these things, but now…I don't know, I think they're kind of nice. And the talk can be really interesting, if you have an ear for these political undertones."

"All I hear are a bunch of old guys being nice to people they hate. Seems pretty stupid to me," InuYasha grumbled. Kyoko laughed and shook her head.

"That's how I saw it at first. Give it time. Besides, I doubt there's too much you can enjoy while you're pregnant, like that." InuYasha put his hand over his stomach, frowning.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, no doubt your back hurts, and your moods are all over the place…it's not exactly comfortable."

"I enjoy plenty of things – just not stupid, boring, deceptive things like these. I mean, everyone's here pretending they like each other when really they want to tear each other's throats out. It's so fake."

"It's just politics."

"Well, it's stupid. I mean, most of these guys hates my guts, and yet, here they are smiling and congratulating me as if they didn't want to tear my innards out just for getting within ten miles of their precious Lord Sesshoumaru. The rest of them wish Sessh and I would kill each other, so they could take his place. I don't get where the 'fun' in that is." Kyoto smiled.

"You're a breath of fresh air, you know that?"

"Well, you don't get much experience with fresh air, living the life of a noblewoman."

"Some would say I get as much fresh air as I want. After all, I am entitled to just about anything I want."

"Except to say what you really mean and roam wherever you want and stop worrying about politics and alliances. You can't dress as comfortably as you want or speak how you want. You can't punch the random diplomats that look down their noses at you…there's a good deal that you might want that is just out of your reach, because of all their rules and standards and whatever."

"That's how I felt, at first, but honestly…I love my life, now. I mean, I can eat what I want and I have nice clothes. I never go hungry. I don't have to worry about getting killed every time I stop wandering – I'm sure you know the feeling even better than I do."

"Yeah, but still…I wouldn't mind…living out in the wilderness, again. Honestly, I adopted this lifestyle because Sessh can just walk away from his duties. In an ideal world, we could just be the two of us, living out in the wilderness, fighting for our own, not having to worry about politics or wars or alliances or anything like that."

"Well, it's very kind of you to accommodate him, like that."

"I take what I can get; you know? I'd rather live in this life with him than in that life without him." InuYasha stopped talking, surprised that he had said that out loud. "Well, something like that, anyways," he mumbled at last.

"Wow, you two are really lucky to have each other. It must have been nice, growing up with a brother that cared for you so much." InuYasha almost choked on his next bite of food.

"Well…we had a rough start, you could say. For a long time we weren't quite on speaking terms, you know?"

"I suppose that makes sense. Lord Sesshoumaru's hatred for humans has earned him quite a reputation. Then again, he doesn't seem to like demons, as a whole, much better." InuYasha tilted his head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone says he especially hated humans, I personally believe he is disdainful and looks down on everyone. He sees humans as weak and pathetic, but for him, the vast majority of demons fall under that fold as well. I have never seen him hesitate to kill someone – human or demon – that gets in his way, nor does he seem to have an abundance of respect for anyone, regardless of race, power, and position. I suppose he can afford that sort of mentality, because he **is** the Great Dog Demon, Lord of the West. I mean…there aren't many who could best him in a fight, and it would seem that for the most part, those who can have allied themselves with him on nearly unconditional terms." She cast a significant glance at Atsushi.

InuYasha nodded, and they lapsed into silence for the rest of dinner. Afterwards, he stood to wish her goodnight as she went to her room. She offered him a bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality – it was nice talking to you, Lord InuYasha," she murmured before leaving. He felt an arm slip around his waist from behind and a pair of lips brush against his ear.

"Did you make a friend?" Sesshoumaru asked, his thumb idly rubbing circles into the swell of his mate's stomach.

"…Not sure. She seemed to think we had a lot in common, but I don't think so."

"Lady Kyoko was probably just excited to have met another born and bred commoner. She wasn't bothering you, was she?"

"No, not really. We just talked a lot. I just think we have a lot less in common than she assumed, you know?"

"Well, **my** InuYasha doesn't have too much in common with anyone – that's one of the things that makes him special."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Is that so? Too bad. Anyways, go on to bed without me, if you want. I've got some negotiations to take care of, here."

"I'll be in the garden – I'm not sleepy, just yet."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru turned to leave but InuYasha caught his arm.

"Hey, these guys will be out of this place by the time the new moon rolls around, right?"

"Absolutely. I'll kick them all out long before then. I don't think I could stand to have them around for more than a week, anyways."

"Good. Just checking. Sometimes these things take forever."

"No need to worry, this one should be fairly quick – no complications…I hope." Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Goodnight." Flushing slightly, the Hanyou turned and walked off, muttering a "goodnight" under his breath.

* * *

Hey, just a heads up, I probably won't be able to update for a little bit - my dad is getting re-married this weekend and then I'm visiting my older sister at college then I'm going camping over Memorial Day weekend, so...we'll see how much time I get in for writing. Thank you all for your patience. I am also considering writing a little story that focuses on Atsushi, if any of you are interested in that, just PM me or post it in a reply. If people want to read it, I'll go ahead and post it up. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

"Lord InuYasha?" The Hanyou didn't turn, but he inclined his head. "Out here all alone?" Kyoto came and to stand next to him. Over the course of the past five days, they'd spent a lot of time together, because Sesshoumaru was in and out of meetings all day. "You didn't come to breakfast today – I got worried you were sick or something."

"Oh, sorry. No, I just didn't feel like eating with everyone, so I had breakfast brought to my room."

"Should I leave?"

"What? No, no. It's not you, it's…well, everyone but you. Sometimes even Sessh, you know…we're just…very different. And I hate it when he's in politician mode, you know? He's not the real him."

"Oh? So what is the real him?"

"Complicated." She smiled.

"I guess I understand that – a man like him…He could only show the real him to someone he really trusts."

"Well, if he can't trust his own mate, who **can** he trust?"

"True. It's nice, to see you two so dedicated to each other. I mean, a lot of mating pairs, when it comes to demon lords, are totally without love. People sometimes mate for power or wealth…they'll turn on their partners in a moment. Their lives are filled mistrust and stress. It's sad when you have to watch your back even around your mate."

"That's just messed up."

"It is. It's very sad to see mates like that." She reached out and combed her fingers through the Hanyou's hair, admiring the silkiness. "To be honest, I didn't pin you two as a good pair. I thought…well…"

"You thought our fighting would get in the way of our relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean…you guys went a long time hating each other – right? So…I don't understand how you can turn that around."

"It's strange…just one day, I realized…I don't hate him, and he…he realized the same thing." InuYasha trailed off. It had been so long since he'd through about those five days back in the forest, taking care of Sesshoumaru, learning what he'd done for him, growing to realize that what he'd always assumed was hate was actually hurt. It seemed like forever ago, though by demon standards, it was almost no time at all. He felt like he was barely the same person that he was, before. _How can one person change me so much?_ he mused. Not only was he happier, but he was more tolerant, less violent, and no longer lived in fear. Sure he was still stubborn and quick to get angry – he doubted those things would ever change – but never before would he have been able to live a life like this – on with a mate, a home, a pup growing inside him…

"Wow. What caused you to realize?"

"He did something for my sake…and he paid a high price for it. I don't know…why he did it, but…I guess the stars aligned or something." She chuckled softly.

"I guess that was just lucky, then. Care to walk with me?" He shrugged and fell into step as she strolled out around the garden. "So you really…have no regrets about this whole thing with your brother?" she asked. InuYasha laughed.

"You keep asking. No, I don't. have any regrets. I…I never would've been able to say this, before, but I **do** love Sesshoumaru. Maybe the hormones have loosened my tongue or something, but I just…I'm not embarrassed about admitting it. Shouldn't I be **glad** I have a mate who I love and who loves me?"

"You should be. It's a beautiful thing."

"What about you? I mean, you almost never talk about your mate – Daichi was it?"

"Ah, yes. I guess I've been so wrapped up wanting to learn about the newest celebrities in the demon world, I haven't spoken much about my own life. There's really not much to say. We're happy. He loves me, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, he does everything for me that he should, but sometimes…sometimes I feel like even though he mated me, he still cares about politics more. Sometimes I worry that he regrets taking a mate who gave him no political advantage."

"I'm sure that can't be the case. You're sweet and kind and funny and smart, and you've learned how to be a noble much better than I have! There is no reason he wouldn't adore you!"

"That's very nice of you to say. You're a good man, InuYasha." The Hanyou looked away, embarrassed.

"N-not really," he mumbled.

"So you really have none of those issues with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He said he didn't already," a voice called. Atsushi strode towards them. For once, he wasn't smiling. "Why do you keep harping on the subject? Looking for something to exploit, vixen?" InuYasha gaped.

"Atsushi!" he reprimanded. "She's just being nice!" The war demon placed the heel of his palm on her chest and pushed her back a few steps.

"Well, why doesn't she do that a little further away?" he growled.

"Lord Atsushi…what a pleasure to see you again," Kyoko drawled, setting her jaw grimly. The woman met Atsushi's eyes directly, locking gazes with the much larger demon. After a moment she looked away. "Am I no longer allowed to make a friend with a kindred spirit?" she asked lowly.

"If I thought you were making friends, I'd be fine with it."

"Atsushi, what's wrong with you?" InuYasha demanded, grabbing the demon's arm and yanking him back a few steps. _What's up with this guy? I've never seen him act like this towards _**_anyone_**_ before!_ Atsushi sighed.

"Just…keep your distance, woman," he warned. Kyoko chuckled and backed away. With a small shrug she turned her back on the two.

"See you later, InuYasha," she called as she retreated back into the palace. The Hanyou turned to Atsushi, shocked.

"What was **that** about?" he snapped. "For once I get a friend who really understands me, and you chase her off?!"

"I don't trust that woman – never did. She understands politics far better than she lets on, and she is always out for some sort of political benefit."

"She just had some in common with me," InuYasha protested. Sure, he'd been hesitant to believe it at first, but the more they got talking, the more they'd come to understand each other and find common ground. "We were really friends."

"I'm sure she had you thinking that."

"I'm not naïve, Atsushi! I can tell when someone's playing me!"

"They wouldn't be playing you if you could. I'm not saying you're stupid or anything –I'm saying she's good at it. Look, you really should trust me on this."

"What proof do you have?"

"I have **never** seen her take a shine to anyone the way she has you."

"Well, I'm not anyone."

"But still…InuYasha, it just feels off. Please, just…be wary, okay?"

"Whatever. You didn't have to be like that, anyways." The war demon sighed. _Of course, I should I have expected him to react. But the way she kept harping on his relationship with Sesshoumaru…it bothered me. I know a snake when I see one._

"It was just wrong, the way she kept asking about you and Sesshoumaru. And she's playing up her own insecurities. She and Daichi milk her commoner beginnings for all they're worth. She doesn't act like it, but she **did** bring political advantage to her mate – a happy coincidence rather than design. They just took advantage of a very slim opportunity and it paid off quite well for him. Her knowledge of the commoners and how they think won him a lot of land and influence."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean she's not insecure. Maybe she just doesn't feel like she's done enough!"

"She **made** him. He was a petty lord who controlled maybe one city, before her. He lacked a good angle and his ambitions were set hardly above where he already was."

"That doesn't prove anything, Atsushi! She was my friend! You know how **lonely** it gets when Sessh is busy?" Atsushi blinked, shocked.

"…I'm sorry," he apologized at last, then added under his breath, "mostly."

"Lord Atsushi!" a servant called. "You are needed in the council room." With a soft sigh, he patted InuYasha's shoulder and walked off. The half demon shook his head and walked off. _My one, real friend here and Atsushi chases her off. Atsushi of all people! I mean, I'd get it if Sessh drove her off – he's crazy possessive when he wants to be – but _**_Atsushi_**_?! He's so laid back and friendly!_

That night, like the past three nights, he went up to bed alone. With a small, huff, he sat down onto the bed to wait for Sesshoumaru to come back. _Only a few more days before they really do have to get out of here,_ he thought. _They can't stick around here on my human night, right?_ He wrapped his arms around himself, pouting slightly.

"It's not fair," he complained to the child inside of him. He had a habit of talking to her – he had the feeling it was a she – when he was lonely. "I know there's nothing Sessh can do about it, but still…." He rubbed his stomach gently. "And what was up with Atsushi. I mean…why would he do that? I just…don't get it. It was really nice to have a friend, and he's got to go become suspicious for **once** in his life and drive her away?" A knock on the door interrupted him from his rant. He inhaled deeply to see who it was. "Kyoko? Come in." The demon poked her head in.

"Hi…are you okay? You seemed pretty upset with Lord Atsushi, and I know he's got…anger management issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's usually pretty laid back, but he's a war demon – he's violent by nature, so when he **does** get angry…"

"Atsushi would never hurt me."

"…Of course not." She came in a few steps and looked around. "Is it okay for me to be in here?" InuYasha stood.

"Let's go out to the garden." The two of them headed outside together.

"Well, it's not like you'd have any reason to hurt me, you know?" She smiled warmly, slipping her arm through his.

"That's right. But you know, all these politicians…always think everyone's up to something." Suddenly, InuYasha's nose wrinkled.

"What's that sweet smell?" he asked. She tilted her head curiously.

"What smell?" InuYasha took another deep breath through his nose, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"It smells like…fruit and honey...and something else…I can't tell what. It's really strong though. It keeps getting…stronger…" Kyoko frowned and shook her head innocently.

"I don't smell anything. Maybe it's just got to do with the pregnancy – sometimes that sort of thing would happen to me when I was pregnant with my first."

"Th-this has never happened before." InuYasha blinked and rubbed his head. "Ugh…I think I need to sit down." She helped him sit down, her face full of concern.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I feel…really dizzy, like…" His eyes widened minutely fighting the drowsiness with a wave of realization. "Like poison," he gasped. Kyoko's lips parted in a smirk.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd figure it out. Don't worry. It won't hurt you or the pup, but you'll be out for a while – a few days, in fact."

"Y-you?" he stammered weakly. "You did…this?"

"That war demon was right, you know. You should never have trusted me, but you did, didn't you? What was it? My sob story about worrying Daichi didn't like me or my innocent admiration of how you've worked things out with your mate or the compassion I felt for you about having to learn the ways of this world?" She laughed softly. "You made it so easy, InuYasha. You were so…so desperate for a friend. You know, you should just tell Sesshoumaru how lonely you get. In fact, this all may work out in your favor – once we relieve your mate of his status, land, and power…then he can devote all his time to you. Won't you like that?"

"Y-you could n-never…do that to Sessh." She reached up and pinched his ear, causing him to yelp in shock and pain, but his body was so heavy, he couldn't even move to defend himself.

"Actually, InuYasha. We can and will…now that we have you." Another demon appeared in a swirling cloud of red smoke. "Daichi, darling, he's ready to come with us. Cover our tracks; we can't have them finding us too soon." The male demon grinned.

"Perfect." InuYasha's eyes fell shut and he went limp.

* * *

Sorry for everyone who liked Kyoto - anyways, hoping for an update soon. Read and Review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

InuYasha groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. _Where am I?_ he mused, looking around. He was on a bed. The room was extravagant, the furniture ornately carved, the rug and tapestries vibrantly colored – it was even lit by a chandelier. _What the hell happened?_ He wondered. _Kyoto…there was that scent…she drugged me._ Fighting a wave of dizziness, he sat up. He was alone._ What are they planning to do, use me to barter with Sessh? Sounds likely. I can't believe I let her trick me, like that._ He stood, most of the effects of the drug having worn off, now. He noticed a note on his pillow.

"InuYasha," it read. "I really am sad for things to have turned out this way, but the opportunity was too good, and you made it too easy. Anyways, by the time you wake up, you'll have been out for two days. If you need anything, knock on the door and ask the guards – I'm sure they'll do their best to supply you with food and water, should you require it. They've been given strict orders not to respond to threats and never to bring you a weapon, nor are they to open the door for you, so don't even try it. Food will be passed in through a small hole in the wall through which you couldn't possibly fit. What I mean to say is escape is futile, so just sit tight while the grownups handle things." It was signed Kyoko.

The Hanyou curled his lip at the condescending slip of paper and looked around. _Well, did they really think I'd just sit here?_ He went to the window and opened it. There was a dizzying drop below. The steeply setting sun glinted in his eyes and he put up a hand to cover his face. That's when it hit him. If he'd been asleep for two days, then today was…_Oh, Kami, help me!_ He thought frantically. He ran to the door.

"Excuse me, I know you've been given strict orders to never let me out or whatever, but I **need** to see Sesshoumaru, right now!" he called. Silence. "I mean it!" More silence. He slammed his fist into the door. The sun dipped below the horizon. He screamed as agony tore through is body. _No, no, no, no…please don't…don't leave me, _ he begged his own Youkai. He choked off his own scream and fell to the ground, curling in around himself. _You can do this Yasha,_ he told himself. _For Sessh…for the pup…you can do this…_

Sesshoumaru's chest heaved as he sprinted through the forest. Of course, it was hopeless, he couldn't catch a single scent of InuYasha. It was like trying to track down Naraku – there were just no clues. Terrified, gold eyes glanced at the setting sun. _Kami, no! He needs me!_ Ever since InuYasha's disappearance two days ago, the demon lord had been searching frantically for him, but now his anxiety had reached a paramount high. He was running aimlessly. Never had he been so, pathetically, helpless before. _When I find that Kyoko,_ he vowed, _I'm going to rip out her entrails and pour my acid into her empty stomach!_ He paused in his running to let out a long, loud howl…

InuYasha heard the howl – unmistakably his brother's. It cut through the pain buzzing in his head. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to his feet. The half demon staggered across the room to the window. The moonless sky leered down at him as he pulled himself up onto the sill.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to his pup. "It's going to be just fine…you'll see. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." _Maybe he'll hear me, if I howl – then at least he'll know I'm alive, for now. _He threw back his head and howled. Then he looked down at the ground. _Jumping in this state is a little risky,_ he thought. _Did they think I wouldn't have the guts to climb?_ Forcing the pain to the back of his head, he slowly began to climb down. Several times he started slipping and had to catch himself or the pain would overcome him and it was all he could do to cling to the wall and breathe. It took him nearly half an hour to get down. _Why do they even have a tower, like that, anyways?_ He complained inwardly.

Now that he was on the ground, he looked around. He was in a courtyard. Across the courtyard was a wall. _Great…more climbing,_ he thought sarcastically. What's more, there were guards on the walls, and the pain was driving him to the point of distraction. He sat down at the base of the tower, trying to collect himself. At length, he stood and looked around. If he were at his full strength, he could just make a run for it and probably clear the wall before anyone even started chasing him, but he wasn't, and he didn't have time to wait for tomorrow. He had no idea when Kyoto's plan would go into affect, but he had to get to Sesshoumaru before then.

"Going somewhere?" a voice chimed softly. He spun to find himself facing the male demon. _Daichi, right?_ He took a step back.

"You think I'm going to sit here and watch as you try to get away with this plan?" the Hanyou spat. "I'm not some weakling that needs taking care – agh!" He doubled over with pain. Daichi reached for him, and he lashed out with his claws. Snarling, he ran off. _There goes the idea of an easy escape,_ he thought…

Sesshoumaru froze when he heard someone approaching. A demon. Kyoto. He spun and lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the trunk of a nearby tree. The she-demon, for her part, hardly looked perturbed.

"If you want to see him alive, you'll have to be willing to make a deal with me," she rasped out.

"What's the deal?" he asked, instantly prepared to give anything they wanted, if only he could have InuYasha back, safe and sound. She tugged his hand loose a little so she could speak properly.

"You are to give up everything to me – your land, your titles. You are to go into exile with your pathetic **half-breed** mate and never show your face in this land, again."

"I want to see him before I agree to anything," the demon lord replied.

"Of course. We have him in our palace. I'll take you to him, now." The two of them disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear in InuYasha's room. She froze. _What the-?_ She thought. "He…seems to have decided to go for a walk." Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and relief flooded his ability to think, for a moment. He could smell his mate, alive. Without any warning, he took off, jumping out the window to follow his mate's scent. Through the mating mark, he could sense InuYasha's agony. His instincts were driving him crazy, telling him to find him and **do** something about it.

He turned a corner and saw InuYasha, huddled against the wall, trying to defend himself from Daichi. Not breaking pace once, he rushed the other demon, tossed him aside like a limp rag, and caught up his mate in his arms.

"InuYasha!" he breathed. The Hanyou froze for a moment then clung back to him, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Sessh…don't do whatever it is they want you to do," he whispered.

"Of course not. I fully intend to demolish them for their traitorous actions…tomorrow. Today, I want to just get you home and safe."

"I'm sorry Ru…I should have been more careful…I should've listened to Atsushi, and I just…I just…"

"Shhh…it's okay. Shhhh….we can talk about it later. Not here." He turned to face Kyoko as she caught up to them.

"Do you really think you can escape, now?" she asked. "I have hundreds of guards. Make the deal with me, and you can walk out."

"I don't think that offer even merits a response. I don't validate traitors," Sesshoumaru replied haughtily. "If you have any business to finish up before you die – do it tonight, because tomorrow I **will** be back to destroy you." He scooped InuYasha up bridal style, pouring as much of his Ki into him as he could while still preserving enough to get them out of there.

"You-!" she was cut off by a blur of white and red as the demon lord took off, clearing the wall in one leap. She stared after them.

"Shouldn't we follow?" her mate asked.

"Are you crazy? He'll slaughter us for sure – or sic that war demon on us," she spat. "Our options are now limited to run, hide, and pray."

Sesshoumaru slowed to a walk only once he was sure no one was following. He took InuYasha up to a cave and lay him down.

"I'm so sorry this took so long," he murmured, glancing up at the lightening sky. "We've less than an hour before dawn."

"S-Sessh…I was so scared, I thought we were going to lose the pup," the Hanyou whispered. Sesshoumaru kissed him softly, caressing his mating mark soothingly.

"I'm so proud of you, Yasha. Doing this…on your own. I'm so sorry you had to endure this." The Hanyou nuzzled the underside of his chin apologetically.

"It's my fault, really. Atsushi **did** warn me, after all." Sesshoumaru lay down beside his brother, wrapping his arms around him. "What are you going to do to them?"

"I'll deal with them quickly – there's no point in drawing out their deaths."

"All the guards too?"

"Anyone that had a role in this treachery. Anyone that can prove he had no part in this will be allowed to live, everyone else will die."

"It seems like I'm just causing you trouble."

"Nonsense. Those fools would've made some move, anyways. If it wasn't through you-"

"But it **was** through me. I really do…have to learn all this political stuff…if I want to protect you the same way you protect me."

"Inu, you do…more than enough…to protect me."

"It's never enough. That's kind of the point of being mated – you do everything you can…always…for that person. I am **not** going to let you down, again, and don't say I didn't, because I…I got us into this one." He smiled weakly. "I guess I was just…I was so lonely…I wanted a friend." Sesshoumaru seemed honestly shocked.

"Lonely?"

"You know, when you get busy with work – I know it's not your fault, but I…I know it's kind of stupid or whatever-"

"No. No, InuYasha, it's not. You've been alone so much, in your life. It's my job to make sure you're never lonely, again. I had no idea you…I'm sorry. I'll fix it. I promise you…I won't let you be lonely, again." The Hanyou closed his eyes, resting his head against his mate's shoulder. "I was so terrified…when you were gone. I felt so helpless. I never want to be helpless, like that, not when you need me."

"Well, you found me in the end, didn't you? And it all turned out okay, so that's all that really matters, right?"

"I suppose so." Sesshoumaru kissed him softly. "As long as we can make it through these things, it will be alright."

"Were you going to make the deal?"

"Of course…and then I'd proceed to kill her and her husband for treason. InuYasha, I do not give traitors what they want, but remember that you…you always come first."

"So you'd lie to her?"

"She lied to you and me. I would only be returning the favor. It's just politics." The first fingers of dawn stretched up over the horizon and relief washed through InuYasha's body. He exhaled deeply. Slowly, he sat up.

"Let's go home, Aniki." Sesshoumaru stood, helping his mate to his feet, and smiled at him, hugging him tightly.

"Alright, love. Let's go home."

* * *

Everyone was all telling me they hoped Sessh saved Inu, but I kind liked the idea of Inu saving himself, at least partially. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I got this chapter done so much sooner than I thought I was going to, but I think it will be the weekend before I get the next one in.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoko sprinted through the field, dragging her pitiful mate behind her. As pathetic as he was, she still loved him and was not about to lose him without a fight. She stopped by the edge of the forest and drew him into a searing kiss.

"Go now," she whispered, breaking. His eyes met hers uncertainly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying go. Beyond that forest is the boundary to the Eastern Lands. You will be safe there, but we…we can never make it before they catch us." He grabbed her arms, shaking his head vigorously.

"No! Ever…ever since I met you…you've been taking care of me, sacrificing everything for me. I can't watch as you do **this**. They will kill you." She kissed him, again.

"I got us into this. You don't have to pay the price as well." Tears welled up in his eyes and he continued to shake his head.

"H-how am I supposed to live without you?"

"Because you'll never be without me. I already promised you that. But I…I can't live with myself…if I let you suffer the consequences of my actions. I may be a lying, scheming, heartless scum, but I have some sense of honor – and I still love you." He choked down a sob and let his arms fall to his sides.

"I love you. I don't…I don't want you to die for me. Wh-what kind of life would that be? What kind of **mate** would I be, if I ran without you? You said we'd be together." She removed a ring from her finger.

"This was my mother's," she began, lifting it up to eye level. She poured a bit of her Youkai into it and slid it onto his finger. "This way, we'll always be together. Even when they kill me…this tiny part of my Youkai will live on…it will be enough to keep me always with you." The she-demon gave his hand a squeeze. "Now, go. I am not requesting, anymore. I am telling you…you must. Don't disappoint me. Be strong and run."

"It is weakness to run, not strength!"

"Don't be stupid. It takes strength to live, and that's what you're doing – living…by any means necessary." She gave him a shove, and he ran off. Kyoko turned to face the two demons she knew would be coming for revenge. _How stupid I was to think I could pull off something like that,_ she thought bitterly. _How foolish…to actually think _**_I_**_ could conquer the Great Dog Demon and the infamous InuYasha._ Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive, a white blur, he grabbed her and pinned her to a tree, his lip curling in distaste. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared a ways away. _I just have to buy him enough time…Daichi…I'm sorry for putting you through this._ She took off running.

"Insolent whelp," Sesshoumaru snarled under his breath, giving chase as Atsushi caught up to them. Within minutes they had her trapped and were circling her. She was weakening and wouldn't hold out much longer. She dodged a flick of Sesshoumaru's Light Whip. "Why fight?" he spat. "You're going to die, anyways. Your palace has been razed, and it's only a matter of time before we find that scumbag mate of yours." Atsushi remained behind Kyoto, cutting off her escape but keeping his distance to give Sesshoumaru all the space he needed.

"You have no right to call him that."

"He participated in that ridiculous plot to kidnap my mate, I have every right to call him anything I want." She dodged another lash from the gold light streaming from the demon lord's fingertips.

"He had nothing to do with it. I deceived him – why else do you think we were keeping InuYasha in such a nice room?"

"You're **lying**. I can smell a lie."

"Leave him alone. Please, I am **begging** you. I'm the one you want."

"You have no idea what I want, you disgusting piece of filth." Sesshoumaru launched forward, and before she could even scream, her throat was torn out, and she had fallen, lifeless, to the floor. The dog demon lifted his nose to find Daichi's scent. Instead, he caught InuYasha's. The Hanyou came into view through the trees. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "You should be at home-!"

"Don't tell me what to do," InuYasha cut in. "I came because you've chased them long enough. You've had enough blood to sate your revenge. Come home."

"But-!"

"You promised! You said I'd never be lonely! Hold to that! You promised me, so come **home**, Sessh!" The demon lord hesitated, his eyes widening slightly. With a defeated sigh, he let his hands fall to his sides, flicking blood from his claws.

"Alright. I'll come home, now." InuYasha smiled and hugged him, resting his cheek on his older brother's chest.

"Thank you, Aniki."

"Atsushi…find Daichi and bring him to me."

"Sessh-!"

"I'm not going to kill him…if you don't want me to. But there must be some repercussion for what he's done. Treason is a weighty crime." Atsushi's eyes flickered between the brothers, but then he nodded and jogged off. Sesshoumaru tilted InuYasha's chin up so he could kiss him deeply. "Now I guess I should make up for lost time," he whispered breathily. He picked up InuYasha and started to carry him away.

"H-hey…" the Hanyou grumbled. "I can walk."

"Of course you **can**, but why should you **have** to walk when I can carry you?" the demon lord replied seriously. He took his mate to a little grove nearby and laid him down. "Now…let's make sure my little mate isn't too lonely," he purred. InuYasha grinned and tugged his mate down for a kiss.

"See? Isn't this better than tearing out throats and ripping open bellies?" he murmured into the demon lord's mouth. Sesshoumaru nipped his lower lip playfully.

"A million times better," he murmured. Grinning mischievously, he slipped his hand inside the half-demon's kimono and haori.

"W-we're not going home, first?" the half-demon asked. His older brother smirked and placed his lips against one, soft, furry ear.

"Anywhere with you is home, love, and besides…if it was so desperate you had to come find me, yourself, I'd say this matter needs immediate attention." He drew his tongue out along the thin, soft, edge of the ear. The younger whimpered softly, his ear twitching under that doting caress. "Now, my beautiful mate, I'm going to make you feel so full and complete and **loved**…it will bring you to tears," he hissed softly as he began to slid the red silk from his brother's body. InuYasha shivered under his touch, his eyes fluttering shut, a soft whimper rising from his throat. And then the demon lord then went and made good on his promise all night long…

InuYasha awoke with his older brother's scent filling his nose. He smiled lazily and nuzzled his face deeper into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Waking up like this was the best way to start the day.

"You awake?" the demon lord asked softly, his voice a soothing rumble in his chest. The younger didn't reply for a long, long time. "Clearly not fully, at least."

"I'm awake. I'm just…mmm…lazy. You worse me out, last night…and we only got a few hours of sleep." Sesshoumaru grinned.

"I remember a time when you would've been far too embarrassed to say something like that. Funny, but as long ago as it seems, it actually hasn't been more than a year, even. I don't even feel like the same person, though. You've changed me so entirely. I'd been told…mating with someone changes your very soul but I didn't believe it…until now…with you, I can see. You've become a part of me, and you've changed me at my core. You've made me a better man, ruler, lover…everything. You've made me stronger, you've broadened my mind…you've opened my heart. I always thought it was weakness…these types of feelings…I was so, **so** wrong." He chuckled. "Sorry, I just…it amazes me…every time I think about it."

"Hearing you say those types of things…Sessh…" He laughed, shaking his head. "We sound so sappy." The demon lord was forced to agree. At length, the two of them stood and got dressed. The two of them headed back towards home, a full day's journey if they walked.

"It's been a while, since we've just been out…meandering, like this," Sesshoumaru commented after a good few hours of silence. "I'd forgotten how peaceful it is."

"Reminds me of those days in the beginning, before we killed Naraku. It's funny, before you came, everyone was arguing and talking and laughing, but with you there, I think they were all too scared to say anything."

"I have that affect on people."

"What are you going to do…to Daichi?"

"I haven't decided yet. Do you want me not to kill him?"

"Well, Kyoko lied to us and hurt us, but…but she gave her life for her mate…I think they really loved each other."

"…I fail to see how that is relevant."

"I mean, all she wanted…was for him to live. Her last breath was used to beg for his life…I think…we should honor that. I mean, hasn't your hunger for vengeance been sated?"

"Then what about justice?"

"It's not justice to kill them, the way you did. Because they were all demons, you had the right, by our laws, to deal with them however you saw fit, but it wasn't justice. I don't talk about politics much, but I know a thing or two about crime and punishment. I'm not mad at you really…for killing those people. I mean…they knew if they failed, that would be your reaction, and you did give the servants the option to flee. You had the right by demon law, but demon law isn't about justice. The just thing to do, would have been to banish them – take away their titles, their land, everything they wanted to take from you."

"So that's what you want me to do to Daichi?"

"Yes."

"But he's…he's already doing that to himself by running."

"I know that, but if **you** do it, it's justice. If **he** does it, it's just running away. If **you** do it, **you're** disgracing him, thus fulfilling the need for justice, in a political sense. If he runs away, he's humiliating himself, but there's no justice to it except the poetical justice of the universe."

"When did you get to be such a deep thinker?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly.

"Well, I have a lot of time to think when we're in council meetings. It's not like I understand what all of you guys are talking about, anyways."

"You know…those kinds of ideas though…I mean, these kinds of ideas…they should be voiced. The fact is they're far more insightful than you seem to think."

"Slow down, now. I have **no** interest in getting involved in politics."

"I didn't mean that, but…you know, you can say these things…at the council meetings, if they occur to you. Or you can just tell me and **I** can say them, but they help…gain perspective. Honestly, you're probably the only one in those meetings that doesn't equate legality and justice. You don't think the same way we do."

"Well, go figure." They lapsed into silence for the rest of the walk home. By the time they got back to the palace, Atsushi was waiting with Daichi. He grinned at them as they came in through the gates.

"What took you guys so long. I mean, I managed to chase this guy down, catch him, and drag him back here before you guys made it back."

"We were enjoying ourselves," Sesshoumaru explained.

"I trusted you'd want a council meeting for whatever punishment you have planned for Daichi. They're waiting for you," the war demon informed them. "What do you intend to do to him?" he asked.

"InuYasha and I decided to banish him and strip him of his titles and lands." Atsushi lifted a brow but made no comment. "My mate thought it was more just to take from him what he wanted to take from us, rather than to kill him."

"Bravo, Yasha, making these kinds of decisions. I applaud you." The three of them made their way to the council room where everyone was waiting. Daichi was knelt on the floor, his hands chained behind him. His arm around InuYasha's waist, Sesshoumaru made his way around to the front of the room, facing his unfortunate captive.

"Lord Daichi are you aware why you are here?" the InuYoukai asked loftily, gazing haughtily down at the other demon.

"I am," Daichi whispered.

"Have you any words to say before your sentence is passed?"

"I have none." He bowed his head. "Finish this."

"You are banished, from this point forward, from the West. You shall have no land, no titles. You shall be allowed a day to make it beyond this border. Starting twenty-four hours from now, if you set one foot in this land, your life will be forfeit. Am I understood?" A murmur of shock ran around the council and Daichi's eyes snapped up to his face.

"W-what? You-you're not killing me?" the disgraced demon asked.

"Your mate spent her dying breath begging for you life. I have decided to honor her last wishes. Apologize to my mate and leave." Daichi bowed his head to InuYasha.

"Thank you, My Lords, for sparing my life." The Hanyou walked over to him and unchained him.

"You are lucky to have a mate who loved you so well. Try not to be too miserable in your new life." Daichi stood.

"Th-thank you, Lord InuYasha. I apologize most humbly." He bowed and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"May I ask, Lord Sesshoumaru, why you let him live?" one of the councilmembers asked after a long moment of silence. Sesshoumaru's gaze flitted over to him.

"I left the decision to InuYasha," he replied. "He thought it was most fitting to let him live, and as he was the one affected by this act of treason, it was only proper for him to decide the punishment. His choice was a just one. Do you take issue with it?"

"Not at all, My Lord, I was merely…intrigued. It was not a typical decision, for you. Your show of mercy attests to your noble heart." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he and InuYasha walked away.

"Keep an eye on him," Sesshoumaru murmured. "He took more issue withthe punishment than he was letting on."

"How can you tell?"

"He praised it too much. He wouldn't have brought it up in the first place, if he didn't have **some** problem with it. He was…disdainful of it. I believe he saw it as a sign of weakness."

"Was it?"

"No, it was a sign of strength. Come on to dinner, my love." InuYasha leaned up to kiss his mate's forehead, and the two of them walked off together.

* * *

Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm putting my Legend of Atsushi story (for those of you who are reading it) on indefinite hold for the moment. I just have other stuff I want to focus on, I'll be taking it down and I'll repost it later, hopefully. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

InuYasha bit back a groan as pain stabbed through his stomach, again. Well, not quite his stomach. It was somehow…deeper. He was lying naked on his bed, trying to battle down the pain. _It's happening…Kami, it's happening. I need…I need Sesshoumaru…_was the only thing his pain-fogged brain would process.

"Sessh," he whispered, even though his brother wasn't even in the room. "Agh!" His mate came running into the room.

"InuYasha!" he gasped. "What's wrong? You-!"

"Stop shouting…just…shut the door," the Hanyou cut him off. He rolled so he was kneeling on the bed. "Now…come here." Sesshoumaru obeyed, laying his hand on the younger's back and rubbing gently.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"How did you – agh – know to come?"

"I just…I sensed something…My Youkai needed to be with you…right now."

"Figures." InuYasha exhaled deeply, willing away the pain.

"…How long is it…between contractions?"

"Shh…don't – ungh – worry about that."

"…I'm going to get Takeo."

"Sessh, if you leave this room, right now, I swear you will never see your pup!" InuYasha growled. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"But-!"

"No, Ru…I…I don't want Takeo here for this. He's talked us through this a million and one times. I want it to be just…" he paused to whimper in pain. "Just me and you."

"Yasha, think about this. I don't want anything…bad…to happen. I want this to go smoothly, and our best chance for that is-"

"I said no, Sessh. This pup is coming out of me, so I **think** this should be my decision. And like I said…you leave this room…and I swear you won't ever see your pup." Sesshoumaru forcefully fought down the swell of panic rising in his chest. _How is he so calm, right now?_ He wondered.

"Okay," he replied softly, settling down next to his brother. This was nothing like what he'd imagined the birthing would be like, when it finally came. He imagined Takeo there, helping, talking them both through it, again. He imagined that the healer would have everything under control, but now…now it was up to him. He rubbed the small of his mate's back, trying to ease out the tension. InuYasha whined softly as another contraction seized his body. "I'm right here," Sesshoumaru whispered. "It's going to be okay. In a minute, you're going to push…"

"I know what I'm going to do!" InuYasha snapped, though his voice was too quiet to be truly angry. "It's inside of me, Sessh, I think I know what it wants me to do!" His voice cut off abruptly as he bit back a groan of pain. Tears sprung to the Hanyou's eyes and slipped down his cheeks. "Kami…what does this have to hurt…so much?" Sesshoumaru continued to rub his back and murmur soothingly. _Would he have given birth on his own, if I hadn't known to come?_ He mused. The mere idea of it unsettled him. He had no doubts that if necessary, his mate could give birth alone, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with that happening. InuYasha bit his lip in agony, curling his hands into the sheets, and pushed.

About an hour and a good deal of blood and pain later, Sesshoumaru was curled up next to his mate with their pup in between them. The baby was pale skinned with silver hair, just like her parents. Out of her head poked two, white, furry dog-like ears. Her eyes wouldn't open for another week, but now that she'd stopped crying, her ears were swiveling rapidly, trying to catch every, little sound. The demon lord smiled lovingly at the two most precious people in his life. He had half expected his brother to spend the entire birthing swearing like a sailor, but the Hanyou had actually been almost silent except a few moans and choked whimpers. Sesshoumaru had cleaned her off, wrapped her in a blanket, and crawled into bed with his younger brother, nestling the pup in InuYasha's arms. The younger brother now looked a little pale and worn out, breathing hard, his eyes half-closed.

"She's perfect," he whispered. Those tiny, white ears turned, listening intently.

"She is," Sesshoumaru agreed. "I'm so proud of you." He nuzzled his mate's cheek. InuYasha smiled sleepily.

"What should we name her? I kind of liked Tsukiko…it's one Takeo came up with."

"Tsukiko…that's nice." The baby whined, hands reaching to curl into a strand of Sesshoumaru's hair, tugging on it softly. InuYasha turned her head to guide her to his nipple, where she latched on and began to suck. His breasts were swollen a little, not as much as a woman's, but they did store milk for their puppy. When he first learned about that, he'd been nothing less than mortified, but he seemed to have come to terms with it, now.

"Good girl, Tsukiko," he murmured. Suddenly, the door flew open and Takeo came running in. He took one look at the scene and let out a deep sigh.

"You should have told me!" he hissed furiously. "What were you thinking, doing the birthing on your own?!"

"Don't look at me," Sesshoumaru replied. "InuYasha threatened me with the loss of my pup if I stepped away from him for even a second."

"Look, Takeo. Everything was okay in the end, so…"

"Let me ascertain that for sure, please?" the healer requested. "That was extremely dangerous, InuYasha. Why…why would you do that?"

"I just wanted it to be…just us…I can't explain it. Anyways, is she fine?" Takeo ran his hands lightly over both the Hanyou and pup before exhaling deeply and nodding.

"You're both fine. Congratulations, My Lords, you are now parents of a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. I cannot check her eyes, of course, until she opens them, but for now, everything looks good. Have you decided what to name her?"

"Tsukiko," InuYasha replied.

"Tsukiko…a beautiful name." Takeo bowed. "Rest well, My Lords." Then he walked off. Once outside the room, he shut the door softly and sagged against the wall. Having never had any children of his own, he'd always seen it as his personal duty that the InuYoukai lords he'd served delivered safely and successfully. This birthing had been the most critical for him to attend, considering the troubled pregnancy and all, and he'd missed it entirely. Part of him was furious that neither of them called for him and another part of him was too relieved that they were all okay to be angry. And then, somewhere, deep in his chest, was that all too familiar echo of sorrow that he would never have a pup of his own.

"Hey," a voice startled him. He looked up to see Atsushi standing there, smiling sympathetically at him.

"How does a giant lug like you manage to sneak up on anyone?" Takeo joked weakly. It was a pretty pitiful attempt. He smiled. "They're all okay. The pup is a girl. Tsukiko. She's beautiful. I don't foresee any problems."

"I'm sorry…Takeo."

"What for?"

"If not for me…" The war demon moved forward and placed his hand on the healer's stomach. "You'd be able to get yourself a mate and have a pup of your own."

"It wasn't your fault. How many times have I told you that? Besides, it was a long time ago. There's no need to go beating yourself over it, still."

"You would've made a wonderful carrier though."

"Thank you."

"We've always…ignored what happened, Takeo. I don't think we…I don't think we should do that."

"It was a mistake, on both our parts. Neither of us knew it would end up like this. If anyone could've known, it should've been me."

"There was no way…you could've known. But still…I mean…I…I'm sorry." Takeo chuckled and took the war demon's hand.

"Come on. Let's not linger outside their door." The two of them walked off, leaving the dog demons to their privacy.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate and pup dropped off to sleep. His chest burned with emotion, and a tear rolled down his cheek. A little over a year ago, he would not have even believed himself capable of feeling anything so powerfully. The demon lord allowed a smile to pull at his lips and he curled his body protectively around the two of them. He lay there awake for hours, watching the two of them sleep peacefully. _What did I do…to deserve this kind of happiness?_

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open and immediately shut, again, to block out the morning sunlight coming through the window. Tsukiko whimpered and yawned, pawing at his chest, turning her head seekingly. She found a single nipple and latched on contentedly.

"Sessh…can you shut the curtains?" InuYasha asked. The demon lord got out of bed and did as he was bid.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay…a little sore, but I've felt worse. I feel…oh, Kami, we have a pup."

"Well noticed," Sesshoumaru chuckled, sitting back down on the bed to stroke his fingers through his mate's hair.

"I mean, I was aware of it, but it just…it just hit me. Sessh…Tsukiko is **our** pup! We're parents. S-Sessh…what if I screw up?"

"We won't screw up. Trust me. You'll make an excellent father."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, my dear, I **know** you. Anyone who knows you would agree that you are perfect parent material." Tsukiko stopped nursing and turned her head towards Sesshoumaru, her nose wrinkling as she sniffed. InuYasha handed her to his older brother.

"Go on, Tsukiko, meet your father." Sesshoumaru took her gently, cradling her against his chest. "Sessh…don't judge me, but I feel like I'm about to cry…good cry, that is."

"I won't judge you. You can cry as much as you want, love." Tears collected in InuYasha's eyes and slipped down his cheeks.

"We're parents, Sessh. I mean…I…Kami, I would never have thought…before all this. I mean that **we**…" He laughed softly. "We're parents of a perfect, beautiful, healthy baby girl. Our very own pup."

"That we are." The demon lord pulled the younger into a hug with his free arm, kissing his head lovingly. "I never thought I was capable…of being this happy, InuYasha. Thank you." The Hanyou tipped up his chin to capture his mate's lips in a soft kiss.

"Let me get dressed…so we can handle all the stupid formalities for this. We have to announce her, right?"

"You catch on quickly. But this needn't be a long thing. Atsushi called the council earlier, so we just have to walk in, announce our pup, and that's it. In a week or so we'll have an actual celebration to attend, but that will be once her eyes open." InuYasha got up, rubbing his back and went to bathe and change. Once he came back out, he took Tsukiko back and they went to the council room. They got there and took their seats to wait for the rest of the council to arrive. A quiet murmur ran around the room as they noticed the baby in InuYasha's arms. The last few councilmembers came in and Sesshoumaru stood.

"I have called this council to announce the birth of my and Lord InuYasha's pup and our heir, Tsukiko. She will be raised as heir to the West and inheritor of my titles and land," the demon lord announced. After a moment, the council spokesman stood as well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha, the council welcomes the birth of your daughter and heir, Tuskiko. We wish her a long and fulfilling life and may she always be and ease on you."

"Thank you," the InuYoukai replied. "The welcoming ceremony will take place a week from today." InuYasha stood and followed his brother out into the hall. "See? Was that so bad?"

"It was stupid, but at least it was short." Atsushi followed them out and hugged them both from behind.

"Congratulations, My Lords," he murmured, kissing both their heads. "And good luck, but remember…if you need help, Takeo is here."

"What about you?" InuYasha asked. The war demon laughed.

"After the welcoming ceremony, I'm returning home. But I'll visit frequently; don't worry. I'll be around plenty."

"Right…of course, you've still got the South to rule," InuYasha remembered, chuckling. "Why did you stay this long?"

"Long? Ah, this isn't very long, really. Besides, I wanted to stick around for the baby to be born, just to make sure things got off without a hitch."

"I'm going to go take Tsukiko to the garden," the Hanyou decided, disentangling himself and strolling away. Sesshoumaru smiled and followed him. Atsushi watched them go. He saw Takeo outside in the herb garden with Shippo and his face fell. _I really am sorry, Takeo, _he thought sadly. The healer was smiling brightly at the little fox pup, showing him one of the herbs and explaining something to him. _You' would've made a great parent._

* * *

Finally, the baby has arrived - and isn't she SO CUTE?! In my head she's really adorable. Anyways, that whole angsty business with Takeo and Atsushi...well, that will be explained if I ever pick back up my Legend of Atsushi story -I don't think it will be explained in this story very much. Anyways, expect a few more days for the next update - this story is coming to a close sometime soon, I think.


	17. Chapter 17

Takeo came into his lordship's room, where they were waiting with Tsukiko. Her eyes were open, but immediately the healer flinched slightly. Both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru frowned at the action but stayed silent for the moment. He walked over to the infant and laid a hand over her eyes. He bit his lip and looked back up at the waiting parents. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Well?" the younger demanded. Takeo swallowed the lump in his throat and straightened.

"Her eyes just opened today, right?" he asked.

"We called you as soon as they did," Sesshoumaru replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…this may not be permanent, yet, but…but your daughter is blind," he admitted. For a long, long moment, their was utter silence as the new parents took in the information. Then, InuYasha hugged Tsukiko closer.

"It doesn't matter," he decided. "This won't hold her back…at all. Whether it's permanent or not."

"There are rare occasions, where the infant is blind for the first few days after opening their eyes and then later gains their sight, but those…those occasions are very rare. As much as I would like to tell you otherwise, it is my professional opinion that she…she will be blind her entire life."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"I'm afraid not. Will you tell everyone…at the ceremony tomorrow?"

"No. Not until we're sure. But my mate is correct. This will **not** hinder our daughter, nor will I retract my decision to name her as my heir." Takeo bowed and left the two to themselves. InuYasha sighed and kissed Tsukiko's head.

"No matter what happens," he whispered to the infant. "I love you." Sesshoumaru embraced them both, kissing InuYasha's head.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"Not your fault. If anyone's it's mine. **I** carried her. But we're…we're not going to treat this like a tragedy. She's born, she's healthy, nothing is holding her back."

"That's right. We'll get through this together…as a family." They stayed like that for a long, long moment, embracing each other. "There are worse things…that could've happened." InuYasha nodded.

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru kissed him swiftly. "I'm going to take her out the garden for a bit," InuYasha informed him. The older demon went with them to relax in the garden. He knew his brother was putting on a brave front. He knew InuYasha felt like it was his fault, somehow, that the baby was blind. He knew the Hanyou was worried about how it would affect Tsukiko's future, but for all that he knew, Sesshoumaru **didn't** know how to comfort his beloved mate. While he didn't want to ignore the issue, he didn't want to fixate on it and obsess over it, either. _We'll figure this out,_ he reassured himself…

InuYasha growled at Sesshoumaru as he poured over the outfits he was choosing for the night's welcoming celebration. The demon lord was murmuring distractedly to himself, not listening to his mate.

"Hey! Sessh!" the Hanyou barked.

"Hm?" the older brother replied distantly.

"I was asking about her markings – will she have any?" (A/N: Thanks Peya Luna, you're a psychic, I was just getting around to explaining about her markings!)

"Marks don't show up until a year after birth," Sesshoumaru replied, never taking his eyes off the cloth. "Do you prefer to wear the gold or the blue kimono?" InuYasha was silent for a long, long while. His mate looked up at him. "Well?"

"I don't care," the younger drawled blandly. "You know I don't care about that kind of thing. Sessh, why are you so focused on **clothes**? It's no big deal. You always look stunning, no matter what you're wearing, and I don't give a-!"

"Because, InuYasha, this is possibly the most important ceremony of our lives. I want us to look appropriate – you're going with the gold, by the way. It looks more…festive than the blue one. – This is a very, very important event and how we dress says a lot about how we're approaching the task of being parents."

"What?! It does **not**! How we dress has absolutely **nothing** to do with parenting! That's the most ridiculous thing I've **ever** heard, and if that's the case, I really think I should wear my Fire Rat Robe!"

"So you approach your child the same way you approach your enemies?" Sesshoumaru retorted. "I know to **you** it means nothing, what you wear. I understand that. But I'm telling you, public image, at this point, is crucial. Wear the gold outfit." Sesshoumaru leaned in to kiss him but InuYasha stopped him with a hand on his older brother's mouth.

"Don't you **dare** make me forget how frustrated I am with you by kissing me, you stuck-up prick!" He felt Sesshoumaru smirk against his fingers, kiss his hand, and learn back.

"As you request, my love. Do you want help getting changed?"

"I can change on my own! Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not."

"You are in your head, bastard, and I know it." Now Sesshoumaru had to physically hold back a chuckle, pulling his impassive mask in order to keep from smiling.

"Forgive me, Lord InuYasha, for thinking you're just too adorable to-"

"I'm not **adorable**! I'm not a kid, Ru!"

"I never said you were a kid, and you **are **adorable. It's a compliment." InuYasha rolled his eyes and set down Tsukiko, so he could change. Sesshoumaru smirked at his back as he went to get his own outfit. _No, Sesshoumaru,_ he lectured himself. _Now is _**_not_**_ the time to get horny. You want to be able to go to this ceremony on time._ And with that, he purposefully stopped looking at his brother and started to change. He had never really thought that red was his color, but InuYasha had told him that he liked this one crimson outfit he had best, so that's what he was wearing. The demon lord chanced a glance back at his brother to find him tying the obi. He smiled and quickly finished dressing. Tsukiko's outfit, of course, was much simpler, just a haori and hakama made of purple silk. She wouldn't be bound by dress code until much, much later.

"Ready?" InuYasha asked, scooping up his daughter in his arms.

"Of course, are you?"

"Not really, but whatever. Let's go." The two of them left their room and made their way to the throne room. Unlike human emperors and nobility, demons spent very little time actually **in** the throne room. The only time it was used was for announcements to the public, such as this welcoming celebration. While human lords did everything from the throne room, most demon lords only saw the inside of the throne room a handful of times in their lifetimes.

By tradition, the demon lords were the last to enter the room. They strode down the aisle amongst applause and took their seats at the front of the room. Sesshoumaru stood, taking Tsukiko from his mate. The room fell silent as he turned to face them.

"Subjects of the West," he began, "respected Lords and Ladies of all realms, thank you for attending the welcoming celebration of my and my mate's daughter. Many of you opposed to the union between my brother and I for various reasons, but all of you have overcome those reasons one way or another. I have always understood…that our mating was a little unusual and most definitely unexpected, and there was a day when I would've sworn by my very blood that I would never even consider mating my brother. I understand that a lot has changed very quickly. And no matter your personal feelings about my brother and I, this is now about my daughter, my heir. So I appreciate you all putting aside you own beliefs and emotions to welcome your future liege. May I announce my beloved daughter, my heir, Tsukiko."

The crowd applauded as he sat back down, and servants came out with food and drinks. Atsushi was the first to approach them and congratulate them for their baby. He grinned, winked, and kissed Tsukiko's head.

"She's beautiful," he murmured. "Congratulations, you two." Then he kissed each of their heads as well. "Good luck on parenthood."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yeah…thanks," InuYasha agreed. The war demon chuckled and walked off, finding a nice corner from where he could watch the whole party. InuYasha politely thanked each demon as they came to congratulate them, but inside he was a roiling mess of anxiety. Even Sesshoumaru's hand on his thigh was doing nothing to calm him. His protective carrier instincts were in overdrive, and with so many strangers here…it was the perfect place to make a move. Tsukiko whined in his arms, catching on to his own nervousness.

*InuYasha,* Sesshoumaru yipped softly in the Inu language. *Don't worry, nothing will happen, okay?* InuYasha's eyes narrowed as a demon approached.

*Didn't you tell me to be wary of him?* he whined quietly. *Because he was too nice or something?*

*He'd be an idiot to try anything here.*

*Or smart – there are probably others here…that would support him, if he tried something.*

"My Lords," the demon murmured, bowing. "I am councilmember Reiko. May I congratulate on your beautiful pup. I wish her a long life blessed with every happiness imaginable."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru replied.

"May I bestow this gift upon her?" Reiko held up a necklace. InuYasha shrunk back. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at his mate's reaction. He was used to his brother being mistrustful in general, but this…this was blatant fear.

"We would be honored," the demon lord replied, eyeing him warily. Reiko moved to put the necklace around the child's neck, but InuYasha grabbed it.

"No!" Sesshoumaru blinked.

"InuYasha…"

"I can't explain it Ru, but something is **really** wrong. Please, please, please…don't make her wear that necklace."

"Inu-!" Before Sesshoumaru could finish, InuYasha had snatched away the necklace and forced it over Reiko's head. The councilmember paled drastically as the necklace tightened around his neck, choking him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Reiko pulled fruitlessly at the gold chain. The demon fell to his knees and then slumped to the ground, lifeless, at the Hanyou's feet. Before anyone could react, InuYasha, clutching Tuskiko, was up and sprinting out of the room. His older brother took off after him, leaving a shocked and silent room behind him. He caught InuYasha in the hallway, pulling him to a stop.

"See?!" the younger demanded.

"I see. You were right," Sesshoumaru replied, trying his best to stay calm. "But how…how did you know? I didn't sense anything?"

"I-I don't know, I just…I just knew…something was wrong." The Hanyou was panting and clutching his child to his chest, fear spilling off him in waves. The demon lord gently pulled him into an embrace, resting his chin on his head.

'It's okay now. Shhhh…" he whispered. "I'm sorry for not listening earlier. I won't make that mistake, again. It's okay. She's safe."

"Can we…not go back?"

"Alright. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

"Thank you." The two of them headed back to their room and changed out of their nice clothes. There was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply. Takeo.

"Come in." The healer entered and bowed.

"I heard…about what happened at the ceremony," he informed them. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we're all…we're fine. We're lucky InuYasha knew something was wrong," Sesshoumaru replied. "Do you know how he knew? I didn't sense anything?"

"He's the pup's carrier," Takeo explained. "It was actually the pup that sensed something was wrong…and InuYasha was able to pick up on that. For the first several months of life, while the infant is still helpless, the carrier and the pup have a very strong bond much like that formed by the mating mark. To my knowledge, InuYasha does not have the ability to sense curses, but it would seem that your pup does. Of course, most of her abilities will not manifest until much later, but it would seem she is an early bloomer for her first abilities. Lord Sesshoumaru, for instance, you did not manifest your poison resistance until you were five weeks of age, and that was your first ability."

"I see. Thank you, Takeo."

"And I also wished to inform you that At—Lord Atsushi—sent everyone home."

"Of course. Thank him for me." The healer bowed and left. He shut the door quietly behind him and went to go find Atsushi, who was in his own room, getting ready to leave. He looked up at Takeo came in without knocking.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, it's time I get back to my duties and all. While the South is pretty decent at running itself, this whole fiasco in the West has caused some issues that require my attention."

"I suppose it wouldn't change your mind…if I asked you to wait a few more days?" The fox demon chuckled halfheartedly.

"No. No I don't think it would." The lord of the South walked over to him, sighing deeply. "This is goodbye, for a while."

"Lord Sesshoumaru thanks you for intervening after he left."

"Of course. I always did have to clean up after his messes." Atsushi winked, but Takeo wasn't smiling. The war demon sighed and embraced him.

"Come on. It won't be **that **long."

"That's what you said last time, and yet it was almost sixty years. I know…in comparison to our lives that isn't all that long, but…but it's still a long time to not even hear a single word from you."

"I'll try to send letters, I promise."

"You always say that."

"I know."

"I've yet to receive a single letter from you."

"…I know." Takeo sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." The war demon tipped the healer's chin up and kissed him softly. "Goodbye for now."

"Right."

"You know…you could come visit **me** some time."

"I have duties here. I can only come when my lords decide to come to the South." Atsushi nodded.

"Of course. Well…I'll see you later." And with that, the war demon was slipping past him and walking off. Takeo exhaled deeply and went to return to his own room. _Until next time,_ he thought. Only once he was outside the gates did Atusushi glance back. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the Southern Palace. His mind wandered to his room where in in a drawer in his desk he kept a box, and in the box were countless letters he'd written to Takeo and never sent.

* * *

Hey, thanks all for reading and reviewing. A few people have mentioned wanting to read my Legend of Atsushi story. I am not sure how that will come along but I'm thinking of just writing it as a collection of one-shots rather than as a cohesive story. Anyways, not sure, yet. We'll see.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tsukiko!" InuYasha called into the garden. His ten year old daughter turned her head towards him, her ears swiveling. Her eyes were almost white, they were so pale, just slightly tinted in gold. She had gotten markings, much like her father's, except all dark blue, and on her forehead, instead of having a crescent, she had a sunburst. (A/N: Just like her great-grandfather, for those of you reading my Legend of Atsushi story.) Like Sesshoumaru, she had slash marks on her cheeks, biceps, forearms, waist, and thighs. All in all, InuYasha thought she was about the most perfect, beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. Truly, she was the light of his life.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Your father's waiting for you in the courtyard."

"He's early."

"Yes, he is." She made two bounds and jumped up onto the balcony rail, landing crouched there. By this time, even sightless, she'd memorized every inch of the palace.

"Why don't **you** ever train me?" she asked plaintively.

"Sesshoumaru knows how to a lot better, and he's probably a better swordsman than I am. He's had a lot more training and a lot more time to practice. Besides, we **do** train, just not the same way. It's just more fun, my way." She laughed and darted off to go find Sesshoumaru. InuYasha followed her. He loved watching her train with his brother. She was so full of life and energy, and she flung herself whole-heartedly into everything she did. The demon lord was waiting in the courtyard, a practice bamboo sword in his hand. He tossed one at Tsukiko, and she caught it. The two of them assumed fighting positions and the lessons began.

"Lord InuYasha," a servant murmured, approaching him. "There is a letter here for you." The Hanyou took it and opened it. It was from Sango and Miroku. Both were in their late thirties, now. He'd forgotten how swiftly human lives passed. The letter was purely conversational, inviting him out to their place whenever he could make it – when he wasn't too busy running a palace. It talked about how their children were growing up and the joys of living in relative peace. It hardly sounded like the same people he'd known. A lump welled up in his throat. How far apart they'd grown. He'd meant to stay with them until the end, but now it was like they barely even knew each other.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru's voice broke him from his own thoughts. Both he and Tsukiko had become still and were turned towards him. The young girl made it up to the balcony he stood on in two bounds.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "I smell salt. Why are you crying?" It was only then that InuYasha realized there were tears on his cheeks. He smiled and picked her up.

"It's nothing, Tsukiko." She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked away his tears, fastening her legs around his waist.

"But I can smell it…and your breath is a little shallower than usual," she protested.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry about it, okay?" He set her down, again. "Um…why don't you continue your lesson with Sesshoumaru some other time, okay?" Her face pulled into a worried frown, but she obeyed nonetheless and ran off. In an instant, Sesshoumaru was beside InuYasha.

"What was that letter about? Why did it upset you? Who sent it?" he demanded.

"It was just Sango and Miroku."

"…And?"

"Well, I just realized…how distant we've gotten." Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. He'd halfway expected that one of them had keeled over and died. "They want us to visit."

"You mean they want **you** to visit. They don't know about Tuskiko and they don't like me." InuYasha shrugged.

"I just realized…I mean, none of us…are the same people we were, when we parted. I always thought we'd be close, you know, but…" Sesshoumaru felt that pull at his heart that only InuYasha could cause, and he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I mean, it's…it's got nothing to do with you. I could've kept in contact, but I…I haven't."

"No, Yasha. It **is** my fault. You were so close with them, because you had no one else, and I came and I showed you a world where you didn't need them as much. I made you realize…that you don't belong in their world…whether that was better for you or not. This was inevitable, ever since I took you back in. I didn't mean to pull you apart from your friends – not consciously anyways – but I did. And the worst bit is that I…I can't regret it. The truth is, when I think of you being with them, like you used to, I get terrified that you'll forget me. So even if I should have, I never made any effort to keep you connected with them."

"It wasn't your job, Sessh. It was something I should've done, if I wanted it. And I wouldn't trade you for them…ever. I truly am glad that you took me in. I can't imagine life without you, anymore. I just wish…I wish I hadn't let go of them, when I grabbed onto you."

"Are you going to go visit them?"

"Y-yeah, I think we should"

"We?"

"Yeah. All of us. As a family. If that's okay with you." The demon lord nodded, running his fingers through his mate's hair.

"Alright."

"Kami, I feel like a horrible friend. I never…I mean, I never told them about Tsukiko or anything."

"They didn't tell you about their wedding or child."

"So? I just…I didn't think we'd end up like this." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother, hugging him tightly against his chest. _In a few decades, they'll be just fading memories…I hope then your pain can end. You really…never belonged in their world, but me and those like me…we forced you into it. I am sorry,_ he thought remorsefully.

"Should we get ready to go then?" the older brother asked softly. The half demon nodded and the two of them went to get their daughter. InuYasha changed into his Fire Rat Robe and Sesshoumaru into his traditional armor. Both took their swords and went to get their daughter.

"Tsukiko," InuYasha called softly. "We're going for a trip." She scampered across the garden to him.

"Really? Why?"

"There are some old friends of mine I want you to meet. Sango and Miroku – I told you about them, remember?"

"I can meet them? Really?!" She grinned.

"It's a bit of a journey, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru could give us a ride." The child giggled happily. Her father, on occasion, would transform into his dog form and let her ride on his shoulders. InuYasha had ridden a few times like that, but only in dire circumstances – usually if he'd been wounded in battle – though he secretly enjoyed that mode of transportation. The demon lord now glanced critically over at his mate, feigning a stern frown.

"Please?" Tsukiko piped up.

"Well, if my daughter asks so nicely," Sesshoumaru relented. "Good behavior should be rewarded, so I guess it's alright." The three of them went out into the forest beyond the palace gates, where Sesshoumaru transformed. InuYasha scooped up Tsukiko and leapt up to settle them both on his mate's shoulders. He curled his fingers into the long, soft, white fur, bent down, and buried his face into its warmth, inhaling deeply. Without warning, the dog demon leapt forward, taking off towards the Bone Eater's Well…

"Demons," the boy whispered. Both Sango and Miroku glanced at him. Their son was still in training, but he was very good at sensing demons, even though he was only ten. Sango nodded.

"And powerful ones at that," she commented. Miroku stood, glancing out in the direction of the oncoming auras.

"Sango, that's…That's InuYasha," he commented, his eyes going wide with realization. The monk's son tilted his head curiously.

"**The** InuYasha you two tell me about?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," the hunter replied. "And it would seem he's bringing his brother." That's when the huge, white dog came sprinting into view. He skidded to a halt outside the town, so InuYasha and his daughter could dismount. He then transformed back into his human form.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku. I…I – um – got your letter," he muttered, taking a step towards them. "And I…ah…I want to introduce my daughter, Tsukiko." The hunter's jaw hit the ground, and Miroku almost fainted. "Tsukiko, these are Miroku and Sango, go say hi…" Her ears twitched and sightless, pale eyes roamed searchingly. Then, she made her way over to the hunter.

*Remember,* Sesshoumaru barked in the Inu tongue. *You are a InuYoukai Princess – act like it.* She smiled sweetly at the hunter.

"Please kneel."

"What?" Sango asked, incredulous. Tsukiko grabbed the woman's hand and pulled down – hard. The unexpected force, yanked her off balance and the older woman fell to her knees. Now those childlike hands sought the woman's face, feeling every curve.

"I want to see you," the child explained. Miroku gaped at the girl.

"You're blind," Sango whispered.

"That's what they tell me," Tsukiko replied, stepping back. "My name is Tsukiko – and you must be Sango the demon hunter." She now turned to Miroku, who bent for her to feel his face. "Miroku…I've heard so much about both of you." She retreated back behind Sesshoumaru's legs.

"You…you have a daughter," Miroku breathed. "We didn't even know that you were pregnant."

"I know," InuYasha replied. "I'm sorry for never telling you and falling out of contact, but…I guess I just…"

"I get it. We both got busy and…let things go," Miroku replied gently. "Why don't you three come in?" They all went inside, and the monk put on a pot of tea. "How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Well, things calmed down…finally. Those idiots on the council have finally accepted me and Tsukiko – or at least the fact that they can't get rid of us."

"Did they not accept you right away, because of Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

"Nah, they…they fought it pretty hard for a while. But, um, can I meet your son?"

"That's right. Come here, Hirokin. The boy, who had stayed firmly behind his mother's legs, now came forward. In an instant, Tsukiko was in front of him, her hands on his face. He yelped in surprise.

"Why are you scared?" she asked. He cringed.

"You're a demon," he replied simply. "Demons can't be trusted." She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Our families are friends," she told him sternly. "Daddy told me to be nice to you, though Father said I can be as mean to you as I want as long as it's all words. Because your parents helped Daddy, I'll be nice to you, so you don't have to be scared." (A/N: Daddy=InuYasha, Father=Sesshoumaru)

"Why do you have two dads, and I have a mom and a dad?" Sango blushed bright red, but before she could reprimand her son, Tsukiko was replying.

"Because demons can do that, and humans can't." She backed away from him. "Can I go explore?" she asked her parents.

"Why doesn't Hirokin show you the garden?" Miroku suggested. "Don't worry, we can trust these demons." The young boy nodded solemnly and took Tsukiko's hand.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," the princess pointed out, pulling away. "I can follow you on sound and scent alone."

"…Oh." He led her away, and she followed.

"Thank you for coming…both of you," Miroku sighed, pouring all four of the adults tea. "We really are sorry that it took this long."

"As are we," Sesshoumaru replied unenthusiastically. They all sat, sipping their tea. The demon lord listened uninterestedly as they chatted and caught up with each other. Suddenly, both demons tipped their heads and stood.

"What is it?" Sango asked. InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

"I think this town isn't as enlightened as you are," Sesshoumaru replied, exiting the hut with his mate and their friends in tow. They went to the town where they found Hirokin was standing between Tsukiko and two teens. The demon princess laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Such idiocy doesn't merit a response," she informed him, doing her best impression of her father. "They can't hurt me."

"Well, I won't let them get the chance!" Hirokin declared. "She's our friend!" he told the teenagers. "Not all demons are bad, and these ones are my parents' friends!"

"Demons have tried over and over to destroy our town; how can you defend one, now?"

"This is InuYasha's daughter, and he saved this town more than once!"

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru interrupted. The teens paled and took a step back. "Please leave my family alone." He glided forward, and they ran off.. "Thank you, Hirokin, for coming to my daughter's defense." The boy shied away a little bit.

"Y-you're welcome, sir," he replied. "But I…I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"I didn't **need** protecting," Tsukiko grumbled.

"I know, but a princess should always be gracious of the help offered by others, no matter how unnecessary it is. He was just being kind. Besides, we did not come here to fight. It is best to let the humans resolve their issues within themselves."

"Right. Thank you, Hirokin, you are a loyal subject," the girl revised, again mimicking her father. He blinked and then smiled a little.

"Come on, Princess," he urged. "I really want to show you the well." Tsukiko looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Can I go?"

"Of course." The two of them ran off. The demon lord followed at a distance, just to keep an eye on them, while the other three walked off together. He never fit in with InuYasha and his friends, anyways.

That night, they spent the night with Miroku and Sango. When everyone else went to sleep, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru went out to wander the woods. The older demon smiled, linking his fingers with his younger brother's.

"Are you glad we came?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"I guess that's good, then. It seems Hirokin and Tsukiko get along as well as can be expected."

"Thank you, Sessh…for coming with me. I know you don't like it here…that it's uncomfortable for you and that no one here really likes or trusts you." The Hanyou leaned up onto his toes to kiss him softly. The older demon let out a soft sigh of contentment, deepening the kiss. "I love you," InuYasha breathed. The older brother let out a low growl, pinning InuYasha against a nearby tree.

"Oh, I know," he purred, pressing their mouths together, again. Tongues twisted together, toying and exploring each other's mouths for the millionth time. "I love you, too…so much." InuYasha whined eagerly, his hand coming up to stroke the slashes on his mate's cheek. "Ohhhhh, yesssssss," Sesshoumaru hissed, grabbing his mate's waist and hoisting him up against the tree. The demon lord caught the younger's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it gently. He smiled devilishly as he felt InuYasha's fingers tug deftly on the ties of his armor. "You've gotten…so much better at untying my armor," he panted.

"Well, I've had ten years of practice." Within minutes they were both undressed and on the ground. InuYasha rolled so he was on top of his brother, straddling him.

"Mmm…looks like this trip isn't turning out so bad, after all," the InuYoukai chuckled, his hands coming to rest on his mate's hips.

"Consider this my thanks for coming without complaint," the younger replied a little breathlessly as he lifted himself up onto his knees to position himself over his mate. His hand trailed down to stroke the slashes on Sesshoumaru's waist, causing his eyes to roll back in his head in pleasure. "After all. Good behavior…should always be rewarded." He slid down onto his mate's manhood, groaning his relief. Sesshoumaru choked back a moan.

"Kami, Yasha…you're so tight…just like your first time." The Hanyou lifted up and came back down, slowly at first, then faster. The demon lord sat up to kiss him deeply. "Y-you're amazing."

"S-Sessh…Kami, Sessh…ahhh…" InuYasha whimpered, completely inarticulate through the pleasure coursing through him. The older brother flipped them suddenly so he could drive hard and fast into his mate. Their breaths came in deep, heaving gasps as their lips skimmed with every thrust. The younger writhed and moaned beautifully, arching and gasping. Rough, calloused fingers curled into long, silky hair, tugging none-too-gently. Sesshoumaru relished in the almost-pain, allowing it to carry him higher, until he could barely see with ecstasy. "S-so close," InuYasha whined.

"Come for me," Sesshoumaru hissed, pounding harder into his mate's prostate. "Come for me, **now**." InuYasha howled his pleasure, and Sesshoumaru was not far behind with a feral growl. Teeth sunk into flesh as they reformed the mating mark over again. They rocked together, slowly coming down from their highs until they just lay, panting on the forest floor. Sesshoumaru pulled out of his mate and lay down beside him. He wrapped his arms around the younger and they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Hey, all. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Also, I don't foresee this story going too much longer. Just in case you missed it - Legend of Atsushi is back up, if you want to read it. Here's the link: s/9354983/1/The-Legend-of-Atsushi Thank you all for reading! As usual please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Tsukiko laid her hand flat against a tree, her ears swiveling. _Idiots, think they can sneak up on me?_ She thought. Her parents had started letting her wander the forests near the palace on her own when she'd turned twenty, signaling that she'd finally neared a state of mental maturity. Of course, physical maturity wouldn't hit for much later. She still looked to be about the age of a twelve-year-old human. Her nose twitched. Whoever it was, it wasn't someone she recognized, and they had their aura tucked into themselves pretty well, so she couldn't judge how powerful they were. Slowly, she took another step. Just as she was about to take another, her insides started tingling. Danger. She stopped and bent inhaling deeply. Metal. She reached out and gently touched the ground. Her fingers ran lightly over the sharp edge of a metal bear trap. _Was that set for me?_ She wonders. _No humans hunt in this forest, and demons don't employ this kind of thing. _She heard the soft breathing of whoever was following her and straightened. It was about time she got some answers.

In an instant, the young demon had spun and covered the distance between her and her pursuer. Judging from the his breathing – the scent was most definitely male – which came from over her head, he was a good two feet taller than her. She punched, satisfied when she was proven correct when he doubled over. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she brought his head down and her knee up. There was a sickening crack and the man collapsed. She let him drop and checked for breathing and a pulse. Both still there. Smiling, she dragged him to a tree and used her obi to tie him to it before sitting down to wait for him to wake up.

About half an hour later, he groaned softly and his breathing and heart rate picked up a little. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Rise and shine, sleepy," she called in a singsongy voice, sitting just outside kicking-range. The man sat bolt upright.

"H-hey! W-what the-?"

"No, no. That's not how it works. You see, now is the time that **I** get to ask the questions, here. So let's start with who are you?"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because I've got you tied up and can do anything I want to you without threat of repercussions, legal or otherwise. So let's try again. Who…are…you?"

"…My name is Izanagi, I'm a servant to Lord Akihiro."

"Lord? Come now, he's little more than a petty provincial ruler, no need to call him Lord, between the two of us. Now, why are you here?"

"He sent me…to kidnap you."

"Is that so? Interesting – and why would he do that?"

"He thought…he could gain some power over your parents that way, maybe get a foothold in the royal court."

"Why are **you** so forthcoming with this information? Have you no loyalty?"

"My Lady, my loyalty lies first and foremost with the royal family, if Akihiro did not have my family captive…Besides, I would rather not be tortured on top of this humiliation."

"Humiliation?"

"Being caught by a pup…a blind one at that."

"My blindness is not a weakness, Izanagi."

"I have noticed. B-but what am I going to do now? He is waiting not five miles out with my family captive. If I do not return with you within the week, he will kill them." Tsukiko sighed and began to untie him.

"I guess we have little choice – I'm sure he'll know if we tell my parents, right?"

"Yes, he has eyes in the palace."

"So we must go ourselves."

"What?"

"I will come with you. Tie my hands, quickly. Let's go save your family."

"But, My Lady-!"

"Hush. I know what I'm doing. Just do what I tell you to." Doubtfully but left with no other option, the demon did as he was bid. The young princess smiled gently at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to your family."

Akihiro looked up as his servant came into view. Walking behind him, wrists tied, was a young, frightened Inu pup. The provincial lord smiled.

"Izanagi, well done," he praised.

"My family," the demon demanded. A woman and two children were sitting there, tied, with a guard menacing them. Izanagi walked over to them. "You have what you want – let them go, now."

"Of course, of course." The guard untied them and backed off. "No need to make enemies where I have none." Akihiro now walked over to Tsukiko, bending down to look at her. The pup was shaking with terror, her sightless eyes casting about frantically.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

"Well, I won't if I don't have to, but that's really up to your parents, dear," the older demon purred. He straightened, and suddenly all traces of fear dropped from the girl. Her foot came up, slamming right into his solar plexus, causing him to double over, gasping for breath. Now her heel hooked around, catching him in the temple. Izanagi grabbed the guard as he rushed to help, knocking him over the head with his sword hilt. Tsukiko delivered a quick kick to her captor's knee, causing him to drop to the ground, howling in pain.

"You moron," she sneered. "To think such a pitiful plan could come to fruition. I am Tsukiko, Heir to the Great Dog Demon and Princess of the West. I have not only had the best training offered but also have the blood of the proud Inu Tribe running through my veins. To think that you could defeat me…it's preposterous. That you used such petty methods of coercion to get Izanagi to do what you wanted only further proves my point that you are a weak, pathetic worm unworthy of your standing, no matter how low it is. She slipped her hands free of the loosely-tied rope. "Have you any last words?" she asked.

"My Lady, don't!" Izanagi stayed her. "Let me. Someone your age shouldn't have to kill anyone." She hesitated then took a step back.

"Very well. Finish him." She turned her back on the encampment, and as she walked away, she heard a scream and then silence. Her nose twitched as the stench of death reached her. "Izanagi?" she called.

"It is done," he replied. She nodded and ran off, headed back home. When she got to the manor, her parents were both waiting for her, none-too-please. InuYasha grabbed her by her shoulders, holding her at arm's length.

"You were supposed to be back three hours ago! We have been out searching for you, and only just because we caught your scent coming here did we return in time to greet you! What happened?!" he demanded.

"I had a minor issue of state to take care of," she replied haughtily.

"Don't give me that! Tell me what happened!" She pouted. "And you don't pull that off nearly as well as your father does," InuYasha added a little more gently.

"You know Akihiro?"

"Him? He runs a town just to the east of here, right?"

"Yes. He sent someone to kidnap me, but I defeated him only to discover he was holding the poor man's family captive. So…I went with him and defeated Akihiro and then came straight home. No harm done. Oh, and apparently he had eyes and ears in the court – you might want to see to that?"

"Is he alive?"

"No. Izanagi – the man he sent to kidnap me – killed him."

"Right, then we needn't worry who he had on the inside – chances are he just had something over them, too. But next time, you should find a way to tell us. You had me worried to death." Tsukiko sighed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Now she walked over to Sesshoumaru, who was just standing there, staring down at her in his most reprimanding way. "I'm sorry, father. I won't do something like that without telling you, again."

"Good…at least not until you're older," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Now come on, you're late for lessons." The three of them headed inside. _Well, at least she can handle herself,_ InuYasha thought. Even he had to admit that she seemed to be lined up to surpass both him and Sesshoumaru in power and skill. Then again, that was to be expected. Still, he hated it when she got herself into dangerous situations, and while it didn't happen too often, it shook him thoroughly every time that it did. It was a wonder that people didn't seem to learn that her youth and blindness didn't make her weak. He'd always thought of demons as clever creatures, people who could learn from the mistakes of others, but now he was more inclined to believe that their arrogance made them stupid. It seemed to him that they always believed that somehow their scheme was somehow more solid than the previous ones. He sighed and put those thoughts out of his head. She was safe, and he wasn't going to let that change, no matter what other people did.

* * *

Hey, ya'll...Not sure what else to do with this story, so unless I get some ideas or anything, I think I'll end it here. I don't want to walk through all of Tsukiko's life, because that's just a whole different story on its own, and not one I'm inspired to write. If you all have ideas for this one, feel free to PM me or put it in a review, and I'll think about them, but this is getting a little repetitive, I think, so...I'd call this the end. I was actually going to end it last chapter, but I **did** want to give you guys a scene of Tsukiko kicking some demon butt. Anyways, thank you all for reading! Please review! :)


End file.
